Beauty
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: Complete. AU, Anzu is pushed into a struggle between two heartless princes and locked in a castle where Malik Ishtar lies. She knows the only way to make things better is to get closer to the resentful prince, but as she does, she dooms them both
1. Chapter One

DIS: Yeah, I know. Every published and unpublished author(ess) has done this plot about a thousand times over, but I've never been given a chance to do a common plot, so I thought it was my turn. Not to mention, I took a lot of creative liberties with this, so it's nothing like the rest of them. Please read below and enjoy!

X

_Title: Beauty_

_Rating: M, just in case_

_Genre: Romance/Drama_

_Summary: AU, Anzu is pushed into a struggle between two heartless princes and locked in a castle where Malik Ishtar, a heartless man, lies. She knows the only way to make things better is to get closer to the resentful prince, but as she does, she dooms them both to the power of his rival, Seto Kaiba. But he's not the only threat to Malik and Anzu's relationship. Anzu's friends and family are coming to save her, guided by Seto. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, though I do own some of this plot. _

_Notes/Warnings: AU; Malik/Anzu; some mature content_

X

_Beauty_

_Prologue_

Seto Kaiba steepled his fingers and peered down into the glass. The girl that was sitting alone at her table, staring down at the letter she was reading was Anzu Mazaki. The prince had observed her for a while now. She wasn't quite what he was looking for, but she would have to do, he supposed. She had an attitude and wasn't about to allow anyone to push her around like a bag of potatoes. Her personality wasn't as sweet and meek as he could have hoped for, but in that corrupted village, he doubted he'd get anything better.

Seto smiled to himself, lowering his hands. Anzu Mazaki would do perfectly, he concluded suddenly. Malik would hate her stubborn attitude, but admire it at the same time. He wouldn't hate her quite as much as he would her friend, Shizuka Katsuya, who was sweeter than sugar. He'd like her mix of good and bad. The only reason Seto hadn't chosen the younger girl over Anzu Mazaki was because she never went into the forest and didn't have a curious streak like Anzu. This way, the girl he chose would get to the castle on her own and without any problems.

_Yes,_ he thought, passing a hand over the glass so the view disappeared, _this will work very well. _

_Chapter One_

A shrill call echoed in the forest and Anzu raised her head in curiosity. She saw the great hawk cut through the trees, soaring on the wind. Smiling vacantly, Anzu watched it for a moment, immobile in her position in front of the berry bush. When it disappeared from sight, she returned to picking the wild raspberries. Her basket was already half full of raspberries. She supposed she should go looking for blueberries. It was getting late, anyway. _I have to meet Shizuka and Jounouchi soon, _Anzu thought, peering up through the trees at the sun. Based by the position of the sun, her assumption was correct.

Hastily moving to the blueberry bush, she picked the berries with nimble fingers, careful of the thorns. Plucking them daintily, she made sure not to smash any in her fingers. She was lucky. She had been coming to this forest with her mother ever since she was a child. They would pick berries for hours on ends and sometimes swim in the nearby stream. Even after her mother, Sakura, had died, Anzu continued to go to the forest. It helped her relax and think of better times.

With a full basket, Anzu dashed through the forest and the fields. She went to her home that was placed conveniently on a hill so that not many people would come. Anzu was harassed daily by the villagers and teased by males her age. Her father admittedly was not the wealthiest man, but he was kind and never one to return the jibes that were thrown at him. Anzu wasn't quite as fortunate. If someone insulted her or her father, she would throw an insult right back at them. It was probably why she was still unmarried at the age of twenty and only had two friends that were her age. The other not-so-fortunate villagers adored her, but they were either children, middle-aged, or elderly folk. Ah, well. At least she had Shizuka and Jounouchi.

_Speaking of which..._ Anzu threw herself out her front door and slammed it behind her. She peered up at the sky and let out a yelp, her cerulean eyes widening. It looked like she was going to get punched by Jounouchi again. Lifting her worn skirts, she ran down the hill, tripping, to the shabby home positioned next to the eastern side of the village's well. "I'm so sorry!" She gasped to the two that were sitting on a bench next to the well. "I lost track of time."

"Don't you always?" Jounouchi Katsuya growled, rolling his eyes, a teasing smirk on his lips as he rose to his feet. Anzu scowled up at the blonde male, irritated to the say the least. The only male that she took teasing from was from her best friend and that was because he never meant anything by it. Jounouchi was naturally playful and therefore couldn't help but press his nature on others; that included his rash, violent decision-making. It often resulted in his opponent being bruised and bloody. They usually deserved it, though, so neither Anzu, nor Shizuka ever said anything.

"Anzu is always in the forest," Shizuka spoke up, her kind, brown eyes – so much like her brother's – twinkling with suppressed amusement. "We have to forgive her for letting her mind wander." While Jounouchi was wild and energetic, Shizuka was calm and with a kindly nature. Anzu and Jounouchi were usually her protectors since those that threw insults at them did it just as regularly to Shizuka. She was of a more sensitive nature than they were, though. Jounouchi fought his battles physically and Anzu fought hers verbally. Shizuka usually flushed and ran from them, crying. Anzu wished that her friend wasn't in such a world where you had to have money in order to have any respect.

"My mind doesn't wander!" Anzu protested, blushing lightly. "I just don't pay attention to the time of day as I should." Shizuka raised her fingers to her lips and stifled a giggle.

"Very well, Anzu," her female companion conceded, "if you say so."

"Anyway," Jou interrupted them gracelessly, "I was wondering, Anzu...Can you make me something to eat?" He thrust his lower lip out in a pout, widening his brown eyes pitifully. "Shizuka says I'm not pulling my weight around here..."

"Well, you're not, brother," Shizuka huffed a bit, eyeing him with a frown. "I can never get you to do anything anymore!" He gave her a sulky look, his pout still in place. Anzu smiled, watching them patiently. Shizuka and Jou had been orphaned young and so they depended solely on each other for comfort, help, and friendship. Anzu had met them when she was young and had been shy at the time. After they were orphaned and forced to make their own money and take care of each other, Anzu opened up to them and helped them as much as she could. Now, she was thankful that she had befriended them. She wasn't sure how she would survive without their company.

"I always help!" Jou whined. "I work at the stables with Seiji and go to the market with you for food!"

"But you never help around the house," Shizuka informed him. "You were supposed to feed the chickens this morning, but instead you went back to sleep." Jou's pout was gone at this point in the argument and he was staring at her like she had lost her mind. Anzu covered her mouth at his expression, coughing to hide her laugh. Jou's eyes were popping out and his jaw was hanging wide open.

"Shizuka!" He exploded suddenly. "It wasn't yet dawn! How did you expect me to feed the chickens?" She ignored his complaint, turning back to Anzu, smiling gently.

"I was going to make a cherry pie, Anzu. I've still not got it quite right. Would you mind very much in helping me?" Shizuka clapped her hands together in a begging gesture that she had gotten from her brother. Anzu laughed and took her friend's hands, squeezing them.

"Of course, Shizuka! As soon as it's cool – "

"We can eat it?" Jou cut in hopefully. Shizuka frowned at her brother. "What?"

"_We _can eat it. _You _still have to feed the chickens, Jounouchi." He stared at her for a moment, and then gave a dark look before storming over to the chicken pen, grabbing a bucket of feed. Shizuka giggled and looped her arm through Anzu's. "The only way I can get him to do anything is starve him."

"I can tell," Anzu chirped in reply, laughing with her.

X

Seiji Mazaki returned from the stables, his back and feet aching. His hip was pulsing with pain from where a horse had kicked him. He had unwittingly passed behind it and in return, it kicked him right in the hip. As Seiji entered his warm home, he could smell a delicious aroma in the air. A smile touched his lips and he removed his boots after shutting the door behind him. He traveled through his small home to the kitchen, where his daughter was singing softly to herself and cleaning the kitchen. "Papa," she greeted in surprise, opening her eyes wide in glee. "You're home earlier than usual. Dinner's nearly finished. There's some blueberry pie on the table."

"Thank you, sweetheart," he murmured wearily, taking a plate and fork and going to the table. He slumped in a chair and took a piece out. As he took a bite, he moved his drooping eyes to his daughter, who was feasting on some raspberries. His heart sunk in sadness.

He had been trying to get his daughter a husband ever since she turned ten-and-six. It was all for naught, though, since she cared nothing for getting married. Jou near attacked every man that approached her. Seiji knew that the possibility of Jou liking Anzu was very high, but he wasn't looking for someone in the same disposition as Anzu. He wanted a man that could give her a comfortable life, one where she wouldn't have to worry about food, money, firewood, or clothing. Seiji could tell by her rejections that she was looking for someone to love.

_Somehow, _Seiji thought as Anzu removed the casserole from the stone oven, _I don't think that she's going to find him. If it's not Jou, it's not anyone. And if it were Jou, Anzu would have done something by now. _

"Here, papa." Anzu put a plate of casserole and a roll on the table with a cup of milk from their cows. She got herself some food and sat across from him, smiling. Seiji's returning smile was less brilliant than hers. He watched her eat for a moment, before eating himself. "Is something wrong?" She asked him as he took small bites of his food. He sighed and with an unsteady hand, he set his fork down and rested his arms on the table, gazing across at her with his tired, chocolate colored eyes.

"Anzu, why are you doing this to your father?" He demanded gently after a pause.

"What are you talking about?"

"This, Anzu." He gestured impatiently around him, indicating the house and its furnishings. Anzu's eyes flickered briefly around her, uncomprehending. Her father had been distant lately, often not even eating, just gazing across at her with his forever-weary eyes. She had never asked about it, afraid that it would upset him. "You push away any guy that comes near you, save for Jounouchi, and _he_ certainly isn't going to become more than a friend, it appears. What are you waiting for, Anzu? What could it possibly be that's holding you back?"

"I don't want to get married, papa," Anzu said, appalled at the idea, and a bit angry that he wanted her to be married. "What kind of man would I find here? They are all rude, nasty jerks that care for nothing but their money. I don't want to marry a man like that. I want someone that I can love – "

"_Love_ isn't what makes a happy life, Anzu," he interrupted her a bit sharply. "You'll be happy if you're with a man with good station, however rude and nasty he is."

"You would have your daughter go to bed with someone who would treat her like dirt?" Anzu demanded, livid.

"You'll be happy," he repeated.

"No, I won't, papa!" She snapped at him. "I'm happy _now_. I have my friends, I have my time, and I thought I had a father that loved me, but I guess I was wrong! You just want me out of the house. I want to stay so that I can take care of you. Is that so bad?"

"Of course it's not, but I want what's best for you, Anzu."

"_This_ is what's best for me! I don't need a husband or a lover or...or any man to make my life happy. I need my family and friends and that's all!" She stood up and stormed out of the room, her eyes filling with tears. She could feel her father's eyes on her back until she was out of his sight. She threw open the door and went outside, slamming it behind her. She stumbled around the house and slumped against the side, sliding down. A sob escaped her throat and she buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking. _You don't know what's best for me, papa, _Anzu thought as she stifled her cries in her hands. _You don't understand anything. _

X

DIS: There's the first chapter! Next chapter will be more interesting, I promise! Please leave a review to tell me how it was! Ciao!


	2. Chapter Two

DIS: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I promise things will get more interesting. And yeah, I did kinda rush it. But whatever! The rest won't be rushed! Enjoy!

X

_Chapter Two_

Seiji sighed as he left the house. Anzu had came in last night, her skirts dirty, her face tearstained, and her eyes red and puffy. He couldn't understand what had upset her so bad. All he was suggesting was that she marry. She claimed she was happy as she was, but he knew that she was getting sick of the same things she did every day. She fed the animals, cleaned the house, visited her friends, returned home, made dinner, and then went to bed. Seiji doubted she was happy with the same daily routine. It had to be getting boring by now.

_I'm just trying to understand her, _he thought as he headed down the hill. _Can't she see that? Can't she see I'm trying to do my best? _He bowed his head as he considered over his daughter.

She wasn't his little girl anymore. Every father found that out at one point in his life. Seiji supposed he should have known as soon as she went into puberty, but he never wanted to believe that she wasn't a girl anymore. Now, as he saw how complicated her emotions were, he knew that she was a woman. He was trying his hardest to be a good father without suffocating her, but perhaps he was trying too hard. _I can only be as good as I am, Anzu, _he told her silently. _You know that. _

X

Anzu walked listlessly through the woods without a true destination. She didn't have any flour to make another pie, so she didn't need any blueberries or cherries. There were still many raspberries, so there was no need to get any of those, either. She hadn't brought her basket, anyway, so she couldn't bring anything home even if she wanted.

Anzu stepped over a large root, her hand steadying her on the tree trunk. As she plunked down on the soft moss, she paused, seeing a vague pathway ahead of her. Frowning, she glanced around. She had wandered through this part of the forest before, she knew she had. There had never been a path before. _Maybe I just never noticed it, _Anzu thought as she moved to the rough path. It appeared to begin there, so it might be recently made out. Brushing her cinnamon brown hair from her face, Anzu glanced around again and then shrugged her petite shoulders. _It won't hurt to occupy my time. Besides, I'm curious to know where it leads. _

X

Jou yawned, returning from the stables. He worked fewer hours than Seiji, but got more done thanks to his young body. Shading his eyes from the sun, he peered up and observed the position of the sun. By the time he arrived home, Anzu would be there, late or not. He hadn't gotten a chance to punch her in the arm yesterday for being late like he usually did. For once, she might be the one doing the punching. He didn't care if it was his sister, but Anzu didn't punch like a girl. She packed some power in those hands of hers.

_Shizuka thinks I should marry her, _Jou thought to himself, crossing his arms behind his head, _but I could never think of her that way. She's like a second sister. If there was a girl somewhere out there like her, I might consider it, but marrying Anzu herself is different. _His lips twitched. _She hates men, anyway, as I see it. And she definitely doesn't think anything more of me than she ever has. _

As predicted, Shizuka was outside waiting for Anzu by the time Jou arrived. His mouth turned down seeing that Anzu hadn't yet arrived. He was a good ten, fifteen minutes late. She had never been that late before and he doubted she would lose herself in the forest. "Where's Anzu?" Jou asked as he sauntered up to his sister. She shook her head, her auburn curls flying around her face. He saw concern etched in her soft features and knew that she hadn't seen Anzu even around her house. Usually they saw her go inside her house before meeting them. If she hadn't been at her house yet, that meant she was still in the forest.

"I'm worried, Jounouchi," Shizuka quietly said, standing up and grabbing his arm. "Anzu would never be this late. If she wasn't feeling up to visiting, she would have come and told me earlier."

"Don't worry about her," Jou assured, hugging his sister. "I'm sure that it's nothing. You know how Anzu is. We'll wait another ten minutes and if she's not here by then, we'll go looking for her. How does that sound?" Shizuka hesitated, before bobbing her head in agreement.

X

Anzu ran through the trees and let out a startled cry, emerging at the same place as last time. _This can't be! I was going in. I never once turned around. How come I can't go back in the forest?! _Anzu stared up at the looming castle and its gates, her bosom heaving, a bead of sweat sliding down the side of her face. Anzu stared at the sky and anxiety filled the pit of her stomach. The sun was setting._ Shizuka and Jounouchi must be worrying, _she thought, breathing hard from her running. _I'm nearly thirty minutes late. There's no way for me to go back to the forest. _

Letting out a trembling breath, Anzu hesitantly walked towards the tall, black gates that protected the castle. Bushes protected the rest of the gates, obscuring her vision. Grasping the cold steel of the gate, she grunted as she pulled it open a bit. Pulling more, she let out an angry huff, seeing that she couldn't bring it open anymore. _I suppose I could squeeze through..._ She thought irritably. Just as she was considering that, low growls erupted from behind her. Whipping around, a small gasp escaping her lips, she spotted three gray-and-white wolves glaring at her through the forest's trees. _Oh, God! _She turned to the gate and wriggled through the gates frantically as the wolves charged. Crying out as a wolf caught a hold of her skirt, she kicked it in the face with her boot and slid through the gates, falling to the ground.

The wolves growled and snarled, trying to get through. When they saw it was impossible to get to her, they turned and went to the forest, their growls fading. Anzu's shoulders trembled and she curled up to herself, rocking back and forth.

X

"Oh, dear," Ryou muttered inside the castle. He rose to his feet anxiously and glided to the window, peering out. Dusk was falling unto the land, the moon taking the place the sun had. One lone star stood out in the sky, twinkling merrily. "Yami!" Ryou turned, his white robes swinging. Yami opened an eye lazily from his position on the divan. Ryou's eyebrows snapped down in irritation as the other male turned his back to him. "Lazy bum," he muttered. "Yami!"

"What is it, for goodness sake?" Yami growled, sitting up angrily. "Did you have a vision or something, magician boy?" Ryou's eyebrow twitched at his mocking. Sometimes he and his brother were too much alike.

_Which would explain why they're always at each other's throats, _Ryou considered in passing. With a slight sigh, Ryou gestured to Yami to come join him at the window. His lips thinning, the latter did so, staring out the window. His angry expression cleared and his mouth formed an O. "You see, now?" Ryou demanded.

"My, my," Yami murmured. He turned to Ryou, his golden earrings swinging. "But this cannot be possible, Ryou. No one can get to the castle from the outside world, just as we cannot leave. How did she get here?" He returned his attention to the huddled form near the gate. Yami wondered vaguely if she wasn't a mage just as they were. It would make some sense, but unless she was a High Mage or a princess, he couldn't see how she would have been able to get to the castle. _Nonsense, _he reprimanded himself. _All the mages and princesses were wiped out years ago. The only reason we in the castle and Seto Kaiba are alive is because this damned curse from that old hag. Not to mention, Seto has an uncanny ability to hide himself. Damn man. _"Well, what shall we do, Ryou?" Yami queried, returning to the matter at hand."

"Why are you asking me?" Ryou mumbled, turning from the window. "_My _idea would just get our heads chopped off by Malik."

"Excellent, then it's agreed," Yami chirped, leaving the window.

"What?" Ryou ran after him as Yami swung his dark cloak around his shoulders, pinning it loosely at his throat. "What are you talking about, Yami?" He took his own cloak, his white just like his robes. "You know that Malik won't like it if we bring her in the castle. You know Bakura will have our heads. They both will."

"Who cares about Bakura?" Yami cheerfully asked, stopping in front of the large, mahogany doors that led outside. "He's an asshole. Besides, while he may have powerful offensive skills, with our combined defensive skills, he doesn't stand a chance." Yami could see by the guilty look in Ryou's eyes that if that time ever came, he might be on his own.

"I don't exactly like going against my brother..." He muttered.

"Whatever." Yami waved a hand dismissively, opening a door. "After you." He bowed elegantly, directing him out with a hand. Ryou sighed and left outside. Yami glanced behind him as he inched out of the door. As the door banged shut, the shadows shifted, awakening.

X

Anzu heard footsteps behind her and stiffened, raising her head. She stared fearfully at the two men that were moving towards her. They didn't look frightening, but they had just popped up out of nowhere. And their attire was quite absurd. The one of the right was wearing all white, his robes looking to that of some kind of pagan worship. The smiling male at the left was wearing clothes that of a nobleman: his shirt was crisply white with a silk, black vest over it and matching black pants and shining black shoes. His cloak was dark compared to the starkly white one of the other. It was as though she was seeing Satan and God. _Oh, I hope I didn't die and I don't know it, _Anzu thought, wiping her face and stumbling to her feet.

"D-don't come near me!" She stuttered out. They paused, the male on the left looking puzzled beyond belief.

"Come now, dove," he said after a pause, "we're not here to harm you."

"I don't care."

Appearing offended, he crossing his arms over his chest, and informed her, "We came out here to help you. You look shaken up and cold." He removed his cloak and took a step, holding it out to her. Anzu stared at the offered cloak before her and then moved her eyes up to his friendly expression. Hesitant, she took the cloak and pulled it over her. It smelled of spices and a hint of brandy. It was a comforting scent, close to her father's. "There, now." He tucked his hands in his pockets, smiling at her.

"The forest..." She began uncertainly. "It...I can't find my way back."

"You shouldn't have found your way here," he pointed out to her, his eyes narrowing slightly on her. He spun on his foot to look at his companion and asked, "What do you think, Ryou?" The one named Ryou glanced at Yami with a nervous expression, and then looked to her before shaking his head. "No?"

"No," Ryou mumbled. "Yami, I really think we should go back inside. I'm feeling uneasy about all of this..." Yami snorted in reply and looked to Anzu, who had a blank expression on her face. Somehow, this all seemed too unreal for her. Here she was, standing in front of two men that had practically sprouted from the ground and they were arguing over whether they should be nice to her or not. How nice.

"Tell me, girl, how did you get here?" Yami questioned, ignoring Ryou's nervous shifting.

"What? Oh...By a pathway," she answered uncertainly, not liking the way that the man in the robes kept turning to look at the castle. "It...um...it was in the forest. I'd never seen it before, so I followed it to see where it would lead. When I tried to turn back, it was gone and I kept coming out of the forest here, even though I never turned or anything." Anzu felt her stomach churn. Ryou had turned to look at the castle and was staring at it.

"How odd. I wonder – " Yami was interrupted as Ryou whipped around.

"Yami, we need to go. We can't be conversing with her," he said in panicked tones. Yami rolled his eyes and turned to look at his companion.

"_What_ is wrong with you, Ryou? Are you worrying about your half-wit brother?" Yami grumbled, moving over to him, leaving Anzu standing by herself. They muttered to each other beneath their breath. She could tell by Yami's tone that he was getting irritated with Ryou. Personally, Anzu was getting antsy by his actions. What was it about his brother that seemed to make him worry? Ryou suddenly stopped speaking and stared, pale, at something over Anzu's shoulder.

"Interesting," a voice purred in her ear, "that someone new has come to join us." Anzu felt faint as someone's breath massaged the flesh on her neck. The person moved in front of her, eyeing her with the slightest bit of interest. Anzu suspected this was Ryou's brother by the slight resemblance between the two. While Ryou was pale with gentle features and long, white hair, his brother was tan and had blonde, chin-length hair. His eyes were a hard blue-gray and his brows were arched down in slight agitation, though his mouth was curled at a corner. "Yami," he barked out at the one who was not his family.

"Yes, oh, great master of mine?" Yami drawled caustically, rolling his eyes to look at Bakura with a taunting smile on his lips. Bakura's smirk widened slightly.

"Don't test my anger," Bakura warned. "Where did this girl come from?" He gestured to Anzu impatiently and she shrunk away, not liking how things were going. She was beginning to wish she _were_ dead.

"She says she followed a pathway here from the forest," Yami replied with a shrug.

"Impossible," he muttered.

"Do you call her a liar? If so, bring it up with her, not me." Frowning, Bakura turned to Anzu, who pulled Yami's cloak around her securely, shivering more from fear than the cold. Why was it that they didn't believe her? It was normal to take a road to some place. But then, it _wasn't_ normal to be redirected back to the castle every time she tried to leave.

"You will explain to me what happened," Bakura commanded. Yami snorted slightly at his tone.

"It...It was just as he said," Anzu quietly answered. "I took a path that I'd never seen before and it led me here. But...it...well, it vanished and every time I tried to go into the forest, it would take me back here. So, I...can't really leave."

"Apparently," Bakura sneered. He glanced back at his companions. "Somehow, the roads were opened for people to come through to the castle. I find that very hard to believe, but that's apparently what has happened. It's the only thing that explains her getting here." He glared down at Anzu. "Provided she isn't lying."

"Why should she lie?" Yami inquired with an arch of his brow. He waved a hand at Anzu, saying, "Look at her! She's totally clueless, Bakura. She doesn't know what's happening in the least." Bakura snorted, frowning down at Anzu. He let out a sigh through his nose, eyeing her carefully.

"Malik isn't going to like this," was all he said. Yami shrugged carelessly, while Ryou swallowed, going paler if that was even possible.

"She can't leave," Yami told him, withdrawing his hands from his pockets and cracking his knuckles idly. "There's nothing to be done about that, now is there?"

"We could always kill her before he finds out." Anzu's eyes shot wide and she inched away from him, closer to Yami, who blinked at her and then smiled.

"Don't worry," Yami assured, bringing and arm around her. "I'm sure we can work something out _rational_," he glared at Bakura as he said this. "In the mean time, we'll all go inside the castle and wait for Malik to come down." He looked at each of his companions. "He'll have to notice that there's an additional presence in the castle. He isn't as tuned into what's happening outside the castle as we are."

"He never leaves the castle," Ryou spoke up for the first time in awhile. "It's no surprise."

"_You_," Bakura snarled, pointing a finger at Ryou, "shut your mouth. I bet you're the reason that Yami came out to investigate, is that right?" Ryou meekly nodded. Giving a sound of disgust, Bakura shook his head and looked to Yami and Anzu. "And don't be getting her pregnant, Yami."

"Pregnant?" Yami repeated in an innocent tone. "Why, I would never!" Bakura rolled his eyes and with an impatient gesture with a black-clad arm, he ushered the three towards the castle. Ryou opened the door and waited patiently. He paused, looking at the gates. With a flick of a finger, the gate snapped closed. Satisfied, Ryou followed them inside.

X

"Anzu!" Shizuka called into the forest. She and Jou had waited diligently, but it was getting dark and still, their friend hadn't arrived. No doubt, Seiji would find it strange that Anzu had not prepared dinner for him as usual. Something had happened to her, they knew that much, but they were unsure of what.

"I just don't get this," Jou muttered to his sister, his brow wrinkling in worry. Shizuka lowered her lamp, looking to her brother in question. "Anzu has been going in the forest since she was a little girl. She couldn't have gotten lost and there isn't anything in here she couldn't handle."

"Don't worry, Jounouchi," Shizuka assured. "We're going to find her." She sighed, lowering her head. Jounouchi refused to allow her to be off on her own, so they weren't covering as much territory as they could if he wasn't being difficult. Two people alone couldn't do this. "But we can't do it alone. We had better go get help from the village."

"Yeah..." Jou nodded, his expression fierce. "That's a good idea." Shizuka smiled lightly and they left the forest to go to the village and get extra help. As they walked, she bowed her head again, her smile dropping.

Oh, Anzu...Where are you? 

X

An hour passed in the parlor with no sign of the Malik character that Ryou and Bakura so feared. Anzu kept close to Yami, liking his friendly chatter and confidence. Ryou was nervous, twitching and fiddling with his robes. Bakura seemed bored out of his mind, but alert nonetheless. He kept removing his black greatcoat and then putting it back on. He was dressed closely to Yami, except he had no vest and his shirt was black.

At the end of the hour when darkness had completely settled on the land and the fire in the fireplace was crackling, Bakura shifted and got to his feet. Anzu watched him move leisurely to the window and crack it open a bit. Yami was silent for once, lounging by the fireplace, his head propped up by his hand. Ryou was dozing, his head resting on his chest. Suddenly, his head snapped up and he blinked blearily. Bakura gave a light chuckle from the window. "Here he comes," he said, turning to smirk at the three. Yami merely rolled on his back and stretched, giving him a bored look. Ryou shifted in his seat in a nervous gesture.

Anzu stiffened, hearing the _click_s of the metal heels of boots from outside the doors. They eased open softly and Anzu stared at the darkness there until a figure's outline appeared. She quickly looked away, staring down at her lap instead. The doors shut just as softly as they had opened and she heard Bakura say, "Good morning to you, too, Malik." Her eyes widened as black, polished boots came in her view along with black pants. A tan hand with silver rings came in her view and her chin was lifted.

Her heart tightened as her eyes met the emotionless lavender orbs of the man named Malik. She just knew she was going to die now.


	3. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

Anzu's heart tightened as her eyes met the emotionless lavender orbs of the man named Malik. They stared back at her with disinterest. She just knew she was going to die now. Slowly, his fingers slid from her chin and he asked no one in particular, "Who is this?" Anzu doubted that he was expecting a response from her, even though he was staring straight at her.

"You know, we never got her name," Yami replied in his same friendly tone. "She wandered in from the forest."

"Nobody simply wanders into my castle from the forest, Yami," Malik drawled, looking to the side, as though he could see Yami standing behind him. He returned his gaze to Anzu, who looked to Yami, a pleading expression in her azure eyes. He gave a reassuring smile to her.

_How am I supposed to address this guy? _Anzu thought desperately, raising her eyes back to Malik's. _I know he wants me to explain, but..._ Taking a steadying breath, Anzu quietly stated, "My name is Anzu Mazaki. I didn't 'wander' in, so to speak. I took a path I'd never seen before and I arrived here. When I turned around, the pathway was gone. I went in the forest anyway, but it somehow redirected me here, no matter how many times I tried. It appears I can't leave." Ryou stopped fidgeting, a surprised look crossing his face. Bakura, situated permanently by the window it seemed, raised his eyebrows at her, and Yami was grinning a bit smugly.

"So it appears," Malik murmured, a strange smile crossing his lips. "Are you sassing me in my castle, Lady Mazaki?" Anzu's eyes widened a fraction as she stared up at him.

"No," she was hasty to answer. "Not at all." Malik leaned down to her and he grabbed her chin roughly, glaring down at her. Her hands twitched to jerk his hand away, but she didn't dare do so. Not when he was looking so frightening and angry.

"I don't put up with a smart mouth from some girl that just happened to walk into my castle," he hissed to her. "Am I misunderstood?"

"N-no."

"You understand, then?"

"Y-yes." He released her and took a step back. He turned his head and frowned at Yami, who had come forward in case he had to act for Anzu. Malik didn't like Yami's immediate protective nature of the girl. In fact, he disliked it intensely. That meant Yami would be only a step behind her. She hadn't meant to sound insolent, Malik knew that, but it came out that way nonetheless.

"She'll stay alive," he sneered at Yami, "as long as she doesn't step out of line." He flicked a look to Anzu. "Get her a bath and something different to wear. I won't have anyone looking like a peasant in my castle. Bring her back to me and I'll get her a room." He swept out of the room with a grace that surpassed Bakura's. When the doors clicked closed behind him, Ryou let out a breath of relief.

"Glad that's over!" He breathed, beaming.

"Did he...call me a peasant?" Anzu sputtered out, looking at Bakura, who had left his spot by the window.

"Yes, now come with me," he answered shortly.

"B-but I thought..." She looked at Yami, who shrugged helplessly.

"Malik trusts me, not them. You'll follow me now if you want to live." Anzu hastily followed him out of the parlor. He opened his hand and a bright flame emerged from his palm, lighting up the darkness of the castle. He moved past the long stairs and turned, pushing open a door. He lit the torches, revealing a marble washroom. He filled the tub with steaming water and ordered with a bored expression, "Get undressed."

"W-what?" She yelped, her eyes shooting wide. "I can bathe myself!" He raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Besides, I'm not undressing in front of _you_." He crossed his arms over his chest and let his gaze slide down her body and then back up to rest on her face. He grunted at last, shrugging and leaving her alone in the room. She hesitated before removing her ruined clothing and boots. She slid into the hot water and took the soaps and oil, carefully washing the dirt from her body.

"I have your dress," Bakura announced, coming into the room. Anzu sunk in the water, glaring up at him through the misty water. He frowned at her as she simply sat there, her arms pressed against her chest. "What are you waiting for? Get out."

"B-but..." He rolled his eyes to the ceiling and turned his back. She took a towel and dried her body off. Then she took another towel, wrapping her hair in it. "Give me the chemise." He handed her the chemise and she put it on, satisfied that she was at least somewhat covered. Bakura helped her with the rest. She grumbled when he handed her a corset. She winced as he pulled the strings tight. She decided not to ask him where he learned to dress a lady.

When they were finished, Bakura nodded slowly. "You don't need the corset," he said after a moment. She frowned at him in reply. She could have told him that. "The rest of the dresses are in the wardrobe in your room. Malik will show you there. Don't provoke him."

"But I didn't last time," Anzu protested.

"Not purposely," Bakura agreed, vanishing her towels, "but with your attitude, you're bound to do it again. Don't talk unless he requires an answer, otherwise you'll just end your life. Also, don't go anywhere private with Yami. When I say private, I mean a bedroom."

"Uh – "

"You're welcome to go somewhere private with me anytime, though," he added, a smirk curling his lips. Anzu flushed in embarrassment. Was that all these men thought of? Honestly! "We could always make Malik wait for a minute or so," Bakura suggested, pressing her close against the wall.

"I don't, um..." She trailed off as he leaned down.

"Bakura," a silky voice called. Bakura glanced from Anzu and slowly drew from her. Anzu glanced to see Malik leaning against the doorframe, his leg pushed out to keep the door open. She had to admit, though Malik was an asshole, he was probably the most gorgeous man that she had ever seen in her life. His silk black shirt was opened to nearly mid-torso, exposing his smooth, tan chest. His pants were black and outlined every perfect line of his lower body. Anzu tried not to let her eyes linger on a particular place.

_Bakura, Yami, and Malik are kind of alike, _she thought, her eyes jerking back up to Malik's handsome face. _They're all very elegant and fashionably inclined. _

Malik chuckled, breaking her thoughts. "I can only imagine what you're thinking of, Lady Mazaki." She blinked and felt her face burn. Bowing her head, she cursed herself for looking, and him for noticing. "Come. I'll show you where your room is. You will dine with me and the rest of the gentlemen tonight." His smile was thin as he added, "You're our guest of honor tonight." He held out a hand as she moved forward, embarrassed. Startled by his hand, she hesitantly placed hers in his. He tucked her arm in his and then led her out. She glanced behind her, but Bakura was gone. "He isn't too offended by my stealing you."

"Oh. I was..." She fell silent, remembering Bakura's advice. Malik flicked a look at her, but didn't encourage her to finish her sentence.

"Yami and him are getting a bit out of hand at having a woman in the castle," he continued with a smirk. "You'll be giving them problems, for certain, lady." Anzu didn't reply, ignoring his remark. As they ascended the stairs, Anzu was glad she didn't have her boots on, but instead slippers. They would have been hard to walk in with a dress without lifting her skirts. She doubted a real lady did that.

As the silence stretched, Anzu found herself observing the paintings and statues in the castle. They all seemed oddly sinister, even though they were perfectly innocent. Even a simple painting of a pond appeared evil to her. Perhaps it was the playing of the shadows. The darkness of the castle was taunting her, daring her to challenge it. Anzu hardly wanted to deal with any challenges when she was dealing with her own at the moment.

"The castle and those that are in it are cursed," Malik suddenly informed her. She turned to look at him. He had been watching her stare at the pictures with a bemused expression and knew she was seeing what he had seen the first day after the curse had been put on him and his three companions; the evil that tainted all things in the castle. "We cannot leave the land the castle is on. We can go past the gates, certainly, but there are things that lurk at the edge that none of us enjoy encountering. Inside the castle gates, we are safe – or as safe as we can be. That is why you could not return through the forest. We couldn't even transport ourselves through the forest to a village." He paused, glancing at her. "I take it your village is the closest?"

"Yes," she softly answered.

"It is strange a path leading to my castle would suddenly appear," he mused aloud. "I suspect someone wished you to find us, Lady Mazaki." He halted in front of a pair of double doors. "If that's the case, then I would advise to be careful." He nodded to the doors. "This is your room. Remember to take the steps on the left and you won't get lost." She nodded mutely. "I will send Ryou up to bring you to dinner. I can trust him not to rape you." A briefly amused smile touched his lips.

"Thank you."

"Not at all. I'm not so heartless as to throw you out. Besides, you'll occupy the other three." She gave an uncertain smile and moved towards the doors, opening one. "By the way, Lady Mazaki." She paused, turning her head slightly in acknowledgement. "I have no problem with you speaking to me, just don't do so insolently." When she turned, he was gone.

Irritated with the men's disappearing acts, she entered her room and was pleased to find the oil lamps that were all around the room lit it up. _I can dress myself, _Anzu thought, frowning as the corset restricted her breathing. _I don't need one of these stupid things. _Taking off her dress, she undid her corset and let out a breath of relief as she tossed it aside. Sliding her silk, pink dress on, she tied the laces in the back and then settled on the bed, resting her head on the pillow. _I've had a long night, _she decided wearily. _I'll take a small nap until Ryou comes up..._

About twenty minutes later, a knock sounded on Anzu's door. She jumped, startled out of her sleep. "One moment!" She called, sliding out of bed. She went to the body mirror and smoothed her hand over her dress, straightening it out, before combing her fingers through her hair. She hurried to the door and opened it cautiously. Ryou smiled at her in greeting, his eyes quickly moving over her.

"You look better," he announced, beaming. "Shall we? The other gents are waiting for us." Anzu bobbed her head and closed the door behind her, letting Ryou tuck her hand in his elbow.

X

"This is fucking stupid," Bakura muttered sulkily to Malik, who was sitting with his head in his hand. He knew that Bakura had been pissed when Malik had interrupted him and Anzu, but he didn't need him going after her so soon. The girl had barely gotten used to them. He didn't care for her himself, even though Yami was more than happy to be her permanent male companion and Bakura wanted to get in her bed just for the hell of it. Those two had been constant about having a woman in their bed when court was going on in his castle. Then, the curse came and for five years, they hadn't had a woman. Malik rarely slept with any women unless he felt he absolutely needed it. Sure, Anzu Mazaki might be attractive, but she didn't seem to care for any male attentions.

_She certainly was locking herself on Yami, though, _Malik thought, glancing at Yami, who was playing with his fork idly, twisting it in different shapes and figures. Malik flicked his finger and the fork slapped Yami in the face. Swearing, Yami slammed the fork down by his plate and glared mutinously. Malik supposed he admired Yami in some way. He did what he wished and without thought of the consequences. Usually when the consequences came, he brushed them off as easily as it was dirt. Bakura and Ryou couldn't do that quite as well as Yami could.

"It might be stupid," Malik drawled, "but she's obviously going to be here for awhile. Not too long, though. And don't sulk, Bakura, simply because I ruined your fun today. As soon as I die here in a couple of months, you can do what you want with her."

"As if Ryou will let me," Bakura grunted, rolling his eyes. Malik didn't reply, smiling pleasantly. He knew that Ryou wouldn't let Bakura do anything to the girl. Malik supposed that if he could count on Ryou's loyalty, he would be his High Mage. He was more trustful than Bakura, but Ryou's heart and morals were what decided his actions. Bakura wasn't like that. If Malik said kill, he wouldn't hesitate. Ryou would debate with himself.

_No way in hell would I ever make Yami my High Mage_, Malik told himself. Yami's loyalty changed daily. He usually stayed with Ryou, but there were times when he sided with Malik or Bakura. Malik hadn't wanted to let Yami in his court in the first place, but he was a formidable foe and had proved himself many times that, when it came down to it, he wasn't going to turn his power on Malik. When he had entered Malik's court he made it apparent that was where he would remain. And though it was true that Yami was lazy, he wasn't a fool and remained alert. _Nonetheless, _Malik thought, _I wouldn't trust Yami with my life. _

"Where the hell are they?" Bakura growled, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Don't tell me Ryou finally decided to be a man."

"I doubt it," Malik responded just as the dining room doors swung open to reveal Ryou and the lady. Malik frowned and then blinked. She had taken the corset off. He wouldn't have noticed except now that it was off, her bosom was more prominent. "Lady Mazaki," he greeted pleasantly enough. "Be seated across from me, if you will." She blinked and then meekly went to the chair at the other end of the table. Ryou was the only one seated at that part of the table. Yami was glaring at Malik. "Excellent." Malik nodded to Yami, who was frowning, and snapped his fingers. The kitchen's doors flew open and dishes floated in, settling on the table.

"I'll get you your food," Ryou offered Anzu, smiling at her kindly. She smiled uncertainly in answer.

"Thank you, Ryou." She hadn't yet brought up the question of what seemed to be their magical powers. As Ryou filled up her plate with mutton and a biscuit with gravy, she watched the food float around in the air. He filled a bowl of soup for her and she smiled in thanks, taking her fork and knife, cutting into the tender mutton as Ryou filled his own plate. _This seems so strange. _She took a bite of her mutton. _I've never eaten such things as this!_

"Tomorrow, I want you to look in on our favorite person, Ryou," Malik announced, taking a drink of his wine. "I have a suspicion that he's the reason a path opened for the girl." Ryou swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Could Bakura do it? I have to tend to the herbs..." Ryou's requests were always timid and Malik never had the heart to snap at him.

"Figure it out between yourselves. I want him watched for a couple hours, at the least." Bakura groaned and Malik glanced at him, his mouth twitching.

"I'm going to be bored out of my fucking mind," he grumbled.

"We always are," Yami stated plainly, a smile on his lips.

"I'm going to be sitting there, staring into a glass ball. Tell me if that's better or worse."

"Better," Yami chirped. "You could always look in a brothel and see what's going on..." As the two chuckled at that, Anzu and Ryou lowered their eyes to their food. Malik smiled, watching the two at the end of the table. They were like identical twins, just not physically. Both were insanely innocent and out of all of them, they were the youngest. Malik supposed that they would make a good couple if Bakura and Yami weren't so intent on lifting Anzu's skirts.

"Amuse me, Lady Mazaki," Malik spoke as it became quiet. "I'm curious as to know what you were doing in the forest. Not many women go wandering around in the forest by themselves. It's dangerous." He smiled as he said the last sentence, making a shudder run through Anzu's body. This guy was really creepy.

"Nothing has ever tried to harm me in the forest before," she answered after taking a drink of her wine. "It's like a second home to me."

"A second home, hmm? So you spend a lot of time in the forest."

"I did," she replied, correcting him without meaning to. Ryou glanced at her, and then at Malik, whose eyes darkened ever so slightly. "My mother took me there all the time when I was a child. It...didn't seem right to stop just because she was dead."

"She died?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Anzu blinked, surprised by the interrogation. The other three continued with their eating, only half-heartedly listening to the conversation. Apparently it was normal for Malik to ask so many questions or else they would be staring at him.

"I don't really know," she confessed. "All I know is that she started getting sick and staying in bed. She kept getting worse and worse and eventually died in bed." Malik's eyes narrowed on her as she bent her head and tore apart her roll to eat. She wasn't telling him the whole story, he could tell. He didn't press it, though, because he wasn't so interested in her mother's death that he would butt his nose in where it didn't belong.

"So," he said, taking a bite of his strawberry tart, "your mother died and you continued to go to the forest. Didn't your father care in the least about propriety?"

"My father was never there to stop me. I didn't have to worry about propriety in my village." Yami paused in his eating to give her a questioning look. Malik appeared skeptical. "The villagers hated my family and the people we associated with. There was no reason to care about such things. If I wanted to wander around in the forest, why should I not when I had no reputation to worry about?"

"As it happens, Lady Mazaki, things aren't the same in my castle," he told her pointedly. "I may not be holding court anymore – nor can I, in that case – but I do expect a lady to act like a lady. She should hold herself with grace and elegance." He paused, smiling a cold, cruel smile. "Can you handle that much?" She blinked and slowly, her eyes narrowed to a glare.

"I'm poor, not a barbarian. I was taught proper etiquette. There's no reason to treat me like some wild beast." He chuckled lightly.

"If you're poor, that's exactly what you are in my eyes."

"Then you're no better than the people of my village."

"I think," he said with a sigh as he carefully set his fork down on his plate, "that you need to be reminded who is the prince of this castle. Don't forget that you are not like these three. I have lived many years with them and only an hour at the most with you. I would not regret killing you and I will not hesitate in killing you. I told you that you might speak plainly with me, but not insolently. You chose to ignore that warning. I won't remind you again whose hands your life is in. Could I be any more clear?" The only one that was still eating was Bakura, who was forever unfazed by Malik's dark words. Ryou was poking at his food, but Yami was frowning at Malik.

"Malik, you were purposely taunting her – " He began.

"I wasn't speaking to you, Yami," Malik interrupted, not looking at him. Anzu was staring back at him and he could see the hatred in those cerulean pools. The resentment overcame the fear that was in her. Whatever she chose to do, it wouldn't be the wisest thing since her rage was taking over her senses.

"I don't give a damn. You can't just throw jibes like that at someone and not expect a retort."

"Yami, do you want very much to be locked in the tower again?" Malik asked, turning to look at his companion. "Because trust me, I wouldn't mind throwing you up there again." He received no response but a dirty look. There was the sound of a chair drawing back and he and Yami turned to see Anzu leaving the dining room. Bakura raised his head and then flinched as the doors slammed closed. "I'm not liking her attitude."

"What do you expect?" Yami growled. "You keep threatening to kill her left and right when she hasn't done anything but open her mouth and let a few words out. I swear to what's right that you deserve every bit of that attitude."

"I really am considering locking you up in the fucking tower, Yami," Malik snarled at him.

"You go right ahead!" Yami cockily challenged. "If it'll fill that dark part of you that demands power, you go ahead and lock me in the tower. I'll find a way to get out just like last time." Malik stared at him for a moment and then let out an irritated growl, turning back to his food. He didn't care what Yami or that little bitch thought of him. He was going to die in a few months from this damn curse, anyway, so it didn't matter. He could make himself as much of a bastard if he truly wanted to. It's not as though he'd live to regret it for very long.

X

Anzu laid in her bed, curled against herself. She was waiting for when Malik would materialize out of thin air like he and the other men were so good at doing. He'd stab her in the throat now, she was certain of it. She could tell by the way he had calmly threatened to kill her – for the second time since they had met – and the way he threatened to lock Yami up that she had gone too far. Yami had been right, though. Malik had deliberately insulted her.

A knock came on her doors and she stiffened. She remained in her bed, unmoving. Then one of the doors slid open. She heard the sound of soft footsteps and then someone leaning on the bed. "If you continue to say things like that," Bakura's soft breath passed over her ear as he spoke, "you won't be living for much longer. Don't get pissed around him. Yami will stand up for you for only so long. He saved your ass this time; it might not happen again." She clenched her eyes as he took her chin and pressed his lips to hers briefly and then he was gone, the door shutting behind him as quietly as it had opened.

Burying her face in the pillow, Anzu let out all the frustration, fear, and resentment that was bottled inside her and cried hard until there was nothing left. _Let me go home! I want to go home!!_

_End Chapter Three_


	4. Chapter Four

_Thanks to Impashence, drkmagiciangrl25, BananaPlant, The Great Empress, Rogue1979, and Merciless Ruby (Malik really IS a prick in this story, lol) for reviewing. I'm glad you guys are interested in this! Here's the next chapter. _

_Chapter Four_

Yami yawned and opened his eyes as Bakura entered the parlor. His eyes narrowed on him and he asked, "Where did you get to?" Bakura moved his misty eyes to him dispassionately, not responding. He took a glass from the table where wine and glasses were kept and poured himself a cup, taking a casual drink. "Well, mental case from hell?" There wasn't anyone better than Yami at making names for people.

"I went to give a warning to our new guest," he answered. Yami frowned, clearly suspicious. "And, of course, I would never leave a woman without giving her a farewell kiss."

"You son of a – " Yami began angrily, but Ryou quickly cut in before he could finish his curse.

"Bakura, why did you do such a thing?" His younger brother asked with a concerned look on his face. "She's very upset right now."

"I know, which is all the more reason to kiss her."

"Well, did she _want _it?" Ryou asked, trying to deal with the situation diplomatically.

"She didn't pull away," Bakura answered, just to piss his nemesis off. Yami didn't disappoint. He got to his feet and grabbed Bakura by the collar, glaring at him. Smirking, Bakura taunted, "What? Wishing you had thought of it first?" He cackled at Yami's furious expression. Neither of them noticed Malik slink in and stretch out on the divan Yami had been occupying only a moment earlier.

"I'm not a nasty, sneaky bastard like you, Bakura!" He snarled. "You probably forced it on her!"

"I did no such thing," Bakura gasped in mock offense, widening his eyes innocently. When Yami drew his fist back to punch him, he cackled again and shoved Yami off him, knocking the shorter male briefly off balance. He chuckled at Yami's disgusted expression. "Stop being so childish, Yami. I always got the best women and always first. You merely got the leftovers."

"Shut the hell up, Bakura."

"Yes, please," Malik muttered, "shut up. Both of you." Bakura raised his eyebrows at Malik, at last taking note of his presence. Yami sent him a cynical look and went to the opposite side of the room, to the window where Ryou was lingering. "I had to deal with you two battling over women during court; I hardly want to deal with it again. I had assumed you were finished with such idiotic fights."

"We are," Bakura assured, settling into a chair, drinking his wine and smacking his lips. Yami shot a dirty look at him. A chuckle rumbling deep in his throat, Bakura corrected himself, "We _were_. That was when we thought no woman would show up. It's been years, Malik. We can't help but have some fun." Malik didn't reply, staring into the fire without any emotion on his face. Sipping on his wine, Bakura watched his friend, his expression turning solemn. _She really pissed him off, didn't she? He's gotten in this kind of mood from a far worse insult. Why did it touch a nerve? _

"_If you're poor, that's exactly what you are in my eyes."_

"_Then you're no better than the people of my village."_

_That's hardly anything, _Bakura continued to think as he observed his friend. "Ryou," he snapped out to his brother in the silence. "Bring Malik a cup of wine. He needs it." The youngest mumbled assent and came to him with a glass of wine. Malik glanced at him and took it. Ryou returned to his position at the window with Yami, the two of them watching the scene with grave eyes.

"...Really pisses me off," Malik quietly said after taking a drink of his wine.

"What's that?" Bakura queried.

"Her attitude. It needs to be fixed."

"Her _attitude?_" Bakura let out a bark of laughter and Malik looked to him, his eyes dark. "Malik, don't be stupid. You can't fix someone's attitude. Look at Yami. We tried to make him stop being such a cocky bastard, but that didn't work out so well and I _know_ I haven't made my brother into any more of a man than when he entered your court, so why try something you know you'll fail at?" He drank the last bit of his wine and added, "I already warned her, anyway. I even assaulted her a bit to make a point."

"So I heard," Malik muttered, returning his gaze to the fire. He ran his finger over the rim of his glass. "Let's hope she took your warning to heart, because she's really pissing me off." He paused before giving a dark chuckle. "I might even assault her a bit myself."

X

The sun's rays hit Shizuka's face from the window and she blinked, her eyelashes fluttering open. She sat up in the chair and winced at the pain in her back and neck. Looking around, she noticed she was all alone and got to her feet, straightening her dress. She vaguely recalled Jou leaving the village with some other men, Seiji included. Seeing the pain and concern on his elderly face had broken Shizuka's heart. She hated to see him in such a state.

_Jou must have come home already and gone to the stables, _Shizuka thought as she stepped into her brother's room, seeing it in disarray. The clothes he had been wearing yesterday were thrown on the bed. _They must not have found her or he would have woken me up. _She returned to the family room and slumped in the chair, burying her face in her hands. _How could this happen to Anzu? She's never done a bad thing in her life! She's always been so helpful and kind. Why does she have to deal with so many bad things?!_

X

Anzu knew when she woke up that she didn't want to leave her room. She didn't want to go out there and face that complete bastard, Malik, nor did she want to be kissed or touched by Bakura again. She wouldn't mind Yami's friendly talking, but she wasn't even sure he wasn't in the tower Malik had spoke of. Ryou's kind nature was welcoming, but she knew he wasn't as loyal as Yami and wouldn't speak up for her if his brother or Malik came to harass her. _I'm so sick of this place, _Anzu thought as she stood. _I'm sick of everything. _

She grabbed a change of clothes and poked her head out of her room before shutting the door softly and hurrying down the stairs to the washroom. Seeing no one was occupying it, she locked the door and filled the bath with water. When it was full, she turned the faucets off and undressed, hastily bathing, and getting dressed just as fast. Taking the clothes, she ran back to her room, put the clothes in the hamper, and slumped on her bed, sighing. _They're probably having breakfast, _she told herself as her stomach rumbled faintly. _I barely ate anything last night because of that damn man. _Sighing, she opened her wardrobe and took a pair of white slippers to match her white dress and left her room. _I don't think Malik is ever awake in the day, so I might be safe. _

Anzu, remembering the way to the dining room from last night, carefully stepped, hardly making a sound. When she came to the dining room doors, she pressed her ear against it, trying to see if she could ear anything. "Ugh," she muttered to herself, "these doors are so thick I can't tell if anyone's in there."

"Are you quite finished?" A cool voice spoke. She blinked and turned her head slightly to look at Malik, who was standing there, looking as smoothly elegant as usual. She carefully straightened and took a step from the doors, not speaking. He stepped past her, opening the doors and entering. Calling him evil names inside her head, but keeping a calm façade – and following Bakura's advice – she entered the room and shut the door behind her.

Feeling eyes on her, she went to the table and sat down, not speaking or looking at anyone. When she raised her eyes, she met Ryou's kind brown ones and a matching smile. "Good morning," he quietly greeted. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept...well. Thank you for asking, Ryou." She smiled at him. That seemed to break the tension, because Bakura and Yami started bickering about something. Malik hadn't cared in the first place and had gotten his food and was eating it. "Um, where does this food come from, Ryou?" She asked as he got her a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon.

"With our magic, it's not hard to whip something up in hardly any time. Usually Yami's the one to do it, but he and Bakura alternate every once in awhile when Bakura's feeling creative."

"Oh." She sliced the yoke of her egg open and dunked her bread in it and took a bite. When she swallowed, she questioned, "So...Magic?" Ryou laughed, his face bright.

"I was wondering when you would ask about that. Yes, I'm sure it sounds absurd, but we are mages that possess offensive and defensive powers. The mages were wiped out five years ago, but even then we kept to ourselves and rarely ever caused any trouble with normal people."

"Five years ago...Was that when - ?"

"We were cursed?" He finished. She nodded. "Yes, it was. It actually helped us in the sense that it made it so the 'executions' of the mages didn't apply to us. No one could get to us." He paused as he took a drink of his milk. "There's only one other mage other than the four of us and he's Malik's enemy. He's also a prince, so he's a powerful enemy at the same time. Malik thinks that he opened the road for you to come here. We don't know his purpose, but it can't be good."

"No, I suppose not. He sounds dreadful." She frowned, thinking to herself, _But not as bad as Malik. _"Thank you, Ryou," she said sincerely, smiling and taking his hands in hers. "You're the only person that listens to me, it seems like."

"Well," Ryou mumbled, blushing.

"Lady Mazaki," Malik called to her over Bakura and Yami's angry growls. They quieted as he spoke to their female companion and looked over to them just after Anzu had released Ryou's hands. "I don't think Bakura would find it pleasant if you and Ryou ended up in a less than innocent position...If you understand my meaning."

_Keep your mouth shut, Anzu, _she advised herself, her jaw tightening with fury and humiliation as both her own and Ryou's face turned pink. _Don't aggravate him, he'll just have a tantrum and wave a knife around and threaten to kill you. Ha. That's actually a funny picture._ Her lips curved at the thought of Malik stomping his feet and waving a knife around in anger. Realizing she was smiling, she cleared her throat. "You needn't worry," she assured. "I have no intention of doing any such thing with Ryou." Malik merely gazed across at her before returning to his food. Ryou nearly sighed aloud in relief.

_It looks like she decided to take my advice, _Bakura thought, raising his goblet and taking a leisurely drink from it as he watched Anzu eat. He could tell by the tightness of her jaw and then stiff set of her shoulders that she was irritated with what Malik had said. He was certain that Malik had seen it as well, but decided to ignore it. As long as she wasn't mouthing off, Malik was content. She could hate them all she wanted, Malik wouldn't give a damn.

"Well," Bakura yawned, getting to his feet and vanishing his plate and goblet to the kitchen, "I have a long, dull day ahead of me, so I'll excuse myself now. Ryou, where is the Orb?" Ryou gestured vaguely, causing his older brother's eyebrows to snap down. Sometimes the impudence of his younger brother went too far. "Obviously, it's _somewhere_, but _where_ specifically?"

"Bakura, you know where it is," Ryou told him in slight exasperation. "I never put it anywhere else." Bakura grunted and moved towards the doors and then paused, instead traveling to where his brother was sitting. Ryou frowned through a mouthful of food as the other planted his hand on the table and leaned into Anzu, who blinked up at him.

"Perhaps you'd like to join me," he purred, smiling a seductive smile. "It would entertain me." Anzu flushed as he moved closer, their noses almost touching. She could hear growling at the other end of the table and knew it was Yami. When his mouth would have touched hers, he suddenly paused as a hand landed on his shoulder. Bakura glanced at Malik behind him and straightened, plucking his friend's hand off.

"I don't care if it's boring work for you, Bakura," Malik quietly said, "but I won't have you distracted. If you are for but a second, you could miss something vital. You know that as well as I." Bakura stared him mutely for a moment, before inclining his head.

"Of course, Malik," he agreed in his husky voice. He flicked a last glance at Anzu before turning and leaving the room with Malik's eyes on his back the entire time. When the door closed, Malik turned his intense gaze to the female. She stared back at him, a bit flushed. He couldn't tell whether she disliked Bakura's advances or not. He _knew_ she didn't mind Yami or Ryou's company, but Bakura was another matter. He didn't like it. He wasn't sure why, but the thought of her doing something with Bakura just pissed him right off.

"Don't encourage him," was all he said to her before he, too, left the room in a sweep of his natural grace. Anzu stared at where he had been standing before turning to Ryou and Yami after the doors shut for the second time.

"What did I do?" She asked them, clueless.

X

Bakura glanced behind him and paused, hearing the sounds of Malik's boots hitting the floor and based on how rapid they were, he was certain that he wasn't simply returning to his chambers or some other such thing. As Malik rounded the corner and saw Bakura, he halted and frowned at him. "Tell me, Malik. Why do you keep on interfering? Hm?" Bakura queried. He could tell by the darkening of the prince's eyes that he was playing with fire, but for once, he didn't care. He was pissed. Anzu wouldn't have moved when he kissed her; she would have let him do it. Malik had intervened, just as he had in the washroom. He hadn't been able to do the same thing last night, but Bakura would bet Malik might have had she not pissed him off.

"I don't want you playing with her, Bakura," Malik replied in a neutral tone. "Don't touch her, don't kiss her – don't do anything that could lead up to you warming her bed. I want nothing of it."

"You won't be in the bed with us, Malik, so you'll have nothing of it," Bakura said smartly. He didn't regret it, even when Malik's dagger came to his throat. He felt the slightest prick and knew the tip of the dagger had drawn blood. He didn't care. He wanted to know what was unnerving his friend so much. "I will have her, Malik, if I so desire it and if she comes willingly. You have interfered continuously and I'm getting quite sick of it." The tip pressed a bit deeper.

"Be careful what you say, Bakura," Malik murmured. "Take the advice you gave the girl. I am the prince of this castle. I will not have you disobeying me over a stupid girl."

"Then tell me why you're reacting as you are, Malik," Bakura snarled at him. "Perhaps if you did, I would back off."

"You will back off anyway!"

"No, Malik," he softly told him, his chocolate colored eyes turning almost black, "I won't."

_End Chapter Four_


	5. Chapter Five

_Chapter Five_

"No, Malik," Bakura softly told him, his chocolate colored eyes turning almost black, "I won't back off."

"You will do as I say Bakura before I cut your throat here and now." Malik pressed a bit more. "You might be my friend, but I'll not have disobedience here. Do you fucking understand me?"

"Oh, yes, I understand. Are you listening to yourself? You're threatening to kill me over something as trifle as bedding a girl! If you want her for yourself, then I will more than gladly step away and let you have her. I'll even distract Yami for you, but for no other reason will I just leave her be when there's a possibility of me getting a good fuck, Malik. Know that it's been five years since I've been in bed with a woman. If you want her – fine, take her. If Yami wants her, he can kiss my ass. If Ryou wants her, he can kiss my ass, too." Malik stared at him for a long time and then slowly removed the dagger.

"I'll confess to a certain interest in her," he slowly said, "even though she pisses me off to no ends." And she did. The fact that she had calmly told him her story when she first met him had impressed him, but had also irritated him. Then when she stood up to him last night – he had been of the same nature. And certainly, Anzu Mazaki was an attractive female. He could understand Bakura's want to get her in bed and claim her before Yami got a chance, but it just _pissed _him _off_ thinking of Bakura and her doing that. He didn't know _why_, he just knew it did. As soon as Bakura had leaned into her that morning, a rush of rage had engulfed him and he'd been across the room in hardly any time at all. His anger had been hardly suppressed when he went after Bakura.

Now, gazing at the trail of blood coming from Bakura's throat, he felt resentment for himself – and for her, since she was the cause of this.

"Very well, Malik," Bakura rumbled, taking out his handkerchief and wiping his throat, holding it there for a moment. "Have fun with her, but I'm going to be brutally honest with you. Your chances of bedding her aren't high. Mine? Somewhat good. Yami's? Very good. Ryou's? The best. But you? She hates you. You know that. We can both see it on her face. She can't be herself because you can't deal with someone treating you like their equal. I can deal with it and so can Ryou, but she's similar to Yami. She doesn't like being pushed around." He paused and then continued, "She'll keep her mouth shut and act the meek woman, but only because it keeps her safe."

"Thank you for that fine speech, Bakura," Malik sneered. "Ryou isn't going to sleep with her, though, and Yami's chances aren't as good as you think. She's acting like he's more of a brother than a lover. I'd have to say you had the highest chances."

"Hm. Well. In any case, have your fun, Malik. We all know how rare you took women to bed." He gave a tight, grim smile, adding, "But we know you never displeased." Malik watched his friend turn his back to him then, drawing the handkerchief away as he walked away from him. Malik wasn't going to stab him as he walked from him. He never wanted to lose Bakura. He was all he had other than Yami and Ryou; Yami, who was cocky and careless and whose words were senseless in Malik's eyes; Ryou, who would never talk to him as Bakura could, as a friend.

_And then there's Anzu Mazaki, _Malik thought, frowning to himself as he turned back around the corner. _Her comments, much less than Yami's, grind on my nerves. I don't know why, but they do. And of course the damned man himself has to let his mouth fly. Fuck it. I don't care. If she hates me, so be it, but the women didn't go after me more often than Yami and Bakura for no reason. She'll come to my bed and she'll keep coming back. _

X

Anzu sighed as she pushed a door open and stepped outside. A navy blue cloak hung over her arm and almost caught in the door as she closed it. Swinging it around her shoulders, she pinned it at the throat and then threw the hood over her head. Cautiously looking around, she hurried down the steps towards the gate and clasped her hands around the bars, staring intently out at the forest.

"Are you expecting someone to come out?" A dry voice asked. She turned slightly to see Malik with a partially amused look on his face. She immediately had her guard up. Once again, he had performed one of his "magic acts," as she was calling it now.

"No," she answered softly, staring at him. She wanted to turn her back to him, but was unsure of whether that would tick him off or not. She wasn't in the mood to deal with one of his tantrums.

"The curse makes it so that no one can find us," he slowly said, his eyes moving over to the forest. "We cannot hear or see them and they cannot do the same. It's an ingenious curse, but hardly worth admiring when I'm stuck here."

"I suppose five years of the same scenery is a bit too much," Anzu ventured to say. It sounded harmless to _her_. Apparently it was good to Malik, too, because he made no response. He was gazing past the gates to the forest's depths with one of his hands in his pocket and the other hanging at his side.

"Why don't you go do something useful for once?" He asked her after a moment of silence. He glanced at her disinterestedly. "Ryou could use some work in the gardens, I'm sure." She sulked inwardly, taking the suggestion as an order, just as it was meant to be. She removed her hands from the bars and reluctantly moved from him. Malik watched her for a long stretch of time until she disappeared around the castle. When she did, he turned back to the gates to see a familiar, cold male standing on the other side. "Bored much, Seto Kaiba?"

"Just a bit," the latter replied in a level tone. He glanced at the new arrival that stood a few feet behind Malik with a disgusted expression on his face.

Bakura was livid, of course, that Seto had been able to slip out of his hiding place into the accursed grounds so easily. He had been one of the top mages five years ago, though, and with the Earth element being agreeable to him, he was able to slip through the soil – whether the land above it was cursed or not – and travel through it without complications. Bakura, his brother, and Malik didn't have those advantages. The element that favored Malik and Bakura was Darkness and Ryou's was the opposite. Yami had never revealed his preferred element to the three, but it obviously wasn't Earth or he would have saved his own butt if not theirs, too.

"A little late, Bakura," Malik remarked without turning to look at his friend.

"I didn't see where he was going until it _was_ too late, Malik," he snapped back at him. Malik turned his head the slightest bit.

"You dislike my gift," Seto said to Malik, ignoring their exchange completely. He could care less about the tension between them.

"Your gift," Malik repeated, returning his attention to Seto. His lips tilted slightly at Malik's glare. He had watched diligently and could see that the other males had enjoyed Malik's gift more so than himself. "You sent her here, then. But of course you did," he continued without allowing Seto to respond. "Only you would send some random peasant girl to me to play with. Thank you, but I don't need a woman, Seto, however thoughtful it was."

Chuckling, Seto smirked. "You need a woman, Malik. When you realize how much you need her, it'll kill you. You'll die from the inside and regret your pathetic existence ever being born in the same lifetime as myself."

"I already do," Malik sneered back at him. Seto merely smirked.

"Not as much as you will," Seto purred in an annoyingly cocky tone. Malik could feel Bakura tense in aggravation behind him and he casually raised his arm to stop any foolish actions he would perform. He didn't need him calling upon any of his magic quite yet. Besides, they both knew that while the curse was placed upon their dwelling, their magic was dulled and not very powerful. They wouldn't stand a chance against the other mage since it took at least a day on the cursed land for his power to equal that of their own.

"Have you said what you wanted, Seto?" Malik demanded in a quiet voice, his expression swept of all emotion. The mage inclined his head and then raised his fist palm down, staring at Malik.

"Time," he murmured to them, "is growing short. So sweetly short, Malik." He opened his hand and sand spilled down onto the ground, settling there. "One and a half seasons are left before your demise. When that happens, nothing will stop me." Malik stiffened, his eyes narrowing to slits in warning. Both the princes knew that, even on cursed land, Malik was a formidable foe, though only after he got angry enough. Seto had learned it the hard way once before and hadn't tried to overtake Malik since then. Once Malik was dead, he wouldn't hesitate in acting. "Take care, gentlemen." He swept them a mocking bow, sinking down in the soil.

When he was gone, Bakura bit out a snarl and turned and stormed towards the castle. Malik remained in place, his gaze vague and distant. Bakura stormed back to him and snapped out, "You think you have it bad, Malik, dying, but you won't die by that fucking bastard!"

"No," Malik softly agreed, his eyes moving down to the pile of sand outside the gate, "I suppose I don't."

X

Anzu let her fingers slide along the castle wall as she moved up the stone steps towards where the herbal garden was. She paused, staring at the statues on either side of the stairs at the top of the stairs. They were of angels, but they seemed oddly twisted. Their faces were contorted in pain as they stared up at the sky and clutched at their heads. Anzu leaned up to one of the angels, running her fingers over the face, feeling the crease in the stone at its forehead. Her eyes moved on their own accord, stopping at the nude lower half of the angel's body. She glanced to the other angel and saw it was a female, just as nude.

Removing her hand from the statue, she passed them, stepping into the garden. There were other statues, these of cherubims. Anzu could see the white robes of Ryou's bent over a patch of green. She started towards him, and then shied away, seeing the large statue of two male angels stabbing each other that was hovering just above him.

"Oh!" Her gaze dropped from the fierce expressions of the statues to Ryou's kind features. A smile brightened his face as he moved towards her. "Anzu, I wasn't expecting you. Is anything wrong?"

"No," she assured as he stopped a few feet from her. "Ryou...What's wrong with these statues? Surely they're not supposed to look like that?" She nodded to the one he had been beneath only a while ago. He turned to look at it, clearly puzzled by what she meant.

Shrugging, he turned back to her saying, "I can't remember, to be honest. I agree with you, though. It probably wasn't like that all the time. The curse distorted some of the paintings inside the castle and sometimes the lamps will go out for no reason other than the darkness swallowing the light up." Anzu stared at him, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry, Anzu, I didn't mean to scare you!" He hastily apologized, seeing her expression. "It is the truth, though."

"There...did seem to be something wrong with the paintings, but I never thought anything of it." He shrugged helplessly.

"In any case, it doesn't matter. What did you come here for?"

"I wanted to see if I could be of any help."

"Well..." He glanced at the load of things he had yet to finish. Even with his magic, he wouldn't be able to finish it today. "If you insist."

X

Yami was irritated enough with Malik and Bakura from earlier that morning, but when he learned that Ryou and Anzu wouldn't be joining them at the table, he became livid. "Am I the only one who is being shunned by her?" He howled after Bakura had read the brief note from Ryou. "Why me?! I have been perfectly polite to her!"

"Well, maybe that's your problem, Yami," Bakura grunted, vanishing the note and sending his nemesis a bored look. He wouldn't have noticed had Yami not pointed it out, but Anzu _was_ acting warmer towards Ryou than any of the others. He didn't like the development in the least. He had assumed Malik's competitor would be Yami, but apparently it was Bakura's own brother. He was biased in any case. Malik seemed to have forgotten the want to take Anzu to bed, anyway, based on his brooding silence. _That doesn't mean I'll take off from where I picked up, though it does piss me off. Whatever. Maybe my idiot brother will finally get laid. _

Giving a sound of disgust, Yami floated his plate and cup to the kitchen as he walked to it, muttering vulgar things beneath his breath. A moment later, Malik's plate floated into the kitchen, as he hadn't touched a thing he had put on his plate. After Bakura finished his, he vanished it himself to the sink where Yami was in the kitchen.

"What do you suppose he's been doing?" Malik murmured softly to Bakura as they left the dining room.

"Seto?" Bakura asked, wondering why he even cared.

"No. Yami. I haven't seen him anywhere this morning and he's always drifting through the castle and on the grounds, but I never even saw him until now. It's a bit suspicious, wouldn't you say?" Bakura tilted his head, looking at his friend with a puzzled look. "I've never thought about it until now, but what if Yami's element _is_ Earth and he's been slipping in and out of the lands."

"Don't be absurd, Malik. You know that isn't so. Yami wouldn't come back and he isn't one to change loyalties so suddenly, no matter what he was offered. Don't try to point fingers just because Seto showed up and was being a cunt like usual." Malik ignored him and took a step forward and vanished. Bakura sneered at the place where his friend had been, agitated with him to say the least. He didn't understand what his problem was lately. Ever since Anzu Mazaki had arrived, his temper had been worse than usual, not to mention his paranoia. While court had been going on, he had suspected near to everyone of going after his life. When he particularly singled out people, he usually was right about them. He had never suspected anyone in his tight circle of loyal mages. Now, he was considering over Yami's loyalty, something he had never done. Bakura didn't like it. He had a feeling no one was safe from Malik's dark cynicism, not even himself.

X

Anzu exited the washroom, sighing in content as she threaded her fingers through her damp hair. She and Ryou had worked rigorously with the herbs and had finished it before dinner. She still had some time before dinner, so she decided to look around the castle a bit. Taking a metal torch from a carrier, she moved past the stairs down a long corridor that seemed to never end. She had never seen anyone but Yami and occasionally Malik move down this corridor, so she was curious as to what it led to.

When she came at the end of the corridor, she came to large room that appeared to be a ballroom. It was dark and dirty and she didn't like the shadows that encompassed it. Hurrying to the door on her right, she found herself with the choice of three doors. The ones before her were double doors and had a lock around the handles. She frowned and moved towards it, touching the lock. She pulled a little and sighed, seeing it wouldn't budge. She turned to the door to her left and opened it to see a staircase leading up. She went to the door across from it to be met with another staircase. Closing that door, she returned to the first door and shut the door behind her and ascended the stairs.

_I probably shouldn't be nosing around, _she thought with a touch of remorse. _I don't know what I'll find. Skeletons? Maybe. _The stairs continued for a while longer until, at last, a short hall with a red and blue-lined carpet led to a shining oakwood door. The hall was lit up, so she set her torch in an empty carrier and went to the door, smiling to herself. She reached out and touched the brass knob, beginning to turn it just as it turned itself. Jumping back, she stared with wide-eyes as the door swung open.

"What are you doing here?" Malik demanded, frowning down at Anzu. She felt her heart stutter at the glare. He wasn't in a good mood. It was obvious by the darkness in his lavender orbs and the tenseness of his body. He wasn't even completely dressed.

_He must have heard me, _she realized. "I was passing the time by looking around. I didn't mean to be nosy." He glared at her for a moment longer until stepping back and ushering her in.

"Get in," he commanded. "I don't have time to argue with you right now." She stepped in hesitantly and he snapped the door behind her before returning to his body-length mirror, fixing his clothes. "Don't wander around the castle without someone with you," he said, looking to her in the mirror as she stood behind him, watching him silently. "There are things that have slipped through the barrier at the gates that I can't sense. I don't need to find your corpse lying somewhere in a corridor." He paused as he slid his coat on and straightened it out in the front. "Is it smooth in the back?" Anzu looked to the back and moved forward, patting it down and pulling the ends down since they were bent upward.

"Now it is," she answered. "What kinds of things are out of the castle walls?" He made a vague gesture, frowning. "There were wolves chasing me when I first came."

"Is that right?" He eyed her as he turned around. "You never mentioned that." He went to the trunk at the end of his bed and sat on it, taking his shining boot and pushing his feet in them. "Why is that?"

"It never seemed important at the time." _Is he actually talking somewhat civil? _She thought, watching as he bent over and tied the laces of his boots.

"You'll only be here until the spring, Anzu," he said abruptly, raising his head. One of his boots was untied and it was irritating her. She knelt down and gestured for him to lift his foot. He did so and she set the boot on her lap, beginning to tie the laces. "My twenty-sixth birthday is of the third month of spring, in May. The curse will kill me then and with my death, it will be broken. If one of them are given the time, Bakura or one of the other two can take you to your village in a snap. Don't expect to see them after that, though."

"Why?" She queried baldly. She winced, seeing him glower at her. She finished tying his boot and stood up after he removed his foot. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, you shouldn't have, and don't ask any of them, either. It's none of your business." He nodded to the door, saying, "Dinner starts soon. I'll walk you down." She bobbed her head and took his arm, looping her arm in his. "What happens to them after I die is their concern, not yours. Don't go sticking your nose in our business, am I clear? Don't go up the stairs at the door across from mine and stay away from the ballroom and the other door in the ballroom."

"Is there something wrong with the ballroom?" She asked quietly as he led her out of his chambers. "It felt...strange."

"Granted. There is something in there, but I have yet to find the time to get rid of it." She stopped, staring at him. He paused as well, frowning at her. "What is your problem?"

"You have all the time in the world and you can't get rid of some deadly thing in a room?" She burst out unexpectedly. She instantly regretted it when his hand caught her jaw and he slammed her into the wall. She winced as her head banged against the stone wall. She sent a silent prayer up to the heavens as he neared, enclosing her against the wall. His eyes were slits of dark fury and she was certain she saw the fires of hell burning in them.

"You have some nerve," he whispered to her in a tone that was cold and hostile. "Ever since you stepped into this castle, you've been impudent towards me. I've lost count of how many warnings both Bakura and myself have given you and you've ignored each of them. They seem to only affect you for only a few hours before they expire. Explain to me why that is."

_If I'm going to die, then I'm at least going to go down in a flash, _Anzu thought. She shoved her hands against his shoulders, grunting slightly. "I lived in a village where I had to take care of myself against jibes. Excuse me if I speak with my mind, but I can't help it. Even if you are the prince of this castle, Malik, I'm not about to treat you any differently. It's out of habit! It's a habit that won't be broken. I've had it my entire life. If you're going to kill me because I speak my mind, then fine, but it's about time someone told you what an absolute spoiled brat you act like."

After her speech, she knew that he was beyond pissed. She could tell by the angry tremor in his fingers as they tightened on her jaw. She didn't care. Someone had to tell him, even if it cost her life. But he surprised her. Instead of killing her, he chose the alternative. He released her jaw and grasped her hair, jerking her head back so those blazing azure eyes of hers met his – and he kissed her. Hard.

He could kill her, but he knew she was right. He should have known that nothing could stop that mouth of hers – except shutting it up in the most productive way he could. And he did. He thrust his tongue in those sweet depths of hers and she trembled beneath him. He inwardly smirked in triumph hearing her moan; he felt her body soften against his in response to him.

Malik finally drew away and glared down at her, though not quite too fiercely. "That'll teach you to talk back to me that way again," he stated. "Now, get going. We're going to be late." Anzu didn't even answer as he dragged her away from the hall and down the stairs. She was too shocked to even speak. She had been kissed twice in her life, both times here at the castle. She had to confess to herself that the second time was more pleasant than the first.

_I won't even think about it any further, _she thought as they emerged in the entrance hall and moved towards the dining room. _Because if I do, I'm sure I'll lose myself to him. _

X

Anzu sighed, shifting in her bed, snuggling against her pillow. The meal tonight had been pleasant enough. Yami had seated himself at the end of the table across from Ryou since she and him hadn't talked much. His conversation was interesting and enjoyable, to be sure. He always had something amusing to say and at the end of dinner, she had forgotten all about Malik's furious kiss. After she had turned down her oil lamps, though, and had settled into bed in her nightgown, the memory of his soft lips on hers had become vivid in her mind once again.

Ignoring it, she closed her eyes and sighed, letting herself fall asleep.

X

"Hm..." Malik paused, staring at the ballroom, his eyes raking it. The windows spilled moonlight onto the dusty floor, giving light to the usually large, pitch-dark room. Once, this room had never been empty at night, always filled with dancing and chatter. For five years, it had been empty, collecting dust. And for the last two months, it had been completely dark, no light ever entering the room. Some kind of darkness had arrived and it concerned him that it was suddenly missing. Yami, Bakura, and Malik all had rooms in this wing of the castle. Ryou's room was in the same wing as Anzu's, but on the other side of the wing. He doubted the dark creature that had been occupying the ballroom would simply leave. _I wonder if Anzu's presence interested it..._ Malik vaguely thought.

"Anything wrong?" Bakura questioned softly, his expression showing clearly what he thought about investigating anything. He and Ryou needed sleep more than Malik and Yami did. The latter pair could go without sleep easily and act completely unaffected.

"No, nothing I can't handle. Go on to bed, Bakura." His friend nodded and left him with Yami, who had his head tilted back and staring up at the ceiling. Malik, too, looked at the ceiling to see if the darkness was there. But no, he was not so lucky. Sprinkles of light lit up the glittering ceiling. "It moved to a different part of the castle."

"There is no reason it would," Yami responded, letting his head fall back in place just as Malik did. "I'm not in the mood for it, really," he lazily continued, stretching his arms up. "I'm in too good of spirits to have some dark thing ruin it for me." He sighed, cracking his neck. "I will, of course, step in if you're unable to deal with it."

"Then come with me. I want to check somewhere." Yami shrugged and followed him. He didn't ask any questions when Malik moved down the hall where Anzu's room was located. It was one of the times Malik found himself appreciating Yami's company. Ryou would be asking questions and Bakura would be grumbling beneath his breath. Yami was silent, especially when it came to things such as these.

Carefully, Malik opened one of Anzu's doors and peered in. He could see Anzu's slumbering form in the bed, curled up. He moved his eyes over the ceiling and around the room cautiously. His gaze paused at the corner of the room where it seemed particularly dark, but it was a far too small area for the massive darkness that had taken over the ballroom. He doubted it was anything more than a normal dark spot. He looked once more at Anzu and satisfied his guest was in no danger, he shut the door and nodded to Yami, who turned without a word and led the way back down the hall.

X

Anzu's eyes slid open and she frowned, wondering what had woken her up. Then she realized that it was completely dark in her room. But that was impossible. The balcony window gave moonlight and even if it were a new moon (which it was not,) the room wouldn't be so dark. She felt as though she was blind as she sat up. Blinking, she looked around.

Anzu could hear something shifting in her room and fear gripped her, building in her chest. A flash of light was seen in the corner of her eye and she swallowed, turning to the light to see the most gruesome face she had ever laid eyes on. The eyes bulged, the mouth spread open to reveal sharp, stained teeth and it held a red tongue that rolled out like a dog's. She didn't think twice.

She fell out of bed purposely, the covers tangling around her and she screamed as the creature moved in on her. She could see nothing but that pale face in the darkness. She fumbled with her blankets and sobbed, crawling on the ground. A slimy hand grasped her ankle and jerked. A shriek was ripped from her throat and she clawed at the ground. "Someone help!" She cried desperately. She knew that no one was near her room, though, and that it would be impossible for anyone to hear her. She swung her arm, hitting the creature in the face. It snarled and bit down on her arm, its teeth sinking through the thin cloth of her gown and her flesh. She choked on a gasp and felt her grip on consciousness begin to waver as the fear began to close in on her fragile mind.

As she wrenched her arm from the creature's mouth, she could hear cursing somewhere and a desperate voice calling out, "Anzu! Anzu, where are you?"

"Yami!" She cried and then yelped as the creature slammed her head on the floor. It ripped her gown down to reveal her neck and some of her chest and bared its teeth, preparing to strike. A bright light suddenly enveloped them and the creature let out a terrible shriek of agony. The darkness evaporated to reveal a slimy, pale creature that was vulnerable without its darkness.

With a flick of his finger, Malik had the creature pinned to the ground. A moment later, it was burning in a flame, screaming. He vanished the pile of dust and turned to see Yami bringing Anzu to her feet. His jaw tightened at the sight of her. Her face was white, stained with tears, and she was shaking badly. Her arm was a mangled sight with blood dripping down on the carpet. Her gown was torn and she was desperately trying to conceal herself with her bad arm while trying to hold onto Yami at the same time. The male in speaking sent Malik a terrified look. They all knew how bad a creature of the night's bite was.

"Malik..." Yami began, but he waved a hand to hush him. He knew Yami wouldn't be able to take care of her wound and hear her scream. He would have to do it, because he doubted Bakura would be able to stay awake throughout the process. Malik swept Anzu into his arms. She was already beginning to slip into unconsciousness.

"Get the herbs and the brew, Yami," Malik ordered. "Bring it to my room and then leave. I'll take care of it." Yami mutely nodded in answer.

_End Chapter Five_


	6. Chapter Six

_Thanks goes to Merciless Ruby, drkmagiciangrl25, Tevana, Cream-Bunny156 (Yeah, I don't think I'd like to get bitten by some raging, dark-based monster with really sharp teeth and poison in its saliva, either...(pause) (x.x) Ick,) Nikki (I usually try not to have a lot of guys going after her, but their hormones are going bonkers, lol, so it's only natural. I envy her, too, though!), Impashence, Star Princess, and Monkeyluv4646 for reviewing. You guys rock my socks off! Seriously!_

_Chapter Six_

Anzu felt a hot, blistering pain and woke with a shriek, struggling against the hand that was pinning her down. The pain continued, piercing her wound with needles, stabbing her. She kicked and screamed and sobbed, "Stop! Make it stop!" She wasn't even aware of who was causing the pain, only that something was being ground into the wound on her arm and that it hurt worse than anything she had never experienced.

Gradually, her screams turned to whimpers as the pain began to lessen. She stopped struggling, laying on the soft quilt she had been set on. She never opened her eyes, never tried to. She was afraid of what she would see. Then the pain was gone, even though something was still being forced into her wound and rubbed; then it, too, stopped. Careful hands lifted her arm and she rolled her head to the side, her eyes fluttering open. She stared uncomprehendingly at Malik Ishtar, the prince of the castle she was staying in. He was bandaging her arm and looked tense. His usual elegant appearance was gone. The room was warm, she noticed at seeing his long, dirty blonde hair sticking to his neck, his shirt torn open to the waist, and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Anzu closed her eyes again, feeling his careful fingers finish the bandaging. She heard him sigh and she opened her eyes to see what he was doing. He was vanishing two bowls and some towels. He glanced to the bed and, seeing her watching him, he moved back to the bed and leaned over her, asking in a quiet, weary tone, "How does it feel?"

"...Fine," she answered hoarsely. Surprised by her own voice, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion; but then she remembered her screaming and thrashing. "Were you the one here the whole time?"

"Bakura sleeps like the dead after he falls asleep and Ryou and Yami wouldn't be able to bear to hear you scream, let alone be strong enough to hold you down," he answered, rubbing his face, "so yes, I was the one here the entire time."

"...Thank you."

"I'm not to thank," he brusquely answered. "I should have taken care of that creature sooner, just as you said, but I neglected it and so it found you. You're my guest here, Anzu, and therefore my responsibility. You shouldn't have been attacked as you had."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Malik," was her quiet response. He didn't bother telling her that his whole life was made up of mistakes because it wasn't any of her business what his life had been before this. It was none of her business how the curse had come upon him, nor what would happen to his only companions after he died. She didn't need to know anything. After he died, she would go back to her village and there was nothing more to it. He admitted to himself, though, that he regretted his negligence to his castle for five years. She could have been killed if he and Yami hadn't taken notice of the creature's absence in the ballroom and if they hadn't been just at the bottom of the stairs when her screams had begun. Why he cared if she died was beyond him, but he did want to protect her. There was just something about her that was envious.

"Go to sleep, Anzu," he told her, stumbling to his feet and towards his personal washroom. "You need the rest." She gave a soft mumble of assent and began to fall asleep.

Malik shut the door to his washroom and after undressing, he ran the warm water in his marble, white tub and settled in it. When it was full, he shut the water off and washed his sweaty hair and body before dropping his head back against the tub's edge, remembering that day five years ago when that old hag had come to his castle...

_- Five Years Ago -_

_Malik smiled idly to himself as he descended the smooth, stone steps from his room. Upstairs was a woman dressing. He hadn't bothered with getting her name. She was just fun for himself. He had had better women, but he supposed she would have to do until he found someone better. He would have to smack her around if she boasted about her conquest. _

_Bakura glanced at him as he exited the library and smiled at Malik in greeting. "Have fun, you dirty bastard?" He asked as Malik shut the door that led up to his room. Across from him was the door that led to Bakura's room. As far as he knew, Bakura hadn't had a woman in his bed that night yet. He was feeling picky and would take nothing but the best. Apparently Yami had won that round tonight, because he was nowhere near to taunt Bakura. Malik doubted he was with Ryou, because the younger brother of Bakura's preferred to keep to himself in his room at night. Well, that was just fine by Malik. He didn't care either way._

"_As much fun as I can with twits like her." Bakura let out a bark of laughter just as a servant came scuttling towards them. Malik glanced lazily to him, smiling pleasantly. "What is it, Tsuge?"_

"_Sir, Mr. Hero seems to have a problem at the gates." Malik and Bakura exchanged looks, frowning. All the guests had arrived, so whoever was trying to get in wasn't invited. Malik never allowed anyone uninvited in his castle at one of his balls and wasn't about to start. "He says it's an old woman."_

"_An old woman?" Malik repeated, laughing. "And he's having a problem?" The servant shrugged nervously. "Very well, I'll be right there." The servant gave a relieved look. It was apparent that he hadn't been sure whether Malik would get angry or not. He left briskly and Malik followed him with an easy pace, Bakura beside him. "What could that idiot possibly need me for with an old lady? He knows I won't allow anyone of the peasant kind in my castle." _

"_Perhaps the pansy can't handle her," Bakura teased, chuckling. Just as they were passing through the ballroom, Yami intercepted them, his smile charming as ever. "Get the hell out of the way, you whore." Yami let out a laugh, his face shining with a normal cheerfulness that he held._

"_I'm not a whore, and no, I won't. I'm curious as to where you two are heading off to." He fixed them with a look and Malik almost slapped him. Yami was as impudent as ever, but he supposed it wouldn't hurt to let him come along. He paused in his thoughts, seeing Ryou hovering hesitantly behind Yami. Bakura noticed as well and glared at the youngest of the four. Ryou hung his head and Yami glanced behind him at his friend. "Since I seem to be the preferred man," Yami cockily told Bakura, "I thought to help your brother get himself a woman, but it took some time to force him out of his room, I must say."_

"_Later," Malik interrupted as Bakura opened his mouth to retort. "I have something to take care of." _

"_And we'll be coming along," Yami piped up, nodding to Ryou, who meekly nodded in agreement. Bakura gave a sound of disgust at his brother's association with his enemy. The four of them headed outside, swinging their cloaks around them, covering them from the briskness of the cool, outside air. _

_Mr. Hero, at the gates, nodded to Malik as he came forward. "Sir, I know your feelings about not allowing anyone in when they are uninvited, but this old woman stumbled out of the forest quite wounded and seems to need a place to stay. I was thinking – "_

"_Thinking what?" Malik cut in mildly, peering down at the slumped form between the open gates. He could smell a strange odor emanating from the elderly woman and felt disgust rise in him. She spoke not one word, but listened to them patiently. He could see a bloodstain where he supposed her shoulder was, but could care less for what happened to this woman. "It is her own fault for being in the forest. Why should I care for the stupid old hag?" _

"_Now, Malik," Yami began, smiling patiently._

"_Shut the hell up, Yami. I don't give a shit what you think I should do. I don't want some filthy beggar in my castle. Kill her to take her out of her misery if you have to, Mr. Hero, just keep her away from here. She'll only scare my guests away." He started to turn away with a hesitant Ryou and irritated Yami, but a rasping voice spoke to him, making him turn. _

"_Is that all you care about?" The old woman asked, her voice hoarse with disuse. "Entertaining your guests and keeping your castle in order? Do you have no heart?" Malik glanced at Bakura. They exchanged an amused look._

"_Why, of course I don't," Malik responded, chuckling. "Stupid woman. Does it look like I give a damn what you think about?"_

"_You will regret speaking that way to me. Reconsider, prince. Reconsider carefully. I will forgive you if you give me a place to stay for the night."_

"_I don't need your forgiveness, old hag," Malik snapped, not liking the tone of voice she was using. It sounded as though she were threatening him. "Leave, now." _

"_Malik," Yami tried again, but Malik ignored him. "Ah, well, alright. It won't be my fault if some psychotic old lady starts running around the castle." He laughed at the scenario playing out in his head. _

"_I will not leave," the old woman proclaimed simply._

"_Perhaps I'll make you, then," Malik suggested coldly, raising his hand, fire building in his hand to shoot at her. But suddenly it stopped. He stared at his hand in bemusement and then looked at the old hag, who had raised her head, her wrinkled face placed in a solemn expression. He growled and tried to summon his magic, but there was nothing there. _But that can't be! _He thought in despair. _I am a mage! I will always have a reservoir of magic unless I use all of it, which I haven't! The reservoir should be full! _"What have you done, you bitch?" He snarled at her. _

"_For your words and cruelty, you will be cursed," she stated without answering his question. Mr. Hero stood by in horror at the scene unfolding before him. The old woman raised her hands and they glowed dully as she drew a symbol in the air that glowed briefly before fading. "The curse will cure your cold heart or else you will die. You have until your twenty-sixth birthday to find the one that you will love and who will love you in return. If you cannot, you will die on your twenty-sixth birthday and only then will the curse be broken."_

"_What nonsense is she talking about?" Bakura mumbled in boredom. Ryou appeared stricken with fear beside him._

"_You will be unable to leave the castle," she continued without looking at Bakura. "You and these three who stand so close to your side, along with the other prince close to you. You will have your friends suffer because of your selfishness. Only these four shall be your companions for the next six years. You cannot escape your fate." Malik stared at her, and then laughed._

"_Is this a joke?" He questioned, smirking. "You're not powerful enough to do any such thing, woman. Don't deem to believe you can curse me on my own grounds." _

"_You will believe it when you wake up." She snapped her fingers and suddenly, the mages saw black and fell to the ground, unconscious._

_When Malik woke up again, it was to the calling of his hated enemy. He opened his eyes to see Seto Kaiba standing above him, his expression neutral, swept clean of all emotion as it always was. Malik blinked rapidly and then stumbled to his feet, swaying uncertainly. "What have you done, Malik Ishtar?" Seto wanted to know. Malik stared at him and then turned to look at his castle. He could hear nothing from inside. It was silent. In fact, it wasn't just the inside that appeared to be silent. Outside, it was mute except for the sound of the water running from fountains and the shifting of his friends on the ground. It had never been this quiet since he had become prince of this castle. "You fool," Seto growled as Malik turned to him. "You went and got us cursed." _

"_I suppose I'll have to kill you for that," Yami rumbled from the ground. He got to his feet and groaned, holding his head. "Ow. That smarts a bit." _

"_I tried to leave, but there are dark creatures outside the castle," Seto continued, glaring at him hatefully. "The forest redirects me here every time I try to leave through it. Transporting is useless as well. Look at what you've done!" Malik stared at him blankly for a long moment, unable to believe that he had gotten himself and his friends cursed. _

"_That cannot be," was all he muttered. _

"_Get used to it," Seto snapped, "because it's very real, Ishtar. Some prince you are." Malik didn't even reply. He turned to Ryou, who was helping Bakura to his feet._

"_You and Yami," he ordered, "set up a barrier. Let the gates be the border of the barrier. I want it to be able to keep the creatures Seto spoke of out of the castle. I'm...going inside to think. I can't handle this right now." Seto snorted in reply and then paused, looking thoughtful. _

"_You four might be stuck here," he said smugly after a long moment of silence with them looking at him, "but I'm leaving." _

"_And how do you intend to do that since you just said – " Malik began to half-scream at him, but Seto ignored him._

"_No curse can penetrate the soil of the Earth," he sneered. "Ta, idiot and pals." He laughed and sunk into the soil. Malik started towards him, but he was gone. Seto didn't return. _

_That whole night, Ryou, a more scholarly mage and knowing more spells than the others, tried everything he knew to try and break the curse, but it was no use. They knew, as they stood there at sunset, staring around them, that they were doomed. _

_- Presently -_

Malik raised his head from the edge of the tub, swallowing. The four of them had tried to make the best of their life, but after awhile, they simply seemed to float around the land of the castle and the castle itself like ghosts. Their time had never been as alive as it was now with Anzu present.

_Damn that hag, _Malik thought wearily as he got out of the tub and dried off. _If she wanted to teach me a lesson, making it so I died was unnecessary. She simply could have cursed me for my whole life. At least then Bakura, Ryou, and Yami – well, I don't give a shit about Yami – wouldn't have to die by Seto's hands. _Something suddenly occurred to Malik and he swore softly, "Fuck." _Seto's not going to let Anzu go. I should have known that. Damn it all to hell. _He didn't say it to himself or aloud, but he knew that Anzu had never deserved to get involved in this mess. She had been lured here and then locked in by the curse. Nothing could save her.

_End Chapter Six_


	7. Chapter Seven

Thanks to **Nikki, Merciless Ruby** (I'm really killing you with all these cliffhangers, aren't I? lol,) **Impashence** (Aww! Your review totally made my day! I didn't know you loved this story that much!), **drkmagiciangrl25** (I hate sad endings, so I doubt that this story will end up with one, hehehe,) **Midnight Chamber** (I usually try not to do cliffhangers, but I've been doing a lot of them lately,) **DarkAngel4u **(There's a lot of yaoi on this site, lol, so it's hard to find good pro-Anzu stories,) **Tevana** (I put my flashback in the middle so it wouldn't be too much like Beauty and the Beast, hehehe!), and **Leigh4 **(Thanks majorly!) for reviewing. 

_Here's the next chapter with extra conflict between the awesome gentlemen of this story!_

_Chapter Seven_

Anzu moaned softly and shifted in the bed. Her body cried out in protest as her sore muscles stretched and shifted. She hadn't noticed it last night, but she wasn't in her torn nightgown anymore, but a silk robe that was tied securely around her waist. It slid easily along her skin. Anzu looked around, searching for Malik, but couldn't find him anywhere. Cautiously, she looked beside her and beneath the covers, but he wasn't sleeping there, either.

Stumbling to her feet, Anzu moved around the bed, her hands keeping her upright as she kept at least one hand on something. Her mind was whirling from dizziness, but she didn't care. Pausing briefly, she let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes. Nodding in determination, she dragged herself over to the door diagonally across from the washroom and turned the knob, poking her head in to see it was a drawing room. This was where Malik was, lounging on one of the divans. He raised his head and frowned at her.

"Go back to bed," was all he said.

"It's your bed," she mumbled, a wave of dizziness washing over her. She entered the room and shut the door behind her and moved to one of the divans, collapsing on it. She didn't take any notice how the robe slid up her thigh, dangerously close to revealing something more personal. "I need to go back to my own room." She didn't want to be alone, but she also didn't want to steal Malik's bed from him.

"I prefer you in my sight," he said, getting to his feet. He scooped her up in his arms and left the drawing room, returning to his bedchamber. He set her in the bed and pulled the covers over her. "You will stay here until you're better. The herbs won't stop affecting you until tomorrow morning, so rest for the day. I don't need you passing out everywhere." She frowned, peering up at him. Was there a note of concern in his voice or was it her imagination?

"...Alright," she acquiesced, laying her head against the pillow. Her small trip to the drawing room had exhausted her. It wouldn't hurt to take a small nap. "I'll rest...for a bit."

"Hm." She caught a last glimpse of Malik's drawn expression before the darkness of sleep engulfed her.

---

Bakura frowned, glancing at the empty spots at the ends of the dining table. Malik was missing, as well as Anzu. He supposed it wasn't surprising Anzu was missing, since she often came late to breakfast, but Malik was another matter. He hadn't even emerged from his room. Bakura vaguely remembered hearing a commotion last night and wondered if the two missing occupants had been fighting. If that was the case, Malik was probably sulking and Anzu dead.

Shifting uncomfortably, Bakura flashed a look from his yawning younger brother to his nemesis. Yami seemed at ease with Malik and Anzu's disappearance, which was strange. If he knew nothing, he'd be asking Bakura and Ryou questions about Anzu's absence. Instead, he was quiet, eating his breakfast as though nothing was amiss. Bakura didn't like it.

The doors clicked open and the three looked to Malik, who entered the room. He shut the doors behind him and moved to his seat, his face a bit gray from weariness. Apprehension jumped in Ryou and Bakura's eyes and they exchanged a brief, concerned look. Malik could go days without sleep and look perfectly fine. Ryou seemed to finally realize that Anzu wasn't at the table. "Where's Anzu?" He questioned the table curiously. Malik looked at Ryou, his jaw tightening. He blinked and bowed his head, shivering at the hostile look.

"He was only stating what we all were thinking, Malik," Yami told him placidly, taking a drink of his wine. "No reason to get angry."

"Do you recall the creature that's been lurking in the ballroom, Bakura?" Malik asked his friend, ignoring Yami pointedly. Bakura frowned at the small smile that curled Yami's lips upward.

"I remember," Bakura answered carefully, unsure of what it had to do with anything. "Did you take care of it? It wasn't there this morning."

"No, not in the way I should have." Malik paused, clasping his hands as he leaned his elbows on the table, resting his chin on them. "It went to Anzu's room last night. I suspected as much and Yami and I went to check it out. It wasn't there at the time when we came, but after we left, it attacked Anzu. It bit her." Ryou let out a strangled sound and Malik glanced at him, seeing the horror on the youngest one's face. "I took care of it, but the herbs are still in her bloodstream, so she's staying in my room for the time being."

"Your room has the most protection," Yami remarked, "so she should be safe."

"Exactly. I don't care if any of you go to see her, but when I left, she was asleep. I just came down to get something to eat and tell you what happened. I won't be around today."

"Mmm," Bakura mumbled as he chewed on a piece of toast. He swallowed and said, "Alright. I'm not going to see the wench, though. I see no reason why to."

"I want to see how she's faring for myself," Yami said to Malik, smiling to take the sting from his words. He knew that if he worked Malik's nerves up when he was so weary, he would only cause his own death. Malik had used all of his magic last night in that encounter with the dark creature. If it hadn't been resisting, Yami supposed Malik would be in better condition, but as it was, Malik's body was trying to cope. He knew how stubborn the prince was, though, and knew that Malik wouldn't let himself rest while Anzu was weakened as she was. What he needed was sleep, though, and without it, his body would continue eat itself up.

"Yami and I can watch over Anzu for a couple hours, Malik," Ryou quietly suggested. His eyes had been taking in every movement of Malik's, and he didn't like how his magic had affected him. "You dug deep into your reservoir, didn't you?" Malik met Ryou's eyes, frowning in some irritation. He knew that it was out of concern that Ryou asked, so he didn't snap out at him like he would if Yami or Bakura had been the one who queried about it.

"I went a bit over," Malik confessed after a pause. He sighed and took a drink of wine, thankful for the liquid's soothing glide down his parched throat. "I'd be more at ease if Bakura was with you both, though."

"Fine," Bakura bit out through a mouthful of food, taking the hint. Malik chuckled and nodded.

"Then I'll sleep for awhile in the drawing room. If any problem arises, I want to be woken up."

"And we won't hesitate in waking you," Yami assured with a grin, suggesting that battling with any creatures was not on his list today.

"Good. Let me eat and we'll go on up."

---

Ryou glanced at Yami and Bakura who were settled at the window seat as he finished the brew that he was making for Anzu. Malik had passed out in an instant on the divan in his drawing room. He had ordered Yami to keep the door open, but never one to take orders well, Yami had shut it. Malik could be woken up easily and if they wanted to talk at all, he would get no sleep with the door open, no matter how tired he was.

When the three had gathered around the bed in which Anzu was sleeping in, Yami had paled and glanced at his companions. Ryou's feelings were similar. Contrary to Anzu's usually fair-skinned beauty, she was looking wan and thin. The herbs, powerful so that they could eat up the poison of the creature's bite and the darkness's corruption, didn't only attack what had been put into her bloodstream by the creature, but also her own body. It was the reason Ryou was making a brew for her. By tomorrow, if she didn't drink his brew, she would be gaunt and it could take weeks to get any meat back on her. The brew would counteract the herb's effects. She was only a bit thin now, so after a good meal, she would be looking as healthy as ever.

"The barrier is growing weak," Bakura softly told his companions. Ryou glanced at him, a bead of sweat forming on his brow. He didn't disagree, because he had known for a while that the power on the barrier was waning. The first day of the curse, their power had hardly been weakened, so he and Yami had easily been able to put a strong barrier up. If it fell, it wouldn't be raised again.

In the past, the two of them had been the greatest defense mages, especially Ryou, who worked on the element of Light. Yami's magic was a steady balance of Light and Darkness, so it was hard to discern which element he worked best with. It was also easy for him to switch from defense to offense and back much more easily than any of the others.

_The barrier is only growing weak because the curse is at its high point, _Ryou thought as he finished the brew. _It might stay up, at least until the curse is broken. But even then, it won't matter. Seto will be waiting right outside the gates to destroy us. He'll be the only mage remaining. _

"A creature that powerful shouldn't have been able to come in," Bakura continued. "If it was able to drain Malik so easily..." He trailed off. Malik was their best mage. If creatures such as that kept coming in, they were going to have quite a bit of problems.

"Stop thinking so pessimistically," Yami said, yawning in a lazy fashion, stretching his legs out. "We'll deal with the problem when it comes up. We don't have anything to worry about for the time being." He smiled at Bakura, who glared at him hatefully.

"I'm glad you can be so nonchalant about this," he snarled. "If you haven't noticed, the problem has already come up. Anzu and Malik both could have fucking died if he couldn't deal with the creature. He almost couldn't, based on the condition he was in this morning! I doubt _you_ would have been able to do shit, since you're the pansy ass in our group." Yami's smile had become nonexistent and for once in a very long time, he was pissed. It wasn't brief anger that was filling his face with a cold, dark mask. Ryou looked nervously to his brother. He had gone too far this time.

"You guys, please – " Ryou began desperately, but Yami had already slammed Bakura into the wall with a strength that startled both of his companions. Bakura blinked once in surprise and then sneered at him.

"I've dealt with you for long enough, Bakura," Yami softly said in a tone that was deadly. "I should have killed you years ago." Bakura snorted, laughing in his face.

"As if you fucking could, Yami. Come on, then. Let's see what you can do."

"Bakura!" Ryou snapped, casting a fearful look at Yami, whose eyes had narrowed to slits. He could see by the faint glow in his hand that the room was about to be blown to smithereens. Yami's reservoir was deeper than Bakura's and so he would last longer in the battle. Bakura could land hard attacks, but he couldn't defend himself as well as Yami could. There was no hope for him and Ryou wasn't about to enter the conflict unless he absolutely had to.

None of them got a chance to move, though, because Yami was abruptly thrown from Bakura and landed in a heap on the other side of the room, missing the body-length mirror by an inch. Reflected in the mirror was Malik at the drawing room doorway, his face a mask of utter fury. Ryou cringed. He had never seen such a look on his face, but apparently Bakura and Yami had, because they stilled instantly and looked to him, Yami with wild eyes.

"If either of you fucking move, I won't hesitate to throw you out the gates of the castle to have you fend for yourself," Malik hissed. "Am I _anyway_ misunderstood?" Yami stumbled to his feet, panting a bit, his mouth pinched. He didn't answer Malik's question, but simply crossed the room and left, shutting the door a bit hard behind him. Bakura started to laugh, but there was a nervous tremor in it.

"No, Malik," he managed, running his fingers through his hair, "you're not misunderstood." Malik, with eyes a dark violet, turned and then paused, eyeing Anzu for a moment before leaving, keeping the drawing room door open. Ryou didn't speak for a long moment, watching his brother carefully.

Finally, he shook his head and went to the bed, leaning over and shaking Anzu lightly. The brew was done and she needed to drink it now. If Yami came back, he wouldn't cause any trouble while she was awake and especially not with Malik in the other room and in his current mood. Anzu shifted and turned to her side on her bad arm and immediately whipped back to her back, wincing. She opened her eyes blearily, her hand moving to her bandage as pain stabbed into the wound. She raised her eyes to Ryou's friendly ones and blinked. "...Where's Malik?" She mumbled.

"He's sleeping," Ryou responded gently. "In the meantime, you need to drink some brew." Anzu looked around and saw Bakura at the window, snickering to himself. She looked at Ryou in question, but he shook his head, waving a hand for her not to ask. It was apparent by the anxious look in his wide eyes that something had happened while she'd been sleeping.

Ryou helped her sit up, propping the pillows up for her and then handed her a goblet full of the steaming brew. She stared down in the blue depths, sniffing lightly. It smelled like mint. "You need to drink all of it. I'll make you more later on tonight. It'll help you recover without any pain in your muscles or the wound and will keep the effects of the herbs from getting to you." He smiled at her as he said all of this to her, but she couldn't help but feel that the smile was a bit shaky.

She drank the brew, surprised at how cool it felt, even though it was steaming. After drinking all of it, with Ryou watching her the entire time, she handed the goblet to him and murmured a soft, "Thank you." He bobbed his head and vanished the goblet and the things he had used to make the brew. She slid her legs out of the bed and got to her feet carefully. Relieved no dizziness came, she inched over to the drawing room and peered in to see Malik relaxed on a divan, sleeping soundly. She returned to the bed, satisfied that he was somewhere near. _I shouldn't be so dependent on him, but somehow I know he's the only person here that will be able to keep me safe. _

"So, Anzu," Bakura drawled in a tone of voice that had a hysterical edge to it, "how does it feel to be at the edge of death?" He laughed and added, "Because I sure as hell didn't like it!"

"What's he talking about?" Anzu asked, uneasy with the way he was acting.

"Oh...Well, he and Yami had an argument is all," Ryou answered, smiling quickly. "Nothing to worry about." Bakura laughed at his brother's words and the two stared at him. "You should get some more sleep – unless you're up to eating something?"

"I am a little hungry," she admitted.

"That's good, that's good. I'll go get something for you. Stay here and, um..." He rubbed the back of his neck, sighing faintly. "Well, don't provoke Yami or Malik. They're in bad sorts right now." She opened her mouth to ask him why that was, but he was already gone, pulling one of the mages' famous vanishing acts. She leaned back in her bed and looked to Bakura, who had calmed down somewhat. He was making her nervous, though, with the way he was watching the door.

"Bakura, why don't you come sit with me?" She offered. "You look...uncomfortable." He sent her a startled glance, then chuckled.

"Are you flirting with me, Anzu?" He taunted, but climbed onto the bed with her, nonetheless, sliding his arm around her shoulders. She didn't mind that, but when he brought his body next to hers and buried his nose in her hair, she started getting a bit uneasy. But he didn't kiss her, nor did he try anything. He simply laid there beside her, silent. She had a feeling he wasn't watching the door as closely as he had been.

About ten minutes later, Ryou arrived, appearing in front of the bed. He blinked, looking at Bakura in confusion. When Anzu tilted her head up, she saw he was sleeping, his head turned from her. "I suppose it was too much for him," Ryou murmured to himself, unaware that Anzu had heard. She would have to ask about it later when she got Ryou alone. He set a tray on Anzu's lap and she happily ate the food. As she finished off the grapes, Ryou vanished the tray then handed her a glass of mead, claiming it would help settle her stomach.

The two of them talked leisurely about the work they had done yesterday on the garden for nearly an hour before Yami returned, silent and solemn. Seeing Anzu awake, he gave a half-hearted attempt at smiling. "Yami, are you alright?" She asked worriedly as he came up beside her. He chuckled and took her hands, kissing her knuckles.

"I'm fine," he assured quietly. His eyes moved to Bakura's slumbering form beside her and he sighed, releasing her hands. "Just fine," he mumbled as an addition, before turning his attention on her. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"I'm doing well. Ryou's brew has me feeling wonderful." She wanted to ask him what had happened between him and Bakura, but didn't dare. His body had grown tense after looking to Bakura and his eyes had shadows in them that she didn't like. These men had become like family to her and if something had developed between them that she was unaware of, she wanted to know, especially since it was bothering them so much. _I'll find out, _she promised herself. _One way or another, I _will_ find out._

_End Chapter Seven_


	8. Chapter Eight

_Chapter Eight_

Jounouchi watched his sister buy some croissants with a touch of irritation. The baker, having always been an asshole, was sweetly asking Shizuka if they had found Anzu. She ignored him, though her face tightened with pain. They had once more gone over the forest by themselves and they knew that there was something wrong with the forest. It was as though something was blocking them from the path that their friend had taken. If that was the case, there was no chance of ever finding Anzu. Neither of them was ready to give up, though. Seiji wasn't prepared to admit that his daughter was gone forever, either.

"Forget him, Shizuka," Jou grumbled as they exited the bakery. "He's a jackass. We'll find Anzu."

"Jou, there's something wrong with that forest," she wailed at him, pointing at the trees that loomed over the houses of their village. "I don't know what it is, but there's something in there that won't let us find Anzu and I'm beginning to lose hope! It's been four days, Jou! How are we ever going to find her?" She burst into tears and he awkwardly brought her in his arms, hushing her gently.

"Excuse me." Jou looked to a man that he had never seen in the village and tightened his hold on his sister. The male's mouth twisted in amusement, his cobalt eyes glinting lightly with humor. "I overheard you talking about the forest. Am I correct in hearing that you're having some trouble?"

"Yes," Shizuka sniffled, raising her head to look at Seto Kaiba. She pinned him with her watery stare and he almost laughed. Her brother might not be prepared to receive help from a stranger, but it was apparent by the pure desperation in those cinnamon brown depths that she was ready for _any_ kind of help. It would make manipulating them all the more easier.

"Indeed?"

"What of it?" Jou rudely demanded, glaring at him. Seto smirked inwardly. A natural protector of women. How charming.

"I might be able to help you," he elaborated. From within the folds of his dark cloak, he withdrew a tiny bottle that women held lotion in. It had a thin stem that curved down to a large sphere that held a substance that glowed faintly. "There is magic at work in the forest. This bottle will help you find the way. But be warned. The roads will twist and try to manipulate you."

"Oh!" Shizuka reached out as Seto held it out to her. Jou smacked her hand away. "Jounouchi! What are you doing?"

"How can we trust you?" Jou demanded. He didn't like the looks of this man. He was tall with the grace and elegance of a noble. His eyes were cold, blue depths, nothing like Anzu's warm cerulean orbs. His clothes were all black and his skin was a light tan, and his mouth was hard. All in all, he had a suspicious appearance about him. Shizuka might be ready to accept anything from him but Jou wasn't, not even for his best friend. He wouldn't take a step towards his and his sister's demise simply because some man walked out of nowhere and was trying to give them a bottle of God-knew-what.

"I know the man that stole your friend," Seto stated, smiling coolly. "He's a monster. If your friend stays in his hands for much longer, he will corrupt her, turn her into someone just like him. She'll be beaten, raped even, if he so desires it. I would not want such a thing of _any_ woman." He sent a sympathetic look to Shizuka, cackling inside his mind, seeing the horrified expression on her face and the stunned look on her brother's. It was so easy, manipulating these peasants. "Is that what you want for your friend, boy?"

Jou stared at him and then at the bottle dangling from two slender fingers, like a treat for a pet. He snatched the bottle and frowned at Seto. "How do we find her?"

"Prepare for a long journey," he advised. "Take around two weeks worth of supplies at the least. Only four people can go on this trip. If any others are to follow, the forest and the magic of the pathway you'll be taking will swallow them in. Never stray from the path, either. The bottle will show you the way through your mind. At the end of the path, you will come to a castle. Go straight in through the gates. Nothing will harm you as long as you have the bottle. It's your safe haven." He smiled as they both absorbed what he said. "Take a week to prepare yourself."

"Thank you," Shizuka breathed, staring at him with wide eyes. "You have no idea how much this means to us."

"Oh, no need for thanks." _I should be the one thanking you. Malik will die from grief when Anzu leaves him. He might even die early because of it. _He chuckled lightly as Shizuka and Jou hurried home. _And then I will kill Anzu Mazaki and her closest ones. She will know too much by the end of this adventure. _He smirked to himself. _You will regret ever playing with me, Malik Ishtar. _

X

Anzu sighed as she sat alone on the steps in the gardens. She had skipped breakfast that morning to get some fresh air. Though she appreciated Malik's concern, she needed to get out of the castle and stretch her legs. Thanks to Ryou's brew, she was feeling better than ever. She was at her usual health except for a bit of thinness, but that would be cured by the end of the day. Yami always made delicious meals.

_Speaking of which, I haven't figured out what transpired between him and Bakura. _She thought back to how they had been acting last night. When Malik had woken up, they had been extra careful around him, avoiding each other at the same time. Malik hadn't even spoken to Anzu except to ask her if she was feeling any better. Other than that, he had been prowling his chambers like a lion. She knew it was a warning to Yami and Bakura, but wasn't sure what kind of warning it was meant as.

Sighing again, she stood and turned to move up the stairs only to give a surprised yelp. Yami was standing at the top and gave a laugh, questioning, "Did I startle you?" She could only nod mutely and clutch at her throat. She could hear her heart thundering in her chest like an erratic drum. She wasn't sure how many more of their magic tricks she could deal with, _especially _their disappearing and appearing ones.

Yami glided down the stairs with the grace of a feline and took one of her hands, kissing it and apologizing sincerely, "Forgive me. I was watching you because you appeared so thoughtful. Are you well, dove? You weren't at breakfast."

"I'm fine," she assured a bit breathlessly. After her heartbeat had calmed, she questioned in a careful tone, "You wouldn't lie to me, would you, Yami?" He gave her a puzzled look in question, his fingers massaging her hand.

"Of course not."

"Then explain to me what's going on." The blank look on his face was feigned and she knew it by the entering panic in his eyes. "Yami. Please. I can only trust you and Ryou to be honest with me. I'm afraid Bakura would become hysterical and that Malik would get angry. I don't like being in the dark." Her pleading expression seemed to decide it for him. He let out a sigh and dropped her hand, pacing a few steps away from her and then turning to look at her.

"He just pisses me off sometimes," he told her, without indicating who he was speaking of.

"Bakura?" She inquired, just to make sure they were talking of the same person. He nodded.

"I'm not like them, Anzu," he explained, deciding to keep it all as simple as he could. "Malik and Bakura can fight terrifically and Ryou can defend just as well as they can fight. Their powers aren't balanced. It's either completely offense or completely defense for them. I can do both equally well. It's the only reason Malik accepted me into his court. I don't really care for him, but he's preferable over that cocky bastard, Seto Kaiba." He glowered briefly, before continuing, "Anyway, I have been one of the key reasons that Malik hasn't gotten himself killed. I won't be modest. I'm good in battle. Or, well, good in keeping myself alive. I might not be as strong as them in one or the other, but I'm more likely to be standing in the end."

"I don't understand where this is going, Yami..."

"Just listen." He held up a finger, requiring patience. He couldn't just tell her what had happened without giving her some details. "There is a barrier around the castle walls, Anzu, that is weakening. The creature that went after you resisted very well, which is unusual since the barrier keeps strong creatures like that out. It became aware to us then that the barrier wouldn't be holding up for much longer. Malik is the best mage you'll ever meet, Anzu. He's the best _I _have met at his age.

"He weakened himself terribly killing that creature. He almost couldn't do it. His reservoir is nearly as deep as mine – his reservoir for magic, that is. Bakura and Ryou's are about the same amount since they are of the same blood. He had to go beyond his reservoir, to the energy of his body, using his own blood for magic. He could have killed himself doing that. He might have acted like it was nothing at the time, but after taking care of you and then getting no rest after such a battle, he had worn himself down. Seeing him drained like that worried us immensely."

"But he's alright now, isn't he?" Anzu interrupted anxiously.

"Yes, he's fine," Yami assured. "He needed some sleep, that's all. He didn't want to leave you unattended, which is why the three of us were there. And that brings us to your question. Quite frankly, my dear, Bakura is a dirty bastard. He and I have hated each other ever since I was allowed in Malik's court. He made a remark about how I wouldn't have been able to do anything had Malik not been able to take care of the creature. I usually don't give a rat's ass for his comments, but I was already concerned with your well-being and the knowledge that the barrier might not be able to protect us much longer."

He shrugged carelessly, saying, "I snapped. I almost killed him, Anzu. Both him and Ryou knew I could have done it. His reservoir isn't as deep as mine and he wasn't going to use his blood like Malik had. He was lucky. Malik intercepted. He stopped the fight from ever starting. But let me say this, I've only seen Malik that furious once in my life and it hadn't ended up well. I left the room, because if I stayed, I would go after Bakura again and get killed. I'm not ready to die, much less by Malik. After he woke up, though, he was still pretty pissed, as I'm sure you noticed. He was watching us closely. He still is, mind you."

"Bakura was pretty nervous when I woke up, Yami," Anzu quietly said, stunned that Yami had a temper as bad as Malik's on him. "You really scared the shit out of him." Yami blinked at her language, but only laughed.

"Well, sweetheart, that's fine, because Malik scared the shit out of _me_." Anzu giggled and then went silent, gazing down at the ground, considering over what he said. He went to her and raised her chin to look at her. "Are _you_ afraid of me, Anzu?"

"No," she responded as he dropped his fingers. "I know you would never hurt me."

"I wouldn't," he agreed, smiling lightly. Then he took her into a hug, surprising her. "Ah, Anzu!" He exclaimed with a sigh. "You really have made things interesting in our dull lives."

"Um...Alright." He chuckled and drew away, holding her by the shoulders, his mouth curved upward.

"Come. You must be hungry. I'll make you something to eat."

"That'd be nice."

X

Malik was just moving towards the ballroom as Yami and Anzu entered the castle. He paused, frowning at them. He wasn't sure he liked Yami's hand on her waist. It was gone a moment later as he turned to shut the door. Malik felt a smug satisfaction at the flicker of fear that passed in Yami's eyes. At least he knew he and Bakura wouldn't be acting out of line. "Malik," he greeted with a smile that, though it was fake, passed off as normal. But it was strange. When Malik looked to Anzu, she seemed to know it was false as well, and he had been under the impression that no one had explained to her what was going on. Apparently someone had filled her in and he would bet his life that it was Yami.

"I'm opening the library," Malik told him without answering his greeting. "I need someone at my back and Bakura's gone missing and Ryou is hiding out somewhere. I can't find either of the little shits." Yami's smile dropped and he paled a bit. "You're coming with me. Anzu, you are going to go to the dining room and staying in there until I give you further word."

"But I – " She began, but he fixed her with a stern look that clearly said he wasn't going to argue the point with her. Her lips turned down in a frown and a sulky look came in her eyes, but she obeyed, turning and trudging to the dining room. He heard her mutter, "Just because I'm a woman..." beneath her breath. Deciding to ignore that for the moment, he turned to Yami and ushered him forward.

"Bakura is likely with Ryou," Malik informed Yami conversationally. "Avoiding both of us, I would assume." Yami made a sound of agreement. Malik paused in the ballroom, piercing Yami with a look, one that made the latter male shift. "What did you tell Anzu?"

"She asked what was going on behind her back," Yami grumbled, obviously reluctant to admit he had said anything to her. "I simply gave her the basic details."

"And what is basic in your mind, Yami?" Malik bit out. He wasn't sure why he was so irritated that Yami had explained things to Anzu. He hadn't been planning on telling her, and he doubted with his attitude, she was going to ask _him_. But now that she knew and from Yami, he was suddenly both jealous and irritated at the same time.

"I don't see what the issue is here, Malik," he said in a clearly agitated tone. "I didn't tell her anything personal."

"Then what _did_ you tell her, Yami? I'm not going to play goddamn guessing games with you!" Yami stared at him, more irritated with him than frightened at this point. Why was _he_ getting yelled at? Bakura and Ryou were the ones who were hiding somewhere when they were needed. At least _he_ had been around to keep an eye on Anzu and to help Malik with the library.

"I filled her in on our magic abilities and explained why the creature got through the barrier – "

"You told her it was weakening?"

Ignoring Malik, he continued, "And I told her what happened to make things tense between us." His gaze turned cold as he said that.

"I didn't need you two ripping each other's head off when she couldn't get away from the line of fire herself," Malik growled at him. "Ryou would have been too busy trying to stop you two to pay attention to her. You're lucky enough of my magic had returned for me to send you flying. You could have attacked me, too, Yami. I was helpless."

"I wouldn't have done that to you, Malik," Yami quietly said, his face guarded. "I'm still a part of your court and therefore I am loyal to you. Loyal mages don't strike out at their prince." Malik merely sighed, looking from him and rubbing his face wearily. He wasn't sure how much longer he could handle this. The closer they got to the end of the curse, the more hostile they grew towards each other. "If I was going to kill you, I would have done it when I realized you had gotten us cursed."

"I know." He paused, hesitating, before saying, "You and Bakura need to make amends. With things as they are, we need to stay close. If we're continuously avoiding each other, nothing good will come of it." Yami gave a groan, rolling his eyes.

"Why must _I _be the one to make the move?"

"Because you're an honorable ass who sticks to the Code of the Court, so you can therefore be the good man." Yami just grunted in reply. Malik didn't make any comment on that. If Yami was comfortable enough to be in a surly mood, then that meant he was back to his normal self. That was all Malik wanted. He might hate Yami's attitude, but he was willing to admit that he could be called a friend, if not a close one.

X

Malik entered the dining room, starving, and raised an eyebrow, seeing Anzu sitting with her arms crossed over her chest. The creatures that had taken residence in the library had been small ones and barely took any magic from him. Yami had remarked at the end, "if Malik was going to ask him for help, at least have it be somewhat of a challenge." Malik had given him the finger and Yami merely laughed. Despite it being an easy job, it had taken more time than expected and obviously his female guest was pissed for having to sit in the dining room for over an hour. "Did Bakura or Ryou come in while you were in here?" He asked casually.

"No," was her short reply.

"Hm. Go do something useful and look for them." He stared at her outraged expression with his own bored look. "Don't give me any mouth about it, either, because even though you're recovering from a bite, I'll throw you out as quick as I did save your ass." She pursed her lips and apparently kept whatever it was she was thinking to herself, because she stood and started towards the door. "Oh, and Anzu?" She paused, turning her head to look at him. "It wasn't because you were a female that I had you stay in here. It was for your own safety. I doubt Yami or Ryou would be pleased to find you dead just after you survived a near-death experience."

"I'm not supposed to be walking around the castle by myself," she informed him after a moment. "Where's Yami?"

"He's going to prepare lunch here in a minute and I don't want you alone with him." Her eyes widened a bit in surprise and she turned completely around as he came to join her. "Understood?"

"But why?" She asked, something that she _knew_ she wasn't supposed to do with Malik. He frowned, staring at her without speaking. She felt a nervous tremor go through her body. "Yami's been perfectly polite and very nice. He's not going to hurt me."

"Which is why you're not allowed to be alone with him." His hand caught her chin as he continued, "I'd feel better if he had it in his mind to destroy you. At least I would know that he wouldn't try to put his – "

"Ah!" Her cry interrupted him as her face turned blood red. "Alright! Alright!" He smirked in triumph at that and drew away, crossing his arms over his chest. He had to admit that she was easy to embarrass. But then again, she could be pissed off just as easily.

"Now come with me. Before we go looking for Bakura and Ryou, I have something to show you." He flicked his fingers and she followed him out of the dining room. She had to pick up her dress and jog a bit to keep up with his long strides. She scowled to herself as she toddled after him down the corridor to the ballroom and to the door that would lead to his and Bakura's rooms. Instead, though, the large doors that had been locked were wide open. "Do you like to read, Anzu?" He queried leisurely.

"What? Oh, well, I guess," she answered, pausing beside him as he entered the dark room He disappeared and she hesitated before going inside. The doors didn't shut behind her like she half expected. As she peered in the darkness, she heard movement that she was sure was Malik. "...Malik? I can't see."

"Mmm," was all she heard from him before light streamed in from the curtains that were jerked back from the windows. She squinted against the light, seeing Malik's figure outlined by it. "Don't look at _me_," he said with an amused tone. He gestured with his arm to something behind her. She turned and jumped, staring at the bookcases full of books. "Ryou only needs help with the herbs every once in awhile, so you'll be bored. The library hasn't been opened for the five years we've been trapped here. I never allowed it." He came to stand by her and she turned to look at him, her eyes bright with happiness. It the first time she had been _truly _happy in the past couple days. "However, I'm not in the mood to amuse you for the next months," he continued, raising his eyes to observe the library. He hadn't been much of book person himself, but this had been one of Bakura and Yami's haunts in the past. Ryou was more inclined to use his own spell books. It would get them all out of his hair for a while.

"So I can use it?" Anzu ventured questionably, a shy look on her face. He eyed her expression, wondering what had brought it on.

"Yes," he slowly replied. He waved a hand a bit, saying, "Just don't ruin any of the books. I might have little use for them myself, but Yami has a fetish with them or something." She blinked and then laughed.

"Yami has a fetish with a lot of things, though, doesn't he?" Malik chose not respond, spinning on his foot and moving towards the doors.

"I have things to take care of," he informed her, pausing in the doorway, resting a hand on one of the doors. "Don't skip out on another meal, Anzu." His face was serious as he gave her the order and she could feel his eyes moving over her thin frame. "You need the food."

"I won't," she assured. He nodded carefully, as though distrusting her, before leaving her alone. She watched him go through the door that led to his room and once it shut behind him, she turned, clapping her hands together eagerly. _This will give me something to do at least, _she thought, moving forward to a ladder to look at the books. _I've never seen so many books in one place! _

After a long time of searching, Anzu found a book and slid down the ladder, landing on the emerald carpet. As she moved over to a chair, she paused, seeing someone sitting there. She then moved forward and smiled lightly, seeing it was Bakura. "When did you get here?" She asked him, standing in front of him. He raised his eyes from the book he was reading to send her an irritated look. "Malik's looking for you."

"Fuck Malik," he muttered, snapping his book closed. "Did he tell you why?" Bakura had been hiding out in the tower, hoping no one would find him. His brother eventually came up, looking for him. The only one that would know his mind as well as that was Ryou, so he supposed he was thankful that he hadn't told Malik where he was. When he found out that the library was being opened, though, he couldn't help leaving the safe confines of Ryou's room to check it out. He hadn't been surprised to find Anzu perched on a ladder, looking for a book. Bakura doubted that Malik would open the library for any other reason.

"No, he just said that he was looking for you and Ryou," she answered. "Bakura..."

"Anzu," he responded, standing up to leave. She stepped in his way and his eyebrows arched down as his jaw tightened. "I'm not in the mood for you right now, Anzu."

"I know, but will you just listen to me for a minute?" He crossed his arms in a fashion that was so much like the way Malik did that she blinked. Acknowledging that he wasn't going anywhere, she continued, "Yami told me what happened between you and him."

"Of course he did," he snorted. "Any reason to make a woman happy."

"I think you two should really make a truce or something." She hesitated, before resuming, "I don't know what kind of secrets you guys are keeping from me, nor do I know how this curse came upon you, but with only four mages with a little power, you have to stay together. I'm worried that when another creature, like the one that bit me, attacks, you four won't be able to deal with it because you'll be fighting with each other."

"I don't need you lecturing me!" He snapped. "You're right, you _don't_ know what's happening around here, Anzu, and we have bigger problems than anything sneaking into the castle." He threw the book he had been holding on a table nearby and stormed from the library. Anzu watched him, her brows knitted together. Finally, she just sighed to herself and sat where Bakura had been and opened her book to read.

_End Chapter Eight_


	9. Chapter Nine

_Thanks to Merciless Ruby, drkmagiciangrl25, Impashence, ELLIE 31773, Midnight Chamber, and Tevana for reviewing. Glad the suspense is eating you guys, hehe. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! _

_Chapter Nine_

Bakura was clearly petulant when Malik found him in the parlor, slamming wood into the fireplace. When he threw himself into a chair, the wood burst to large, furious flames that Malik knew were reflecting his temper. He wasn't sure if Yami had approached him yet, but if so, that was probably the reason for his agitation. Malik strolled into the parlor and settled on a divan, listening to the crackling of the fire. "You better keep your damn whore from me, Malik," Bakura warned. Malik looked at him, a bit baffled at the tone of voice he was using. He had never had a problem with Anzu before. What had she done?

"I can't control where Anzu goes," was all Malik said instead of voicing the questions stirring his mind around.

"Then keep her the hell out of my business!" Bakura roared, obviously forgetting that he had been avoiding Malik only an hour or so ago.

"Why? What did she say?"

"She told me to go talk to Yami, that's what the bitch did. She knows _nothing_ of what has happened between him and I in the past. I don't even see why you're letting her stay. She's worthless to us." Malik didn't answer the hidden question in his brief rant. He knew that Bakura was as much nervous as he was pissed at Yami. They _had_ had problems in the past that either Ryou or Malik always had to resolve before they killed each other. In the past five years, though, nothing of the sort had happened until now. Bakura was stressing himself with so many emotions. Deep inside, Malik was sure he knew that Anzu was only trying to help the situation. She didn't know Bakura's mood swings like the rest of them. Malik supposed he would have to fix the rift between them, too. No doubt she was upset if Bakura had snapped at her.

"Forget about it, Bakura," Malik murmured dismissively. "You do have to make amends with Yami, though. I told him the same thing. I won't have any of us fighting over petty things."

"Fine. Just keep the girl away from me."

"I'll warn her," was all the prince told him before leaving the parlor.

X

Malik wasn't surprised to find Anzu still in the library. Lunch was growing dangerously near and soon he'd have all four of the castle's other occupants in one room. He was getting weary of all of this. He was ready to simply lie down and sleep until spring when he would die. He didn't think that would go over so well with the rest of them, though. "I found Bakura," Anzu told Malik quietly as he came to stand beside the place she was sitting. She was halfway through the book she was reading. Her head was bowed over it. "I lost him, though..." He frowned, hearing a catch in her voice and knelt down.

"What are you crying about?" He demanded a bit brusquely. She sniffed, wiping her face, and shook her head. He glanced at the book. Malik inwardly hoped it was the book she was crying about.

"I've made him hate me!" She abruptly threw her arms around his neck, making him blink in surprise. "I made a s-simple suggestion and he b-blew up on me!" Malik grimaced a bit as she buried her face in his neck. Sighing, he picked her up and sat in the chair, tossing the book to the ground. She instantly curled up against him, her breath warm on his skin. A tiny shiver ran up his spine at her nearness and he cursed at himself in his mind.

"Bakura doesn't hate you," he reassured, cupping the back of her head and tilting it back. She sniffed, a stray tear sliding down her cheek. He glanced at it and wiped it away. "He's stressed out. Ignore him for now. He'll be a gentleman and apologize eventually. He's being a prick to everyone." A hesitant smile curled her lips up as he pressed her forehead against his.

"...Really?" A hint of hope was in her voice.

"Really," he answered. She blinked and an honest smile came on her lips. He chuckled and drew away slightly. "Don't cause any conflict with him at lunch. I already am trying to get him and Yami back on speaking terms."

"I don't ever cause conflict with him." Her brow furrowed. "It's always you that I piss off."

"Hm. Well, it's a nice change." He slid his fingers over her cheek idly and she blinked. His eyes moved over her face before locking on her cerulean orbs. He slid his hand back in her hair and bent his head, his mouth sliding over her parted lips. This kiss wasn't as fierce as last time. It was almost gentle with the soft coaxing of his tongue. She tightened her grip around his neck, her slender fingers sliding through his long locks. He smiled against her mouth and brought his mouth from hers, down to her jaw. A light sigh slipped from her lips and she dropped her head back as he lowered his kisses down further to her throat.

A noise in the hall startled them both. Anzu leapt from Malik's lap, her face flushed as Yami entered the library. He raised an eyebrow at them, flicking a look from her to Malik and then back to her. Malik could see the mischievous look entering his companion's dark eyes and knew that he had figured it out without anyone saying a word. "I came to find you two to bring you to get some food," Yami drawled, smiling a smug smile. "Are you up for it or...?" He trailed off suggestively. Anzu, always the naïve one, didn't hear the silent suggestion and hastily went to Yami, squeezing his hands in thanks.

"No, no, I'm up for food anytime!" Her smile was a bit too bright and had a nervous edge to it. She hastened ahead of them while Yami smirked at Malik, who rose from the chair gracefully.

"I thought you didn't care for bedding her?" Yami questioned as Malik came up beside him.

"Shut the hell up." Yami laughed, shaking his head. When Yami's attention wasn't fixed on him, he passed a finger over his lips thoughtfully. Malik hadn't intended on doing that. He had forgotten the idea of getting Anzu in his bed almost as soon as it had entered his mind. Now, however, it was rising again, but not in the same way it had before. It wasn't just to spite Yami or simply for his fun. He wanted to do it because he wanted to keep her all to him. He had never felt possessive over a woman and it wasn't a feeling he was sure he enjoyed.

_Damn, _Malik thought, frowning to himself.

X

As the three entered the dining room, Malik could just tell by the tenseness in Bakura and the nervous tremble in Ryou's body that they had been arguing before they had come. Bakura barely looked at them as Malik and Anzu settled in their chairs. His gray-blue eyes were watching Yami conduct the dishes out onto the table. He didn't like that smirk on his lips, as though he knew something. He slipped his gaze to Malik, who appeared his normal cool, bored self, and then to Anzu. She was the easiest one to read and had always been that way. The remains of a blush stained her cheeks and her eyes were covered with her thoughts. Bakura would know that hazy glaze over her azure eyes anywhere. She was lusting after someone.

_Now, let's see, _he thought to himself, ignoring his irritation at the others in the room for a moment. _Who could Anzu Mazaki, self-proclaimed innocent and total idiot when it came to men, have been romping with? _Once again, he looked from Yami and back to the prince in whose court he served at. Yami's smirk didn't indicate that he had been doing anything with Anzu. More like he knew whom she had been doing it with. And that left Malik. _Since when did she start getting attracted to Malik? _Bakura wondered to himself idly.

Earlier, before the other three had entered the room, Ryou had berated Bakura for snapping at Anzu after he had overheard his and Malik's conversation. Bakura honestly didn't give a damn what his younger brother thought, but he knew his words were true when he had said she was only trying to clear things up between everyone. Bakura had known that without his brother saying it. He was just pissed because he knew that Yami could easily end his life. It was the main reason he hated Yami. And, as usual, he was angry with Malik for intercepting (like he always did.) He knew that if Ryou had gotten involved, it would have been for his sake, not Yami's. The only person he could take his mood out on happened to be Anzu. Now, though, with the knowledge that he might have hurt her feelings, he was regretting it.

"I have made the simplest lunch today," Yami told his companions as he sat next to Anzu, since Ryou had taken his spot across from Bakura. "I only had a bit of time to prepare something."

"Your insinuation has been received," Malik drawled from the other end of the table. Yami shrugged his shoulders in a graceful gesture that not even Anzu would be able to pull off. Instead of Ryou serving her, Yami was the one to help her. Bakura and Ryou, in fact, hadn't made any move to get any food.

"What's wrong with you two?" Yami queried after he had gotten his own plate. "I've never seen you two in such a mood. Get something to eat!"

_Oh, no,_ Anzu thought, her eyebrows wrinkling in worry. _I hope they aren't fighting. I've had enough of people fighting. _

"Bakura's just being unreasonable, as always," Ryou replied with a cold note to his voice. Anzu and Yami blinked in surprise and Malik raised his head from its bowed position. He had obviously not wanted to acknowledge the two glaring at each other. Ryou's tone seemed to interest him, however.

"Of course," Bakura sneered back at his brother, getting to his feet, "_I _am always the one being unreasonable. You've never said a word about Malik or Yami being unreasonable!"

"Bakura, you're causing a scene," Yami quietly spoke up, his eyes flashing nervously to Malik, who had abandoned his food and was staring dangerously up at his friend. "Sit down, now."

"I have my wits about me!" Ryou snapped back, clearly upset with how things were developing. "I know what it would cost me! You are my brother, though, Bakura, and as your kith, it is my duty to acknowledge your senselessness."

"_Senselessness?_" Bakura repeated in a roar. Anzu shrunk in her seat, covering her face. "Oh, I beg your pardon, Ryou, but I prefer to take action rather than stick my nose in a book!" Ryou's pale features colored in embarrassment, his usually soft eyes flashing in warning. The dining room was suddenly quiet, no one moving or speaking. Yami was eyeing them carefully, willing to step in if it was needed. As it happened, it was not needed. Soft, but distinct sobs were heard in the room and everyone turned their gaze to Anzu, who was trembling in her chair.

"Why do you always have to fight?" She whispered, raising her head from her hands. "Why does there always have to be conflict?" With a sob, she pushed out of her chair and fled from the room with the four pairs of eyes watching her. The doors slammed closed behind her. Bakura and Ryou looked to each other, suddenly feeling ashamed of themselves.

Malik cleared his throat and poked at his fowl before questioning, "So, are we going to finish lunch or not? I _am_ rather hungry, you know. If you won't mind, Bakura, would you please sit down?" Malik was getting fed up with all the conflict himself, but not in the same manner that Anzu was. He was simply sick of the bickering between each of them. If it wasn't between him and Yami, it was between Bakura and Yami. It was new to have the two brothers angry at each other, but he was sure Ryou had a good reason. He usually did have one for everything he did; this situation could hardly be called special.

Bakura sank in his seat and frowned over at his brother. Ryou sighed and murmured, "I apologize, Bakura." His deep eyes moved over the table, sensing surliness in the others. The impending occurrence of Malik's death was grinding on each of them, not to mention their own deaths by Seto's hands. "We mustn't fight, not when the barrier is waning and Seto is closing in on us."

"I am aware," Malik responded, raising his eyes to Ryou's with his mouth turned down.

"But you haven't made it any better!" Ryou exploded suddenly. Malik slowly straightened, staring daggers at Ryou. Not once since Ryou had joined his court had he ever spoken in such a manner to him. The younger male knew better than to do so. "I'm sorry, Malik, but I must speak up. I know you have had a hard life with your family and that is why your moods are as violent as they are, but that's no reason for threatening people for looking at you wrong or accidentally speaking out of turn. I have endured it, and have watched you kill people for not even any reason! But what happens when you kill one of us? We are all that you have, Malik. Do you want to be alone your entire life?" He flushed a bit as he continued, "You're lucky that Anzu has accepted that part of you or you would never be able to break the curse."

"The curse..._will not be broken!_" He slammed his hands hard on the table, his eyes flashing. Bakura and Yami watched as Ryou slowly brought himself to his feet, his face not betraying any nervousness.

"Then why keep her here? She has spoken out of turn enough times for you to eliminate her. Admit it. You like her. You did ever since she first spoke."

"Hold your tongue." A menacing note had entered Malik's silky voice.

"I will not. This is the first chance at all of us living, but you're afraid of loving someone. You're afraid that it will end up the same way it did with your family. _You're being selfish!_"

"Ryou, I tell you," Malik snarled, "if you say one more word, I will rip your throat open."

"Yes, that's your answer to everything, isn't it?" Ryou muttered bitterly. "Violence. Fine, Malik. Kill me if it will please you, but just remember that you're killing someone who actually considered you a friend. Just remember that I was speaking as a friend in concern." Malik inwardly flinched at the words.

Silence settled in the room and Malik stumbled away from the table, feeling suddenly nauseous. Bakura rose to his feet, seeing the pallid color of Malik's face. "Leave me!" Malik snapped, disappearing in a flash. The three males stared at the place that their prince had been. Bakura felt a shudder go through him and he looked back to his younger brother, who returned to his seat and began to place things on his plate. Bakura had never seen Malik so shaken in his life. Ryou's words had stabbed knives in him.

"Why did you do that?" Yami demanded softly, frowning at Ryou. "You knew what bringing up his family would do to him."

"He needed someone to tell him the truth, Yami, and apparently Anzu's actions and your careless attitude towards him wasn't enough," Ryou told him in a tense voice. "He knows we're his friends, but until he starts treating us as such, how can we ever truly have any kind of relationship with him?" Neither of them spoke, unable to answer his question.

_End Chapter Nine_


	10. Chapter Ten

_Welcome back to _Beauty! _Thanks goes to **Tevana** (thanks for ALL the reviews you've been sending,) **Merciless Ruby** (hehe, no lemon for this story, ya little perv, lol,) **drkmagiciangrl25**, **monkeyluv4646**, **Impashence**, **ELLIE 31773**, and **Marz **(wow, that's real dedication!! Thanks much!!) for reviewing. I love hearing from y'all! Now, here's the next chapter!_

_Chapter Ten_

Anzu rolled on her back, moaning softly. She blinked wearily and opened her eyes, peering up at the ceiling. She could tell by the falling darkness that it was past dinner. When she had run out of the dining room during lunch, she hadn't been thinking of the consequences. However, she was unable to bear the sight of Bakura and Ryou – brothers! – fighting. It was like seeing Shizuka and Jounouchi at each other's throats and that had never happened so far.

_Shizuka and Jou, _she thought, sitting up. _I haven't thought of them since my first day here. _She slid off the bed, ignoring her rumpled dress, and moved to the window, leaning against the wall and sighing softly. _I wonder how they are? They must be worried sick about me. And papa..._ She felt tears start in her eyes. _When I last spoke to him, I had been angry with him. Oh, papa, I'm so sorry. _She rubbed her eyes, willing the tears and desolation away.

Once she was calm, Anzu lit up her oil lamps and slipped her dress off to put a different one on. She wasn't sure how her clothes were getting clean, but they always appeared in her wardrobe after breakfast, smelling of flowers. She suspected that it was Yami who cleaned them since he seemed to be the domestic caretaker. After Anzu had gotten a new dress on, she left her room and went downstairs towards the kitchen.

When she poked her head in, she saw that the dining room was empty and gloomy except for the soft, low glow of the chandelier overhead. Shutting the door quietly behind her, she lifted her dress and hurried across the long room to the kitchen. It, too, was empty with only one torch lit for light. She cut herself some bread and cheese and ate it, observing the neat kitchen. She didn't know why, but it reminded her so much of Yami. But then, he never had a hair out place, so that could be why.

After eating, Anzu decided she might as well go to the library. _I hope I don't run into anyone in there. I really don't want to talk. _Alas, when Anzu approached the library, she could see it was brightly lit and could hear two sets of voices. She hesitated in leaving and then inched next to the partly open door, hiding herself behind the other.

"...can't believe that he had it in him," Bakura's voice mumbled from inside.

"Ryou's not as weak as you want to assume, Bakura," Yami cheerfully replied. She noticed he had a slight slur to his words and she suspected he had been drinking a bit too much. "Though, bringing up Malik's family – "

"Enough. It pissed Malik off as much as it unsettled him. Who knows how long he'll be stuck up in his room? Ryou should never have brought it up and he knows it. I don't give a damn what Malik treats us like. We all know that we're all he has and the only people he trusts. What does it matter if he doesn't treat us like friends?"

"We're not the only ones he's begun to trust, either, Bakura. Have you noticed a certain tenderness he holds for Anzu?" Anzu felt a flush start up her neck at the implication in Yami's words.

"Don't be stupid, Yami. I have seen no tenderness. You're hallucinating – but that's not unnatural, is it?" Yami laughed in reply.

Anzu drew herself away from the library doors and then glanced at Malik's door. Something had happened today while she'd been gone and whatever it was had upset Malik. She wasn't about to ask for the full details like last time, seeing as how that had only made Bakura upset. She was concerned for Malik, though. She stood there, uncertain and then moved towards the door, opening it quietly so Yami and Bakura wouldn't hear. She closed it just as silently and then turned towards the stairs.

She mounted the stairs and came to the top. Creeping quietly, she moved to the glistening door and touched the knob. This time, it didn't turn underneath her fingers. She paused and knocked softly, turning the knob afterward. "Malik?" She called faintly into the quiet bedchamber. Her eyes peered through the darkness, but there was no movement or answer. Cautiously, she entered the room and closed the door behind her. "Malik?" She tried again. Still, there was no reply. Maneuvering around objects in the room, she went to the drawing room door and, seeing it open, squinted in the darkness. He wasn't in there as far as she could tell. She sighed, backing out only to bump into a body. A choked out cry escaped her throat and she whipped around.

"Do you mind telling me what you're doing in here?" Malik asked in a quiet, detached voice. She flinched and swallowed.

"I...overheard Yami and Bakura talking. They said you were upset about something. I wanted...I wanted to make sure you were alright." Anzu was regretting ever coming up here. She was silently wondering to herself why she continued to butt into his business when she wasn't invited to do so. It was apparent by his manner that he wanted to be left alone, not to mention his disregard of the door. She had ignored his wish and now here she was, standing before a possibly very angry male.

"Upset," he repeated in a contemplative tone. "Yes...I suppose that is what they would call it." He left her and moved out the balcony that had the glass doors pulled inward. She shifted uncomfortably before following him. "What do you think of me, Anzu?" He queried, turning to look at her as she stood next to him at the banister.

"I...don't know what you're asking me," she mumbled.

"Do you think I'm a bastard?" He gave a tight smile, adding, "Not literally, though." Anzu chose not to reply, unsure of what to say. He assisted, saying, "I want an honest observation. I won't get angry, I promise."

"Oh. Well...I'm not really sure how to describe you, Malik."

"Try."

Anzu sighed, dipping her head and thinking hard. _He's a jackass, but underneath it, I know he cares about things. _"You're...an asshole," she told him simply. He didn't answer, stiff beside her. "But not all the time. There are times that I know you can be a kind person, Malik. I can tell that you care about your friends – "

"Friends," he snorted out.

" – and even someone that's not your friend. You're...passionate about your position as the prince of this castle. You abuse your power a little and drive the people that care about you away." She felt her stomach roll, realizing that she had said too much. But he didn't get angry, just as he had promised. He was silent, his hands planted on the banister, his eyes staring out at the forest. She knew she should be able to see her village from here, but all she could see was the long stretch of trees and the castle's grounds. Outside the gates, she could see shadows lurking, shifting.

"Have you ever been curious – even once – about how this curse came upon us, Anzu?" He spoke after the silence had begun to thicken.

"I know better than to ask," she muttered.

"You're right. I abuse my power as a prince." He chuckled darkly, ignoring her reply to his question entirely. "I don't even know why I should tell you, but you have always been honest in your feelings about us without adding a smartass comment like Yami would. Anyway...One night, five years ago, an old woman came to my castle. I never let uninvited guests come inside. She was wounded. I turned her away, even though Yami and the gateman had wanted me to let her stay. Bakura never went against me about things like that. Ryou surely would have said something if he didn't know my temper better. Because of me, they had been cursed. Because of _my _actions. I wouldn't have let you stayed here, Anzu, except for that night kept replaying in my head. What if _you_ were a witch? What if you could curse us worse, make it so we could only be in one _room?_ I realized, though, after seeing your fear for me, that you were of no danger to us."

"...Then why did you keep me alive?"

"I was impressed," he guilelessly answered with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "Even more impressed with how you had spoken to me at dinner that first time. Sure, I was pissed, but after that passed, it all sank in. No woman had spoken in such a way towards me. Do you know what kind of impression that makes on someone like me?"

"I...No." His mouth tilted slightly as he looked at her.

"They all adore you, even Bakura." She nodded silently, staring at her hands on the stone of the banister. His hands, only some inches away, were dark compared to her fair skin tone. "It's the only reason I trust you, Anzu. If Bakura can, then I can. He's the closest person to me and has the same cynical mind I do. I can be reassured that I don't have some deceitful wench in the castle if he's willing to let you roam around without spying on you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I do. But what of the other two? Ryou obviously respects you and Yami...Well, I mean, he might not _like_ you, but he's faithful. He truly is."

"I know all of that," he dismissed. "It took Bakura and I awhile to finally admit we were even friends. It's a social problem we both have, Anzu, and it cannot be cured. Even Ryou has it. Yami doesn't because his parents spoiled him to the core. We remaining three never had parents that were willing to do that." Anzu stared at him, recalling a part of Yami and Bakura's conversation.

"_Though, bringing up Malik's family – "_

"Enough. It pissed Malik off as much as it unsettled him. Who knows how long he'll be stuck up in his room? Ryou should never have brought it up and he knows it..."

"Malik..." She gently touched his shoulder and he glanced at her. "Would you like to tell me about them? Your family?" He glanced at her fingers and then turned to face her, leaning his elbow on the banister.

"Bakura, Ryou, and I are bastards," he stated. "Parents never want children that are illegitimate. They're all treated similarly. I was often locked up in the tower or the dungeons – no places that you'll ever want to see – and heard the torture that was inflicted upon the prisoners. There were a few times that the torture was even turned on me. My mother despised me since I was another woman's child and my father wanted nothing to do with me, but he wasn't going to keep me on the street after my real mother died. His wife, my adopted mother, couldn't have a child. She was barren. It made her hate me all the more and so she whipped me daily. My father encouraged it." Malik's gaze was distant, staring off to a different place. "He used to...chain me up in the dungeons or in the tower and use all kinds of torture to make me scream until my voice gave out or I fainted from the pain. Eventually, it was all too much for me." He blinked and returned to looking Anzu in the face. "I never obtained the title of prince legally. I killed both of them, my so-called parents. I was seventeen, only three years from the age I was cursed. Nobody else was there to claim the castle and the estates it ruled over, so I was given the responsibility."

"I'm so sorry, Malik," Anzu whispered, feeling her heart writhe for the pain that he had endured. She understood then why he was like he was. Nothing could change him. She knew that.

"You never told me about yourself, Anzu," he told her pointedly, a hint that he wanted to change the subject.

"There's nothing to tell."

"Tell me, anyway, of the people in your life. I want to know what it's like." He turned from her again and she couldn't see his face as well from his side.

"I only have three people in my life," she slowly said. "My two best friends, Shizuka and Jounouchi, and my father..." She trailed off and swallowed, before continuing, "Shizuka is always concerned about those that are close to her. She'd travel to the ends of the Earth to find you if you were lost and Jounouchi is the same. He's protective and fierce." They must be so worried about me. "He's violent, too. He picks fights with people for the smallest things, but he always comes out as the winner."

"And your father?" Malik prompted when she fell silent.

"He's..." She paused, biting her lip. "He's sad. I...fought with him before I came here. He's always trying to look out for me and wanted me to marry so that I wouldn't be stuck in a cottage, wearing drab gowns and sometimes going hungry. He just wanted me to be happy. I was happy, though. I would have been miserable without him and my friends. And every man in the village is a lecherous bastard. They would never let me see Shizuka or Jou or papa." She breathed in carefully. "I got angry with him and I never saw him after that because I ran outside and didn't go to bed until he was asleep. Now...I feel so terrible. He's probably worried about me and I'm sure the other two are, too."

"...Were I to live," Malik murmured, "I would try and help you escape that life."

"Isn't there a way to break the curse? There always is in the books, why should it be any different?" She demanded, a bit angry that all he could was lay down his life. He surprised her by letting out a rough shout of laughter.

"Of course there's a way to break the curse," he answered, chuckling, "but it is impossible. I can never do as the curse wishes and it would never happen." He snickered. "The old hag...She meant for me to die. She never let me go out, nor let anyone in, so there really was no way for me to fulfill the solution to the curse." He eyed Anzu, adding, "Until you came."

"I can help?" He shook his head, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"No, Anzu, you can't. Trust me. You can't." He sighed and straightened, running a hand through his light locks, brushing them from his face. "I think I've said too much for one night, especially to you."

"Malik...Before I go, can I ask something?"

"Mmm?"

"Some night...If I feel like it...Can I come up here? To you?" He gave her a blank stare, the light color in her cheeks not registering in his weary mind. When it finally did, a soft, suave smile curved his lips upward. He tilted her chin up and leaned down, brushing his lips over hers.

"Any night, I'll be ready to see you," he murmured against her mouth. She slid her hands up his chest, leaning closer. He drew his face away to meet her gaze. "But not tonight. I have...had a long day." She nodded slowly.

"Then I'll say goodnight, Malik." He led her to the door, lighting up the oil lamps dully with a wave of his hand. She paused at the door and turned to him, brushing her fingers over his cheek. "I really am sorry for what happened to you. Bakura and Ryou, too. I wish you three had had loving parents."

"Don't think on it," he said. "It's in the past." She smiled and nodded her head again. "Goodnight, Anzu."

"Goodnight." He opened the door and she swept out of his bedchambers. He shut the door and stared at it for a moment. Hysterical laughter bubbled up from his chest and he staggered from the door to his bed, where he slumped, his head in his hands. He would never admit to why he hadn't gone to bed with Anzu. He couldn't even believe it himself. He wanted to sleep with her – badly – but something had held him back. He didn't want her throwing herself into something that she would regret. He wanted her to think long and hard about what she would do with him.

He cared about her.

_End Chapter Ten_


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Chapter Eleven_

Seiji's sad eyes moved over the empty bed of his daughter's as he slid a hand on the smooth wood of the frame. Jou and Shizuka had come to him, ordering him to prepare for a two-week travel. Shizuka had promised they would find Anzu at the end of the trail that they would be taking. Seiji wasn't certain how she was so sure of that, but he trusted her. There had been an earnest expression on her face that had given him hope. _I lost Sakura_, he thought, _carefully sitting on the made bed, his shoulders drooping. I can't lose Anzu, too. She's all I have..._

_"I won't be happy, papa!" She snapped at him. "I'm happy now. I have my friends, I have my time, and I thought I had a father that loved me, but I guess I was wrong! You just want me out of the house. I want to stay so that I can take care of you. Is that so bad?"_

_I wish that the last words we exchanged hadn't been so malicious,_ he mournfully thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around his fragile frame. _I wish...I wish for so much, Anzu..._

"Seiji!" Jounouchi's drawling voice called. Seiji remained in a hunched position on Anzu's bed, not replying. He heard two pairs of footsteps moving around in the house and soft murmuring, but he didn't call out to the siblings. He couldn't bear the pain if they never found Anzu. He would have nothing to live for if she was lost forever. He started to shiver, in fear at the thought of being unable to speak to her one more time, of never seeing her gentle smile again. "Seiji?" He raised his head to see Jounouchi standing uncertainly in the doorway of the room. His brown eyes darted around anxiously before he stepped into the room, the scent of lavender and rosemary finding his nose. "You ready?"

"Yes..." He unfurled from his protective stance, standing up and smiling at Jou, who had come to his side in concern. "I'm fine, Jounouchi, just...tired. I'm so tired of worrying like this."

"Ah!" Jou gave a reassuring smile, patting him on the back. "Don't worry about that, pops. Everything will be figured out." Jou watched Seiji leave the room without a last glance. His heart dropped a bit, having seen the saddened expression of the elderly man. Seiji was like a father to him and Shizuka and he didn't want him to hurt any more than he was. After Sakura's death, the happiness seemed to be drained right out of him. The only thing that had been encouraging him to continue living was Anzu, but now she was gone. If they couldn't find her, Jou was certain that Seiji would simply...die. Out of grief.

"Seiji," Shizuka greeted when he and Jou had come into the entryway. Her mouth curved in a tender, welcoming smile that was meant to reassure the older man. "Are we ready to go?" She held up the glowing bottle to indicate how they were leaving. Seiji nodded and put his large pack of food, clothes, and other necessities, on his back. Jou and Shizuka held similar packs.

After they made sure they had everything, they locked up his cottage and left towards the forest. Shizuka hummed a light tune, the bottle grasped in her hand. They climbed over the large roots on trees and moved through vague dirt paths, bushes brushing against them. Jou's hand would dart out every once in awhile and fill with berries in which he would eat after checking to make sure they weren't poisonous. Shizuka led the way and by sundown, they were deep in the forest, not having Anzu's expert skills at moving through it. Suddenly, Shizuka stopped. Jou coughed on a berry he was eating and swallowed it, peering around her to see why she had stopped. He shuddered at the path they were met with. There seemed to be no end, darkness swallowing it up.

"This is it," Shizuka breathed, staring wide-eyed at the path, her hands trembling a bit. She took a deep breath and looked to her companions.

"Forward, then," Seiji murmured, his gaze intense. Jou and Shizuka nodded in agreement and once again, Shizuka led the way down the cleared pathway.

X

Bakura flipped idly through a book, bored out of his mind. It had been a little over two weeks since Ryou had risen against Malik. The next morning, Malik had come down for breakfast and he had seemed as normal as usual. He hadn't changed his attitude towards them, though, so Ryou was a bit ticked off. He didn't say anything, though, something that Bakura was thankful for. The days since then had been quiet. He rarely saw Anzu since he had been helping Malik exterminate the castle of the dark creatures. The only times he saw her was during meals and when he went to the library. She seemed to spend all her time there and in the gardens.

Presently, Bakura was in the library with her. She was folded up on the divan across from his chair, reading a book. She hadn't moved much, nor had she spoken except to say, "Hello, Bakura," to him. He was having trouble finding something to read himself, since he had read nearly every single book in the library. A light tickle came on his brain and he twitched, rubbing his head, irritated. The tickle continued, persistent. He snapped the book closed and slid it on the bookshelf and got another out, opening his mind as he did.

_Bakura_, Ryou's voice soothed. _I have something that I need you to give Anzu._

_I'm busy_, Bakura snapped back mentally, skimming the page of the book he had in his hands. In the past, all mages could mentally speak to each other, but now only Bakura and Ryou could because they were bonded by blood. It was too hard a feat for Yami or Malik to try and communicate that way since their power had been weakened. _Have Yami or Malik do it._

_Yami is making dinner and I don't know where Malik is. Besides, he's angry with me._

_And you wonder why?_ Bakura sarcastically questioned, glancing below him at Anzu. If Ryou started going after Anzu romantically, Malik would be more than angry with him. Bakura had a feeling there was more going on between those two than they were letting on. Granted, he hadn't found Anzu leaving Malik's room or vice versa, but the way that they were somewhat-pleasant with each other caused a bit of irritation to rise in him. Malik had been a bastard to her up until now. He hadn't stopped being that way, but there was an underlying emotion that Bakura was picking up on. He wanted to say it was respect, but he would be lying to himself. It was something else, something that he didn't have any knowledge or experience of.

_No, of course, I don't_, Ryou responded to Bakura's snide comment. _In any case, I made an amulet that she should wear. It will protect her from some of the creatures. It took all of my magic and I'd feel better if she had it now, just in case. With you and Malik attacking the bloody things, some of them have surely fled and are wandering around the castle. The library is a preferred place for them, with the books being old, musty, and covered with dust. She's spent the last few weeks in the library and it'd settle my nerves if she was wearing this amulet._

_Fancy her, do you, Ryou?_ The elder of the two taunted.

_She's like a sister, Bakura,_ he defensively said. _Now, would you please come get it?_

_Fine, fine, I'll be there in a second_. Bakura shut the book and slid it back before vanishing to Ryou's room. Ryou glanced up at him and Bakura shook his head, saying, "You shouldn't have used all your magic on one stupid thing." Ryou's face was gray and his eyes seemed sunken into his face. "She could have waited."

"Just take it to her, brother," Ryou wearily said, holding the amulet out to him. Bakura frowned and took it, raising it up and observing the silver bracelet. He could feel the defensive power of his younger brother's pulsing in the jewelry, even in the moon and star charms hanging from it. He could see tiny bits of an azure jewel in the stars and shook his head again. His brother had taken extra care with this piece of his. "It won't protect her from the strong creatures. That is, the ones that are entering the castle now. It will have to do for now, though."

"I'll give it to her," Bakura grunted. "Sleep now." He nodded to Ryou's bed. "You're going to need it." Ryou flashed a brief, wan smile before Bakura disappeared back to the library.

He went straight down to Anzu and hung the bracelet in front of her face. She blinked, lowering her book and looking from the bracelet to him. "Ryou made this for you," he told her blatantly. "It's to protect you from the creatures since they're flying around everywhere." She took the bracelet and fingered it curiously.

"It's beautiful," Anzu said, smiling up at him. "I'll have to thank him when I see him next." She clasped it around her wrist and turned her arm, watching as the setting sun hit the jewels in the stars. It must have taken a long time to make, she reflected, raising her eyes as Bakura returned to the second floor of the library. She marked her place in her book and set it aside, standing and stretching. It would be time for dinner soon._ I'll be early for once_, she decided, waving to Bakura's back and leaving the library. She paused, hearing the click of Malik's door opening. She had considered, every night, whether she should go to him, but something was holding her back. She knew she felt something for him, but it was his feelings that she was unsure of. Just as she didn't want to marry a man without love, she didn't want to go to bed one without love.

_Which is ridiculous_, Anzu scorned herself as Malik emerged. _Malik doesn't love me. At least...It doesn't seem like he does._

"Ah." Malik gave a slow, silky smile to her in greeting as he shut his door behind him. "Going to dinner early for a change, Anzu?"

"I was getting sore from sitting for so long," she admitted. He nodded and then held a hand out to her. She smiled and took it.

"Hm?" He raised their hands so he could see her bracelet better. "What's this?" His thumb brushed a star on the bracelet and a familiar burst of power twisted around his thumb, testing his own power. It withdrew back into the bracelet after a moment, apparently satisfied. Malik would never be unimpressed with Ryou's defense capabilities. It was strange that he would suddenly make a bracelet for her all of a sudden, though. "Ryou gave you this?"

"Yes," Anzu answered honestly, wondering how he would take Ryou giving her a gift. "With all the creatures being stirred up, he wanted me to have something to keep me safe." Malik lowered their hands, cocking a smooth, elegant blonde eyebrow. His face didn't change, though a thoughtful expression entered his expressive eyes. At last, he tucked her arm in his and inclined his head.

"Ryou always thinks of things that the rest of us don't," he remarked, leading her away from the library and opening the door that led to the ballroom with a wave of his hand. "The library is a perfect place for creatures to lurk and with you being there often enough, it would be best if you had some kind of protection. You're alone most of the time, am I right?"

"Most of the time," she agreed, "but Yami or Bakura – sometimes both – come and keep me company." She paused and continued a bit shyly, "How come you never go to the library, Malik?"

"I don't care for books," he flippantly replied, crossing over the ballroom. "Sometime, you and I will have to dance, Anzu." She blinked and looked up at him in surprise. He met her gaze steadily with a teasing smirk on his lips. "Unless you can't dance, that is."

"Of course I can dance, but how can you dance without music?"

"Music is of no trouble for me and hardly uses any of my magic up. So, how about it, Anzu? Would you be willing to dance with me some day?"

"...Yes, of course I would." He smiled and brushed his fingers over her cheek.

"I'll keep you to that promise."

X

Seiji felt a weariness he had never known was possible. They had been traveling for almost ten days. He only knew because of the tiny hourglass that Shizuka wore around her neck. She flipped it as soon as the last grain of sand dropped. He hadn't noticed it until she had flipped it, but he vaguely recalled seeing it around her neck, draining, every day since he had known her as a child. Jou informed him that she diligently flipped it at the end of the hour of each day so it would always be accurate. The hourglass showed that it was almost the end of the tenth day.

"Look!" Shizuka suddenly gasped. "There's the end!" As Jou and Seiji looked, indeed, they could see the parting of trees and knew that they had finally come to their destination. Hastening their pace a bit, the three moved forward and broke through to be faced with tall, black gates and a looming castle behind them. Along the gates, the shadows were darker than any they had seen and seemed to move. Shizuka shuddered, fearful, but then remembered the helpful man's words.

_"...At the end of the path, you will come to a castle. Go straight in through the gates. Nothing will harm you as long as you have the bottle. It's your safe haven."_

_We're safe for now_, Shizuka thought, letting out a careful breath. She nodded to the other two and with her chin raised, she strode towards the gates. The shadows shied away from them, repelled by the bottle's glow. Jou and Seiji pulled open a gate as far as it could go. The three squeezed through, having to squish their packs in order to fit. After they were in, Jou closed the gate and wiped his forehead, nervously glancing around.

"This place gives me the creeps!" He muttered, shivering. Seiji raised his eyes to the castle and could see a few rooms were lit up. He prayed to whatever god that would listen to him that his daughter was in there.

X

Malik and Anzu were nearly barreled down by Yami as he went hurtling past them in an excited flurry. Malik cast an irritated look to him and went to sit down, but Yami came back, his expression bright. "We have company!" He cheerfully announced. Malik glared at him while Anzu gave him a blank look. "Don't look at me like that, you two. Malik, come, come. You must take care of them."

"You're out of your mind, Yami," Malik growled. "It was pure luck Anzu got here. I doubt that Seto has let anyone else enter in here. He'd be an idiot if he did." Yami's smile lessened and his brow furrowed, a clear sign of his impatience. Malik's own mind was frantically trying to figure out why anyone would be able to come in. Seto would have no reason to allow any others into the castle. Malik, however, was only connected to the castle. He wouldn't know if anyone was on his lands, but Yami and the others would.

As if Bakura had heard Malik's thoughts, he appeared beside Yami, a dark expression on his face. "Would you like me to get rid of them?" He questioned in a soft tone. Malik raised a hand and shook his head.

"No. You will stay here with Anzu. Yami and I will take care of them." Bakura shrugged his shoulders and looked to Anzu, who had a worried expression on her face. Malik gestured to Yami, who eagerly followed, always the socialite. When they were gone, Anzu turned to Bakura, biting her lip.

"Will they be alright, Bakura?" She asked.

"With Malik and Yami?" Bakura's said in an incredulous tone. "Those two can kick anyone's ass."

X

Shizuka frowned to herself as Seiji sat on the ground and Jounouchi exclaimed about how starving he was. They were only a running distance from the doors of the castle and here they were, halting as though they had nothing more important to do. She turned back to the doors and her eyes widened as one of the doors swung outward. Jou seemed to notice, too, because he was standing next to her, a hand on her shoulder. "Don't start anything, Jou," she whispered urgently to him. "We don't know what kind of people they are." He nodded once to show he understood.

Then the two men came out and Shizuka felt fear envelope her again. They were the most elegant men she had ever seen in her life and by the way they walked side-by-side, in step with each other, she suspected they weren't going to get Anzu by simply asking. The male on the right was taller than the other by maybe an inch and had a neutral expression on his face while the other seemed more welcoming.

"Greetings," Malik drawled to them as Seiji came to stand on Jou's other side. "I am Malik Ishtar, the prince of this castle, and this is one of my close courtiers, Yami. Explain to me why you have trespassed or you will lose your lives." He smiled as he said this, causing Shizuka to tremble and clutch onto Jou.

"We're looking for our friend, mister," Jou icily said to Malik, who turned his hard gaze to him. "And we know you have her."

"Jou – " Shizuka gasped out, stunned by his rude bluntness. Malik's eyes narrowed on her suddenly and he turned to Yami, leaning down and murmuring something in his ear. The other three watched as Yami's smile dropped off his face and a shocked expression crossed his attractive features.

"Is that right?" Yami mumbled back, glancing to them. "How fascinating." He beamed at them, while Malik glared at them with a cynical appearance about him.

"Jounouchi, am I correct?" Malik queried in a tense voice.

"Yeah, but how – " Malik interrupted Jou before he could finish.

"You three must be looking for Anzu, then. She's told me much about you." His lips thinned into a taut, white line. Cold fury glimmered in his eyes. "I'll take you to her. Follow me." He turned, his cloak swinging around, and stomped towards the castle with an angry stride. Yami gave a puzzled look and then turned to the three visitors and smiled.

"Come along, now! We were just about to have dinner." Yami ushered them up the stairs to the castle and Shizuka's eyes passed over his face as he held the door open for them. He shut it behind him and vanished his cloak. "Get rid of that." He indicated where they could put their packs and cloaks and then swiftly moved forward to the dining room, where Malik, Bakura, and Anzu were.

"Anzu!" Shizuka cried, running to her. Anzu gave a startled look and then gasped and went to her, hugging her. "Oh, Anzu!" Jou watched the reunion with a lopsided grin and glanced at the three males and felt it slide off his face. Yami was watching with a smile, but the other two had frowns on their faces and Malik's eyes were dark with either hatred or anger, Jou couldn't tell. "D-did they hurt you much?" Shizuka sputtered out to Anzu, who blinked in surprise.

"No, of course not!" Anzu responded, holding her friend at arm's length. She smiled and hugged Jou and then hugged her father, leaning into him. "Papa..."

"Not now, Anzu," Seiji murmured, drawing away and giving a small smile. "I'm just glad to see you're alright."

"I would like to know," Malik's frosty voice came, "how you came here."

"Yes, I'm curious, too," Yami confessed. Shizuka hesitated and then handed the bottle to Yami, seeing no harm in it. He carefully removed it from her shaking fingers, holding it up to peer at it. Bakura took it and turned it in his fingers, before shrugging and giving to Malik. Malik turned it upside down and watched as the substances flooded down to the stem of the bottle. He tipped it upright and passed his hand beneath it, as though testing something.

"Seto's work, no doubt," Malik said, handing it to Anzu to give to her friend. "Ryou will look at it tomorrow."

"We're leaving tonight, though," Shizuka told him as Anzu returned the bottle. "We're taking Anzu home." Shizuka knew that was the wrong thing to say by the way his eyes turned to slits and how Yami's smile disappeared in an instant. Bakura was the only one unaffected. Even Anzu looked shocked. "It's where she belongs," she insisted, her grip on the bottle tightening a bit.

"No one is leaving tonight," Bakura informed her with a bored expression. "Tonight you will eat with us and then tomorrow Ryou will look at that bottle. Things can be figured out between you four and Malik afterward."

"But – "

"Shizuka," Anzu spoke up gently, touching her friend's shoulder. "You all must be exhausted and dirty. Stay here for the night, let Ryou look over the bottle, and then we'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Talk about it?" Jou repeated, aghast. "What's there to talk about, Anzu? Don't you want to go home? Didn't these guys kidnap you?"

"Kidnap me?" Anzu repeated in clear horror. "No! I came here of my own accord, but I couldn't leave and Malik was kind enough to let me stay. Please, don't argue with me tonight, Jou. Let's just eat and...and you guys can rest and get clean, alright? Can't we do that until tomorrow?" Jou gave a reluctant look, but nodded nonetheless. She smiled, a clearly relieved look on her face. "Perfect." She turned to Malik and the other two. "Is that...alright with you, Malik?"

"They're your responsibility," was all he said to her, turning to go sit at the table. "Ryou takes a while to regain his strength. Whenever he is feeling better and up to looking at the bottle and whenever he is finished will be when we discuss things that will happen thereafter." He sat at the table, smiling stiffly at the others. "Is that agreed?"

"Well, I – " Jou began, but Shizuka elbowed him in the stomach. He wheezed, gasping out, "Agreed!" Anzu smiled slightly and settled in her seat. The others took their spots while Yami sat next to Anzu, bringing the food out. "What's up with that, anyway?" Jou casually asked, watching the silver platters, bowls, and china float above the table from the kitchen.

"It's magic," Seiji replied, leaning back in his seat wearily as the dishes settled on the table. "Four years ago, mages were everywhere in the world. Then a great cataclysm occurred because of the power of an Elder. He destroyed himself and all of the other mages." He paused, sending a faint, baffled look to the three mages at the table. "How come you men were not wiped out in the process?"

"The curse on this castle and its lands unintentionally protected us. Nothing from the outside can get to us and we can get nothing from the outside," Malik told him tonelessly as he served himself. Yami served the guests and Anzu, smiling as he did. "I wasn't aware that any non-magic people knew we existed."

"My grandfather was a mage," Seiji answered, "but he married a non-magic person. By the time I was born, there wasn't any magic in my blood because he and my ancestors were the only mages in my family."

"Papa, you never told me this," Anzu spoke up in surprise. She had never heard of magic being real until she had seen it performed by the mages at the castle. The prospect of her family having some magic in their blood made a note of pride sing in her. "How come?"

"It never seemed important." Malik watched Seiji avoid Anzu's gaze and felt there was something else that the old man wasn't telling them – or Anzu, for that matter. Having magic in one's blood was nothing to be ashamed of, but Seiji was treating it that way. Apparently there was something about the mages in the Mazaki family that had caused him to keep his ancestry a secret from his daughter. He wondered if Anzu's mother had ever known that there had been magic in her husband's family.

"Enough of that," Yami chirped, interrupting the tense silence that had fallen between Anzu and her father. "Let's eat!"

"I'll say prayer to that," Jou crowed with delight. "I'm starving."

Yami laughed.

X

After saying goodnight to her friends and father, Anzu had headed towards her room, but felt that she didn't want to go to an empty, cold bed. Malik had been in the worst of moods when he had returned from outside with Yami and during dinner, he had been broodingly silent. She was concerned he might be upset that she could be leaving. And, inside, she knew she did want to leave, but only so she could be with Shizuka, Jou, and her father. She also wanted to be with the mages in the castle. It wasn't possible, though, and she knew that.

_And what can I choose?_ She thought as she moved down the corridor that led to the ballroom. _How can I choose? I feel so deeply for Malik and the others are like family to me. But Shizuka and Jou are like family to me, too. Papa is family. How can I leave those that I have known my entire life for those I've known for only a little while?_

_"They all adore you, even Bakura."_

_But do you adore me, Malik?_ She wondered as she passed through the ballroom. I_ will leave, if you do not love me. I can't stay here with you, having the feelings I do, when you don't return them_. She sighed and opened the door, closing it behind her on the ballroom. She moved towards Malik's door and went through it, up the stairs, to the door that led to his bedchamber. _I'm afraid...I'm afraid that I'll look at him – today or tomorrow – and see something close to resentment..._

"Malik?"

_End Chapter Eleven_


	12. Chapter Twelve

_Chapter Twelve_

"Malik?" Anzu softly cooed as she opened the door.

"In here, Anzu," he called from the drawing room. She shut the door and moved to the drawing room. He was sitting at the desk, his bare feet propped on the top. He was fingering a quill pen, his expression thoughtful. "What is it?" He asked her, raising his eyes to hers briefly.

"...I don't know what to do." She laughed shakily, sitting on a divan, her head bowed. "I'm torn."

"Hm." He didn't say anything for a long few minutes before he pushed away from his desk and tossed the quill on the desk. He went to her and knelt in front of her, sliding his hands on her cheeks so he cupped her face. "Anzu. Listen to me when I say this because it's the only time I'm going to be sincere about something like this." She stared at him, feeling her stomach churn in anxiety. "I would be selfish if I told you to stay here. There's nothing here for you and you know it. Yami and the others want you to stay, I know they do, but – "

"And what about you, Malik?" She quietly asked, interrupting him. "Do you want me to stay?" He drew away and she watched as he got to his feet. He stared down at her, a slight frown on his lips. She couldn't read his face, nor the expression in his eyes.

"...I do," he slowly answered. "It means nothing, though, because you'll only be here for a few months before I die. It's better that you go now, before..." He trailed off, pursing his lips. He wanted her to stay. Badly. She was the only person he had ever felt this strongly about. For once in his life, though, he was fearful. The feeling frightened him. It had overwhelmed him when Shizuka had announced that she would be taking Anzu from him. He had smothered it with his anger. "Before it happens," he finished dully.

"But I don't want to go!" She wailed, tears dripping from the corner of her eyes. "I can't stand the thought of leaving everyone here. I can't stand...I can't stand the thought of leaving you, Malik!" She sobbed, covering her face, her shoulders shaking. Malik pushed his fingers through his hair in distress and then sat next to her, bringing her in his arms, trying to calm the rush of emotions that were overtaking him. He didn't know any of the feelings that were washing over him, but he knew, as he held her, that he didn't want to let her go. He knew what was happening, but he would never admit it. He would never admit that he, Malik Ishtar, was falling for her. He didn't care if it would break the curse. He wasn't in love. He couldn't be. He was incapable of it.

"You have to go," Malik told her in a firm voice once her sobs quieted to hiccups. He pushed her away, holding onto her arms. "You have to go with them, Anzu. Can you understand what I'm saying to you? They have been in your life far longer than we have. You must go home."

"B-but..." She searched his face for any reassurance. She caught a glimpse of panic and anguish in his eyes. "Malik..." She began, but he hastily cut in.

"No, Anzu. Don't say it. I can't..." He choked on his words, unable to finish the sentence. Anzu reached up and kissed him. She loved him. If he couldn't say the words, then fine, but she knew he loved her. She knew by how he was acting.

"I broke my promise," she whispered against his mouth. He leaned his forehead against hers, not answering. "I won't be able to dance with you after all..."

"I'll get over it." He slid his hand in her silken curls, pushing her face against his shoulder. She snuggled against him, sliding her arms around his waist and silently crying. He might be able to get over it, but she wouldn't. Without him, her life would be incredibly dull. She would go to bed each night, crying his name. She wasn't sure how she would survive without him. She wasn't sure she would survive without him.

I love you...Malik Ishtar, she silently said to him.

X

Yami sat brooding in front of the fireplace in the parlor when Bakura came in. Their guests hadn't yet woken up and it was barely dawn. He hadn't been able to sleep last night, his mind sunk in the words of Anzu's friend, Shizuka.

"We're leaving tonight and taking Anzu home. It's where she belongs."

He had seen the way her words had affected Malik. He knew that Malik wasn't really angry, but simply upset with the entire situation. Yami couldn't claim he wasn't of the same manner. Anzu had become closer to him than any lover could be. She was the one female he could say was a friend and not add the "with benefits" part to it. He knew that Malik's feelings for her weren't as innocent or simple as friendship. Loving someone was complex and Malik's fragile emotions couldn't handle the stress. Ryou had been correct in assuming that he was afraid. Yami knew just by how he oppressed his tender feelings for Anzu with anger or detachment. When she was gone, though, Malik was going to fall apart like a glass vase falling to a stone ground, and there would be nothing any of his companions would be able to do.

"Thinking?" A familiar, rough voice questioned from behind him. Yami glanced behind the divan he so often occupied (and was currently occupying) to see Bakura coming from the door that adjoined the dining room and the parlor.

"I have been thinking all night," Yami responded with a touch of humor. "I am still thinking, but with hysteria." Bakura gave a dark chortle and poured a glass of brandy, drinking it just as quickly. He smacked his lips and then sighed, leaning against the window. "...Malik won't let her stay."

"Of course Malik won't let her stay," Bakura mumbled. "He's a stubborn ass and as such, he refuses to admit what he's feeling. He could break this curse in no time at all, but he's just so..."

"Stupid?" Yami suggested.

"Well, there's a word for it, but it wasn't quite what I was thinking." They fell silent with Bakura watching the slow rise of the sun and Yami watching the flames feasting on the wood in the fireplace. "He's just been abused too much that he can't trust himself," Bakura said at last. "He doesn't know what the hell is going on with him and he's running from it, because it's the only thing that he can do that will keep him safe. If he surrendered to it, he wouldn't be who he is. You know that his impassiveness towards things is what makes him such a good mage."

"So he's afraid of losing that power," Yami concluded.

"He thinks he will, but he won't. He'll be the same powerful prince he's always been, just with a reason to live. He surrendered to the curse the first day, Yami. He doesn't want to admit that there's a reason to take his surrender back and actually fight it."

"He's not just hurting himself, Bakura," the latter quietly told him. "Anzu loves him. It's obvious by the way she moves around him, by the way she looks at him and talks to him. She shows her emotions far too easily. Malik is too centered on his own issues that he probably hasn't thought about how much she's going to be hurt. It'll be hard for her to leave." He paused. "I don't want her to leave."

"Neither do I." Bakura sighed. "We can only prepare ourselves for what's about to happen."

"Mmm, yes. I suppose so."

X

It was rare that Shizuka felt like she meant something. Having been a peasant her entire life and enduring the jibes thrown at her from the villagers, she often felt worthless. It was only in Jou and Anzu's company that her self-esteem was given a kick upward. Now, however, she was alone and was feeling wonderful – beautiful, even. The dress that she was given to wear was silk and a soft scarlet color. As she walked, she could see that the castle itself was ill taken care of, but had once been beautiful.

As she moved down the hall to the stairs, she felt a bit of uncertainty rise in her chest. Anzu had been as shocked as Yami and Malik when she had informed them that she, her brother, and Seiji would be taking her home. They looked after her all this time and never hurt her like that man had suggested, she mused, her hand sliding on the balustrade of the stairs. She told Malik about us, too, so she must be a friend to him – to all of them. But why would she want to talk about her leaving? Doesn't she care for us anymore?

"Hello," a gentle voice came from behind Shizuka. She hadn't realized she had stopped on the stairs until just then. Turning slowly, afraid of what she would be met with, she blinked at the warm features of the male. He was dressed in a peculiar fashion of white robes, unlike the other men of the castle. He had a light smile on his lips and appeared a bit weary, she noticed. "Are you one of the new guests?"

"O-oh," Shizuka sputtered out, quickly curtsying. "Yes, I am. Excuse my rudeness..." She could feel a flush start up her face in embarrassment. I was just standing here, gawking at him! What must he think of me?

"No, it's fine," he assured, smiling. "I am Ryou, one of the mages of the castle. And you are...?"

"Shizuka Katsuya," she quickly responded. He nodded, his smile in place. "I didn't mean to nose around the castle."

"What?" A blank look crossed his features and then he shook his head, saying, "There's nothing to nose around in this wing. Are you looking for Anzu, by chance? Her room is at the end of that part of the wing." He gestured to the corridor past the other set of steps. Shizuka knew that it branched off to other hallways by the spaces in the walls and her own explorations. She had just been down that hall because Anzu had told her last night where her room was. When she had glanced in the room, it had been empty without any evidence that Anzu had ever been in there last night.

"I know," Shizuka quietly replied, "but she wasn't in there." Ryou gave a perplexed look, reaching behind to rub the back of his neck.

"That's strange. She doesn't ever wake up early..." His eyes passed over her and he called, "Bakura!" Shizuka turned to see one of the males from last night pausing in the entryway, buttoning his shirt and smoothing it down. She could tell by the dampness of his hair that he had just come from bathing. "Have you seen Anzu this morning?"

"Anzu's with Malik," Bakura responded. "She slept in his room last night." Both Shizuka and Ryou colored and the eldest laughed. "Don't think naughty thoughts. It was nothing like that. Malik's in the parlor, but Anzu is still asleep. He didn't tell me what she was doing there, only that nothing happened in the bed." He chuckled and continued towards the dining room, amused at their gaping expressions.

"Well..." Ryou cleared his throats and gave a nervous look to her. "There you have it." He hurried ahead of her to talk with his brother while Shizuka stood on the steps, her mind flitting from thought to thought. She slowly shook her head and started down the stairs, as though she were in a daze.

I wonder if anything has happened between Anzu and Malik, she thought as she moved to the dining room. She could hear Jou's voice coming from the kitchen as he talked animatedly with Yami. Seiji was sitting, resigned, in a seat. He seemed to still be half-asleep. Ryou and Bakura were nowhere to be seen, even though she had seen them come into the dining room. Why would Anzu sleep in Malik's room? She continued to wonder, sitting next to Seiji, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Seiji?" She gently said. He turned to her and made a feeble attempt at a smile. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy we found Anzu?" He sighed, nodding.

"Yes, of course I am, Shizuka," he mumbled. A door that neither of them had seen last night opened, Malik and the two brothers exiting. Malik's eyes met Seiji's briefly before he left the dining room, his boots clicking on the stone of the entryway. "I'm just...not so sure that she'll be coming back with us."

"Don't say that, Seiji. Anzu loves us. Why wouldn't she come home?"

"This is also her home, Shizuka." He made a gesture to the castle, his eyes sad. "You need to understand, my dear, that she has everything and more here. Before she found herself here, we had argued. I wanted her to marry a wealthy man so that she could be happy. She wants love in a marriage, though. What if she has finally found love?" Shizuka didn't answer and Seiji knew that she wouldn't. Something was going on that involved his daughter that he didn't know about. He doubted anyone would be willing to tell them, though.

"After breakfast," Ryou spoke up, interrupting Shizuka and Seiji's quiet conversation, "I would like to take a look at the bottle that guided you here." He beamed at them and Seiji nodded, unsmiling. Ryou frowned a bit, glancing at Bakura, who just shook his head, raising his hand slightly. "It could take me until tomorrow afternoon to finish inspecting it," he added.

"Tomorrow?" Shizuka repeated, staring at him with large eyes. She wanted to leave with her friend today! "But...but I wanted to leave today!" She didn't want to be around these strange men any longer than necessary. She wasn't sure she could endure the secrets floating between them and the way they seemed to speak without needing actual words. It would be too much for her.

"Now, now, lady," Yami chirped as he came out with the food, Jou bounding over to sit on the other side of Seiji, "don't cause trouble for yourself. Ryou can take however long he wishes to take care of the bottle. Besides, you will still have to talk with Malik over things, too, don't you know?" Shizuka stared at him as he moved the food to their places with graceful sweeps of his slender hands. Once he was finished, he suddenly said, "There you are, sweetheart!" Shizuka turned to see Anzu entering the dining room with Malik. "How did you sleep?"

"As well as ever," Anzu answered, sitting in her seat as Malik moved to the other side of the table. "Why do you ask?" Yami shrugged his shoulders and sat next to her. As like last night, he served the guests and Anzu. Shizuka ignored the food that was being loaded onto her plate, watching her friend, who was gazing down at her lap with a dejected expression, her mouth turned down. She closed her eyes briefly and looked up, across the length of the table. Shizuka hesitated and glanced quickly over at Malik, who was listening to something Ryou was telling him.

Do you love him, Anzu? Shizuka asked her friend silently as Anzu turned her eyes to Yami and flashed a false smile. Does he love you?

"Anzu," Ryou said to her as he turned from Malik, "have you had a chance to use your bracelet yet? I wanted to know how it's working."

"Oh!" She blinked her eyes wide at him. "No, not yet. But thank you so much, Ryou, for making it for me. It's gorgeous."

"If you were staying longer, I could make it so that it could protect you against the stronger creatures, too, but..." He trailed off, his smile fading. An uneasy silence fell over the table. Malik turned his gaze to Anzu, who met his eyes, biting her lip.

"Enough of that," Malik said at last, lowering his eyes back to his plate. "It's not even been finalized, so – "

"Why would Anzu stay here?" Jou inquired, oblivious to the horrified stare his sister sent him. "We're her only family." Malik stared – or rather, glared – at Jou with a dark shadow passing over his handsome, tan features.

"I'm not discussing this with you, peasant. We will talk about where Anzu will stay after Ryou has gone over the bottle you received from Seto."

"Peasant?" Jou repeated in an outraged tone.

"Brother, please," Shizuka cried to him, grabbing his arm as he bound to his feet. "Sit down!" Jou shook her hand off, his usually soft eyes narrowing angrily. He never let anyone call him a peasant and get away from it. He didn't care who this man was; he wouldn't have him slandering him the way he was.

"Yes, listen to your sister," Malik coldly suggested.

"Nobody calls me a peasant! Especially not some cursed prince that sits on his ass all day." Bakura's eyes shot to twice their size and he slowly turned his head to Malik. The prince in speaking was seething, his eyes so dark they were almost black. He rose to his feet, pushing back his chair.

"Jou, no!" Anzu gasped, stumbling to her feet. "Apologize!"

"I'm not going to apologize until he does, Anzu!" Jou snapped, not in the least afraid of what Malik could do to him. Actually, he had no idea what Malik could do to him.

"Talking to him is useless," Malik said, stepping towards Jou, only a few feet from him. "I think you deserve to be alone to think of what you just said." His hand passed over Jou's face and then he was gone. Shizuka let out a shriek of fright as her brother disappeared in front of her very eyes. Anzu stared, unable to comprehend what had just happened. She ran to Malik and grabbed his arms, shaking him a bit.

"Bring him back, Malik!" She demanded, her nails biting into his arms. "Where is he? Bring him back!" She broke into a sob, slumping against Malik, who frowned and pulled her away from him and tilted her chin up.

"He's in the tower," he told her, "and I'm not bringing him back until dinner. He needs to calm himself. If he is still stupid enough to insult me when I go to him later, I will kill him. Am I understood, Anzu?" She gazed up at him, her lips trembling. She nodded, sniffing. He wiped the tear away and nodded to her seat. "Go sit down." When she had, he turned to Bakura and ordered, "Go to the tower after breakfast. Keep an eye on the fool."

"Certainly, Malik," Bakura drawled, taking a gulp of his wine. "Want me to bring him some food?"

"Do what you wish," Malik grunted, turning and leaving the dining room, the door shutting behind him with a sharp click. Shizuka broke down, sobbing against Seiji's shoulder. He patted her head, frowning over at Anzu. Yami took his daughter's hand and smiled soothingly at her, petting it.

"So about how smart is your friend, Anzu?" Bakura queried. Anzu looked at him and swallowed, her fingers tightening around Yami's.

"Not very," she whimpered.

X

Jou paced in the tower, shivering at the cool air. He was cold and Bakura, who had come up with some food, had neglected to bring him a cloak or something to cover himself with. Not that it mattered. Bakura had laughed at him when he saw him hunched against the wall and told him that if he was in that position when Malik came, he might find it amusing enough that he wouldn't kill him.

_I hate this place,_ Jou seethed, rubbing his arms as he paused. _I especially hate Malik and his henchman, Bakura._ He shot a dirty look to Bakura who was leaning against the opposite wall. He snickered at the look Jou sent him. _Laugh all you want! Stupid mages...They're all worthless bastards._ He blew on his hands and began to pace again to keep from going numb. I_ wonder how long that crazy ass intends on keeping me here._

_End Chapter Twelve_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_Chapter Thirteen_

Shizuka, worried for her brother, walked the entire castle, never going into any of the rooms except for the one that was given to her. As she paced towards the parlor doors, she heard voices, one that she recognized as her friend's. She hesitated and then inched towards the doors that slid back instead of swinging open. She gently moved them apart and peered in to see Anzu standing over Malik, who was laying on one of the divans, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. "You should have warned them," Malik told Anzu without any expression.

"I didn't think that you would provoke him!" Anzu howled at him. "You saw how I reacted to being called a peasant! Did you expect it to be anything different, Malik?"

"Don't try and put the blame all on me," he growled at her, glowering slightly as she walked from him and out of Shizuka's vision. Then she came back, her hands buried in her cinnamon brown hair. "If your friend wasn't constantly looking for a fight, then he wouldn't be up in the tower with Bakura. No doubt, Bakura is close to ripping his head off, too, if he's as smart-mouthed as he was at breakfast." He pointed a finger at her, snapping out, "He needs to learn respect."

"He doesn't know respect because no one shows it to him!"

"That's not my issue." Anzu took a steady breath and smoothed her hair out before sitting on the floor, her skirts forming a pillow around her.

"Malik...Please. Don't kill him if he's rude again. Just...just keep him in there. Please? He's my childhood friend and my other friend's brother." Malik turned to look at Anzu and Shizuka blinked as he sat up and bent down, sliding a hand on her cheek. She half-expected him to slap her. But instead he leaned down and kissed her, gently.

"I won't kill him," Malik promised, standing up and moving towards the doors that Shizuka was at. She hastily hid behind a wall, hearing him call airily, "I'll have Bakura kill him." Shizuka watched Malik disappear and blinked, gaping at the place where he had been. She shook her head and inched over to the parlor.

"Anzu?" Shizuka murmured. Anzu raised her head and blinked at Shizuka, quickly smiling. "Are you...alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Shizuka," Anzu assured, getting to her feet and brushing her skirts off. She tucked her hair behind an ear, meeting Shizuka's worried gaze. "I'm sorry about all of this...I really am."

"I know. So am I." Shizuka ignored the confused look on her face and led her out of the parlor, resting her head against Anzu's as they walked. She understood then why Anzu was so reluctant to leave this place. It was obvious by the way she acted towards Malik and the softer nature he held towards her that they were in love. This is the only man that Anzu has ever felt this way for. How will she be able to leave him? "Anzu...You love Malik, don't you?" She pulled away and looked at her friend, who had paused at the bottom of the stairs that would lead to her part of the wing. Her face had become a bit pink and she was gazing down at the ground. "You can tell me."

"...I do," Anzu softly said. "But he...He's never said the words to me and he won't let me say them. He's afraid he can't say them back. But I know he loves me and I love him. It's just..." Tears pooled in her azure depths and she quickly wiped them away, muttering, "He's going to die soon, Shizuka. From the curse on the castle."

"Oh, Anzu..." Shizuka whispered, hugging her.

"I don't want to go, but if he's going to die, what's the point of staying? He said it himself last night." She cried in Shizuka's shoulder, shaking from the sobs. Shizuka gently rubbed her back, momentarily forgetting her brother.

"I'm so sorry," was all she could say to her.

X

Bakura watched as Jou curled up against himself in a corner of the cold room. He frowned, glancing out the thin, glassless window. Malik would be here any moment now. Jou was shivering like mad, his thin frame like a cornstalk in the wind. His teeth were chattering, filling the deep silence in the tower. Bakura was getting a bit chilled himself. His good mood had been lost ten minutes ago when the beginning chill of winter had flown in through the window and caused him to shudder. His cloak was relatively thin, made for autumn. By the clouds outside and the temperature, he suspected it was going to snow soon.

Where the hell is Malik? He thought, glaring down at the ground. A few minutes later, Malik appeared at the door to the room. He glanced at Bakura, who frowned at him.

"You can leave, Bakura," he dismissed. Bakura nodded mutely, vanishing in a flash. Malik, having endured worse temperatures when his father had been alive, stepped in front of Jou and nudged him with the tip of his shining black boot. Jou, shivering, raised his head. "Do you like the tower much?" He queried curiously, a teasing tone entering his voice.

"Fucking bastard," Jou hissed at him between his teeth's chattering. Malik knelt down and grabbed Jou by the throat, his fingers tightening slightly.

"Be thankful that Anzu spoke to me in your behalf," Malik whispered, his face inches from Jou's. "If she hadn't, I would crush your mind to bits because of that comment of yours. I told her I would have Bakura kill you, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind since he had to stand out in the cold because of you. He's not in a good mood." A feral smile curved Malik's mouth upward. "However, I am." He threw Jou against the wall, his blonde head hitting the stone wall. Jou gritted his teeth, spots appearing in front of his eyes. He glared up at Malik, who smiled a soft, charming smile that had Jou wanting to rip his eyes out. But he didn't. Malik wouldn't forgive him for attacking him. Not even Anzu could save his life then.

"What is Anzu to you, anyway?" Jou growled through tightly gritted teeth.

"...She would be my wife if my circumstances were different," Malik stated in a thoughtful tone.

"The hell if she would! I wouldn't allow it! You don't give a damn about her."

"You think that?" Malik asked with an arch of one of his smooth eyebrows.

"Yeah, I do."

"...You're mistaken." Malik struggled with himself for a moment and Jou watched, bewildered as his face twisted. In a quiet voice, he said, "I love her." Jou stared at him, his jaw dropping open in shock. For a moment, he tried convincing himself that he had heard him wrong. But he knew he hadn't. The emotion swirling in Malik's mauve eyes clearly said that he did, indeed, love Anzu.

A gust of wind slammed through the window and Jou flinched as it wracked his bones. Malik glanced at the window and then looked back to Jou. "Dinner will be sent up to your room." The next thing he knew, Jou was out of the cold tower and in his room, a warm fire crackling in the fireplace. Ryou looked up from sitting in front of the fire and beamed at Jou, who stood, swaying, by the bed.

"Good job, chap," he cheered. "Now, let's get you cleaned up and in bed, alright?"

"He...he said..." Ryou's eyes turned sharp and he eyed Jou with an interested expression. Startled by the look, Jou shook his head. Ryou smiled then and helped Jou to the washing room downstairs. All the while, Jou was thinking about that strange look that had covered Ryou's face.

X

After dinner, Anzu offered to show Seiji and Shizuka the library while the mages went to the parlor. As soon as the doors shut, Yami flicked a hand and locked both sets of doors. No one would be able to get in (or out, for that matter.) Ryou, with the bottle of Seto's in his hands, sat at the window seat with Bakura standing across from him, one of his feet planted on the seat. Yami took his place on his divan and Malik sat in the chair across from the blazing fire. Bakura handed out glasses of brandy to each of them, excluding his brother, and returned to his place by the window, taking a small drink from his glass.

"Has Anzu told you what her decision is?" Yami asked Malik after awhile with no one speaking. Ryou turned from the bottle that he was turning in his fingers, looking to Malik. The prince hadn't so much as moved or changed expression. After a moment, he closed his eyes and sighed through his nostrils.

"No, I made the decision for her," he responded. Yami's face lit up. "She's leaving us." Horror had Yami's face falling. Bakura frowned at Malik, but didn't say anything. Ryou returned to look at the bottle, having expected that to be Malik's conclusion.

"But...But I don't understand, Malik," Yami sputtered, his brows drawn together in honest confusion. Malik opened his eyes and looked at him. "Why would you do that? Why would you let her go?"

Malik gave a brittle laugh, asking, "Why else would I let her go, Yami?" Yami fell silent and then he slumped on the divan, staring up at the ceiling. He kept his glass positioned on his chest, the brandy lapping at the glass. Bakura and Ryou were quiet by the window, Bakura staring out through the glass towards the dark gates. Ryou continued to finger the bottle. "I'm a coward," Malik muttered, taking a drink of his brandy. "I'll never be able to tell her the truth to her face."

No one spoke.

They had nothing to say. Ryou had already told him that he was a coward. Bakura didn't want to get involved with Malik's relationship problems, especially since he didn't know the first thing about what Malik was feeling for Anzu. None of them did. None of them had ever been in love with a woman. Bakura supposed it was odd that the worst of them was the first to fall in love. The curse won't be broken until he says it to her, he added to himself, shifting near the window. He can't. He won't. We're all going to die, but we knew that a long time ago. We shouldn't have had any hope.

"I'm going to my room to start looking at this," Ryou murmured to no one in particular, rising to his feet. Yami raised a hand and the locks he had put around the doors vanished. "I'll have it figured out by tomorrow night at the latest." Malik merely nodded. Ryou hesitated and then left, the door swinging shut softly behind him.

"We have about a day and a half left until Anzu leaves," Bakura commented, taking a drink of his brandy, finishing it. "You could try and tell her, Malik." When he looked to Malik, he blinked, seeing that he was gone. He looked at Yami, who merely shrugged and shook his head.

X

The next day went by slowly. Jounouchi never came down for the meals, claiming he was feeling ill. Ryou, too, did not attend the meals, too absorbed in his work. Malik was quiet throughout breakfast and lunch, his face dark. Anzu suspected that it was her leaving that was upsetting him. By the time dinner came, Ryou was finally finished with his inspection of the bottle. He handed it to Shizuka and then took his seat across from his brother. Yami, usually very social, was withdrawn. Bakura was the only one of the four mages that was his normal, caustic self. "So what did you find out, Ryou?" He grunted as soon as his younger brother sat.

"It's dragon's blood," he stated with a look of wonder in his eyes.

"Dragon's blood?" Malik murmured, resting his elbow on the table and leaning his cheek in his hand. "That's impossible. The dragons have been extinct for centuries, Ryou."

"Yes, I know, but there's no doubt about it. This is the blood of the first dragon, Slavaji. He was a Light-powered dragon. I would know if it was he. His element sang to mine." Malik merely stared at him before dropping his arm and leaning back in his chair. "Only Slavaji's blood could help cut through the curse, since the curse is Dark-based."

"What took you so long, then, if you could see that it was full of your element?"

"I knew it was full of Light power, but I never knew it was Slavaji's blood until I went over it thoroughly. Even after I had found out it was his blood, I had to be sure, so I ran multiple tests on it. But there's no doubt about it. This is the great dragon's blood." Ryou drummed his fingers on the table, before saying, "It's such a small amount, though, that it only allows four people to travel to and from this cursed land. If it were larger, we could leave here, but..." He trailed off and Malik nodded curtly.

"That's fine," he told him. "At least Anzu will be able to leave here with her family."

"But we can't leave anytime soon," Shizuka spoke up quietly. All eyes turned to her in question. "Jounouchi is ill. I went and saw him. He can't eat or barely stay awake." She sent an accusing look to Malik. "If he hadn't been out in the cold or wherever you put him, he wouldn't be sick and we could leave this Godforsaken place and the people!"

"Godforsaken," Malik musingly said, giving a twisted smile to Shizuka. "Yes, God has forsaken us – has forsaken me, that is. I'm glad you've made that observation, girl, after being here for a day. You should have stated that it was Godforsaken as soon as you entered this castle." He let out a harsh bark of laughter. "But of course, you're as dense as your half-wit brother. It must run in the family."

"Malik, my boy," Yami began, but Malik gestured sharply with his hand, suddenly glaring at Shizuka. He fell silent, sinking in his seat a bit.

"Let me remind you that Anzu was locked in here for a while, too. Think about that before you fling your words around uselessly. I won't have you insulting myself and my...court...simply because your brother didn't think about who he was talking to when he fought with me. I should have killed him, but your friend," he jabbed a finger in Anzu's direction, "begged for his life. Yes, Shizuka Katsuya, this is a Godforsaken place, but the only person you can blame for that is me. Don't malign my other three mages and Anzu because of what the prince of this castle caused." He rose to his feet, anger simmering off him. "Ryou!" He snapped out suddenly.

"Malik?" Ryou politely questioned with a slight waver in his voice.

"Make a brew for the fool upstairs. The sooner he's better, the sooner they can be gone." With those last words, he briskly left the dining room, not bothering to shut the doors behind him. Anzu bowed her head, pursing her lips together tightly to keep from crying.

He wants me to leave, she thought, closing her eyes against the tears. Why, Malik? Why, when I love you so much?

X

Jou raised his head slightly, watching Ryou make his brew. Bakura had visited him earlier to laugh at him and say that his younger brother would be up with a tonic later on. Jou hadn't had the energy to make a comeback, so he just stared at Bakura as he chuckled and then eventually left. He supposed he might not have fallen sick if not for Malik's words of affection towards Anzu. It had seemed like his whole body had shut down on him.

"I love her."

The words still made shock rumble through Jou's bones. He couldn't imagine Malik – a cold-hearted bastard, from what he could tell – being with his ever-gentle friend. He would be even more surprised if he discovered that Anzu felt the same way. He knew that she had been searching for someone to love so that she could marry, but with her being stuck in her village, it hadn't seemed very likely.

"Here," Ryou's kind voice broke through the hazy mist of his thoughts. He raised his eyes to Ryou's and took the goblet filled with steaming, light liquid. He hesitated and then took a careful sip of it. "Drink all of it. You'll be better by tomorrow." He smoothed his hands over the blankets nervously, clearly with something on his mind. "Jounouchi?"

"Eh?" Jou swallowed the last bit of the drink, smacking his lips, feeling a hot flush in his face from the brew. "What?"

"What did Malik say to you at the tower?" Jou's eyes made a quick survey of Ryou's earnest face. He could tell by his deep, expressive eyes that he was only concerned and nothing else.

"Well..." Jou mumbled, handing the goblet to him. Ryou took it, keeping his eyes on Jou's face. "He...he said..." He stumbled over his words, even though they were there, right in the back of his throat. Something prevented him from saying them, though, as though he could not say the words that had been whispered from Malik's lips with such mourning.

"It's alright." The mage smiled at him, vanishing the goblet, cauldron, and his ingredients. "You needn't try and tell me. The curse prevents it. I am glad that he at least admitted it to someone other than himself." Jou stared at him in total confusion. Ryou had spoken so quickly that he'd hardly caught the words.

"What're you talking about? He can't really feel that way about Anzu, can he?"

"Of course he can," Ryou responded in surprise, his eyes widening. "Malik is a human, too. He has feelings."

"No!" Jou sat up and swayed, his face paling. He gripped the sheets and stubbornly remained upright, his eyes firing up furiously. "I won't allow it! Anzu can't...She can't be with him!"

"Be at peace." Ryou put a hand on Jou's shoulder to calm him and softly said, "Anzu feels the same way. You needn't worry that Malik will steal her from you, though. He has decided that she is to leave. He has had a hard life, Jou. You must understand that it is hard for him to show his feelings unlike you or anyone else. It is even difficult for Bakura and I to do so, but we were fortunate. We did not have the father and stepmother that Malik did." He paused. "Malik will never be able to tell her what he feels, so he's letting her leave, sparing her the pain that will come when he dies...And when we die, too."

"You all are dying?"

"Yes. Anzu wouldn't survive were she to stay here and wait until Malik's death to leave. Malik accepted his fate the first day we were cursed and we accepted our own fate, too." Ryou smiled wanly and patted Jou's hand lightly. "But you have nothing to worry about. You, Anzu, and the other two will leave here and things will be normal again."

Normal, Jou snorted inwardly as Ryou bid him farewell and left. How will it be normal when Anzu will be heartbroken? She'll never get over Malik...Maybe I can work something else out. For Anzu's sake.

X

Malik heard a knock on his door and raised his head, clearly irritated and surprised that anyone was bothering him. He had strictly told Bakura that he wanted no one to see him. His friend had shrugged and then said that the only person he would have to worry about would be Anzu. Apparently, Bakura hadn't given her Malik's message. When he flipped out of his bed with only the lower part of his body clothed, another knock sounded, and this one more insistent. Frowning, Malik crossed the room, realizing that it couldn't be Anzu since she would have entered after the first knock.

He swung the door open and blinked, seeing Jounouchi standing there, his skin returned to its normal lightly tanned color. For a moment, Malik merely gazed at him with a displeased expression on his face, twisting his handsome features. It was almost luncheon. After they ate, Anzu and the others would be leaving. Malik had "discussed" it with them that morning, saying simply that they would be leaving immediately after luncheon. Yami would make a pack for Anzu and replenish the other's packs with food and refreshments. Shizuka had nodded in answer, but Seiji was quiet and wouldn't meet his gaze for some reason.

"Can I talk to you?" Jou asked in a polite tone, even though the tightness of his jaw indicated he was having trouble with it.

"Fine." Malik ushered him in and snapped the door closed. A shirt appeared in his hands and he pushed his arms in the sleeves, and then buttoned it and the cuffs. "What do you want?" Jou fidgeted, rubbing his head wearily. He was feeling a bit ill, but it couldn't be helped. Shizuka was insisting on leaving as soon as possible, claiming that the company in the castle was rude and threatening. He couldn't disagree with her on that, though he did like talking with Yami.

"Listen...I was thinking – "

"Imagine that."

Struggling to ignore the comment and not respond to it, Jou resumed, " – and I know how much Anzu would hate to leave you behind and, um, how you'll hate to watch her leave, so um..."

"Just say it!" Malik barked at him, glaring at him with dark eyes. "I'm not in the mood for your stuttering! Stop explaining and just tell me what the fuck you want!" Jou blinked, honestly surprised. What had brought that explosion on?

"Alright...I think you should take my place and go with Anzu." Malik stiffened and then shuddered. He paced away from Jou, his hands in his pockets. Jou watched him nervously, wondering what was wrong with him. Malik pivoted on the heel of his foot, drawing his hands from his pockets and letting them hang uselessly at his side.

"No."

"No?" Jou repeated in incredulity. "Why not?"

"I will not leave my castle and my court to be eaten up by the darkness." He shivered again. "I have an obligation here. A prince doesn't abandon his castle, not even in death. I won't change tradition. If I must die, I will die here. The age of the mages is over. There is no place out there for me. You cannot stay here, either. No one will be able to protect you from the creatures. They will be trying to protect themselves."

"But what about Anzu?" Malik looked thoughtful, spinning one of his gold rings on his hand. "She'll never be the same without you. She might as well stay here."

"She will not stay here!" He snarled suddenly. "If she goes home, she'll be safe. When I die in May, my nemesis, another prince, will come after the remaining three. If Anzu is here, she will die, as well. It's best that she leaves."

"...Yeah. I guess." Jou sighed. "I just want Anzu to be happy."

"She will be. Eventually." Malik nodded to the door. "Go. Lunch is soon."

Jou moved towards the door with Malik following him. He opened it and paused, glancing at Malik some ways behind him. He still disliked Malik, but understood that he was hurting himself in order to keep Anzu alive. It was admirable. "Hey, Malik...Thanks." The mage frowned at him in reply. Jou shrugged slightly and exited out of the door, shutting it behind him.

_End Chapter Thirteen_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_Chapter Fourteen_

Yami smiled lightly at Anzu as he came to them with four thick, fur cloaks. He handed one to each of the guests. "It's cold out," he explained, "and these are extras." He watched them put them on and then slip their packs on, excluding Anzu, who was frowning and peering at the hallway leading to the ballroom. Yami moved his worried gaze to Bakura, who just shook his head a bit. Biting his lip, Yami glanced back at Anzu. He's not coming, he thought, watching her shoulders droop a bit. He wouldn't be able to handle his emotions if he did.

Pasting a false smile on his lips, Yami moved forward to Anzu and fixed her cloak idly and then held her at arm's lengths. "We'll miss you, dove," he murmured. She gave a watery smile and let him hug her. In her ear, he whispered, "Malik will, too, even if he didn't come to say farewell."

"It's fine, Yami. I understand." She drew away, blinking rapidly at the tears in her eyes. She turned from him and hugged Ryou, who went red in the face. When she turned to Bakura, she hesitated. He chuckled and took her hands, bringing her into a light embrace.

"Take care," he said with a smirk. She smiled and then grabbed her pack, pushing it on her back and turning to her father and two friends.

"Let's go home, Anzu," Shizuka said lightly. Anzu nodded slowly.

Home... She mused. Somehow, the word seemed foreign to her. She waved a hand at the three mages, who stood side-by-side, not following them outside. When the doors closed behind her, a heaviness filled her heart. I wish Malik had come to say goodbye...I wish I could have seen him one last time.

X

Malik sighed, watching Anzu's group move towards the gates through the window in the tower. He had wanted, so badly, to go down and say goodbye to her. He was afraid of losing control, though. He had a feeling that would be the exact thing that would happen. Wouldn't that be nice? He caustically thought. Witness me, the prince of the castle, who is a cold-hearted bastard, bawl at the loss of a woman. A dry smile tilted his mouth upward. Yes, wouldn't that be pleasant?

He saw Anzu's form pause at the gates and she turned. She raised her hand in farewell and he had a feeling it was meant for him. He rested his forehead against the stone of wall and murmured, "Goodbye, Anzu Mazaki." He pulled away from the window, watching as she and the others vanished in the forest. And know that I love you, he added silently before disappearing to the foyer.

He moved to the parlor and shook his head, seeing Yami lying on the couch with his arm thrown over his eyes. Bakura was sitting on the divan across from Yami's with his brother. Wine wouldn't help them right now. He vanished the wine bottle and brandy appeared. He poured himself a glass and drank it leisurely. "Where were you?" Yami muttered throatily, sniffing. "She was waiting for you."

Malik ignored him and then frowned when he jerked to a sitting position, glaring at him. Bakura glanced at his face and then looked away just as quickly. "Stop crying," Malik ordered, downing the rest of his drink.

"I am a human being!" Yami howled angrily. "I have emotions! I can cry if it is what I wish!" Malik sat in his chair and flicked his wrist. A fire emerged from the dry wood in the hearth, springing up in small, soft flames. His jaw tightened as Bakura raised his eyebrows at the weak fire. "But you," Yami ranted, "you were too proud to give a damn! You're too proud to show that you're a human!" He threw himself on his back and stared moodily up at the ceiling. Malik ran his finger over the rim of his cup, staring at the flames mutely.

- "You're lucky that Anzu has accepted that cruel, self-centered part of you or you would never be able to break the curse." -

_- "Some night...If I feel like it...Can I come up here? To you?" - _

- "So, how about it, Anzu? Would you be willing to dance with me some day?"

"...Yes, of course I would."

"_I'll keep you to that promise." - _

- "We're leaving tonight and taking Anzu home. It's where she belongs." -

- "I can't stand the thought of leaving you, Malik!" -

A dull thunk sounded as Malik's glass hit the floor. Bakura turned his head slightly and pursed his lips, seeing Malik bent over, his head buried in his hands. He didn't ask him questions or even speak. He stood and moved to him, clapping Malik on the shoulder, squeezing it a bit. "She's better off, Malik," Bakura quietly assured him. Malik didn't answer. Bakura's usually hard face softened slightly in concern, feeling the tremble of his friend's shoulder beneath his hand. He glanced at Yami, who was watching it with a drawn expression. Seeing Bakura look at him, he sighed and turned his back to them.

Dammit, Malik cursed in his mind, this is all your fault, Seto! He clenched his eyes tight, angry at the tears that spilled from beneath his lids. Anzu...I love you. I wish I had told you. I wish you knew.

X

When Anzu returned, her heart was heavy. A few villagers that Anzu knew and liked came to her house and asked worried questions, none of them she could bring herself to answer.

"Where were you?"

"What happened?"

"Are you well?"

"Did you get kidnapped?"

"Were you hurt?"

"People, people!" Jou called over them. "Come on, she's tired. Give her a break, why don't ya? You can ask her questions after she's rested up and stuff." They gave a reluctant grumble, but left, two women giving Anzu hugs before they left. Jou let out a breath of relief, shutting the door against the chill air. He turned to Anzu and felt the smile he had on his face drop. There was no expression on her fair features that suggested happiness at being home. "Anzu..." Jou went to her and hugged her.

"I'll never see him again," she whimpered. "I never got to say goodbye or that I loved him or..."

"Shh," he soothed. "I'm sure he knew." She sniffed, burying her face in his shoulder. Shizuka sighed a bit and he glanced at her. He knew she didn't like any of the people at the castle, but Anzu was attached to them and nothing could be done about that, especially since her heart was set on Malik. Shizuka had never felt love and though Jou hadn't before either, he knew that, if Anzu was crying so heavily, it was hurting her bad to be cut from Malik. "Let's get you settled in, alright, Anzu?" He suggested quietly, smiling at her as he pulled her from him. She nodded feebly.

X

Shizuka raised her head as Jounouchi entered the door, munching on a muffin. She slapped her washing rag down on the table, making him jump a bit. He sent an uncertain look to his younger sister, his cheeks bulging with a mouthful of blueberry muffin. Anzu had stopped meeting them after Jou came home from work, instead lingering by the stream in the forest. Shizuka loved her friend, but couldn't stand the reclusive nature that had taken over her. It had been a months since they had returned, spring only now returning.

"Jou, you have to do something about Anzu," Shizuka demanded. "She hardly ever talks with us anymore! It's like we brought home a stranger!"

"Well – " He began, but she interrupted him.

"I can't understand what's wrong with her!" She hugged herself, her mouth trembling slightly. "She has barely smiled since we've been home and she hasn't laughed, either. I wish she could just get over Malik, but obviously that's not going to happen." She heaved a sigh, raising her worried eyes to Jou's. He had swallowed his food, but looked as though he had lost his appetite for his muffin. "You have to talk to her."

"Why me?" Jou mumbled, heading towards his room. Shizuka followed him persistently. "Why can't Seiji?"

"Because Seiji is at a lost of what to do, just as I am. I already asked him. Please, big brother? I want my friend back." Jou sighed after he had set his burdens down. He rubbed the back of his head, frowning down at his sister. He had known it was a bad idea tearing Anzu away from Malik, but the mage had insisted that it was better for Anzu to leave. Jou hadn't completely understood Malik's logic, but trusted him nonetheless.

"Listen, Shizuka," Jou sighed to her, placing his hands on her frail shoulders, "you know I'm just as worried about Anzu as you are, but I can't do anything about what she's feeling. She misses Malik. She loves the guy. I know he isn't the nicest of people, but I also know that he cares – cared – a lot for her. It's going to take Anzu a while to be herself again. I'd bet anything that Malik's just as miserable."

"I don't care about Malik," Shizuka exploded irritably. "It's Anzu that I'm concerned about, Jou, not him! He was rude to me and he stuck you in a tower to get sick – have you forgotten that? I don't know what Anzu sees in him." She paused in her anger, remembering how tender Malik had been with Anzu when she had come upon them in the parlor. Shizuka knew she was only speaking out in worry now. Jou was right, but she didn't want to admit it. "...I can't wait, Jou. Please. Try and talk to her, at least."

"Alright, fine," Jou grumbled. "But not now, Shizuka. I'm tired." She nodded mutely and left her brother to shower and rest for a bit. She returned to the kitchen to clean, her mind otherwise occupied.

X

Anzu watched the waters rush by her as she laid on the bank of the stream, her cheek pressed to her hand, her other hand dipped in the water. She could see her reflection and had been staring at it for the past few minutes. She looked so sad. She needed a friend that understood what she was going through. No one knew what it was like to be wrenched from the only person they could ever love. At least, nobody she knew.

As she gazed at the glum girl in the waters, she heard footsteps behind her and imagined herself to be somewhere else. She came to the forest to be alone, not for people to seek her out. Another reflection appeared in the waters, this one of an older man with familiar, sagging eyes. It had never occurred to her, but her own expression and the one her father had held for the past ten years since her mother died were almost alike. She turned from the stream and sat up, looking up at Seiji. "Papa," she murmured. He lowered himself beside her, dropping down with a thump.

"Your friends are worried about you, Anzu," he informed her, not meeting her gaze.

"But you're not," she noted. He turned to look at her and gave the slightest of smiles. Anzu had never considered what her father felt after Sakura had died. She had been too focused on her own pain. After the pain had subsided, she hadn't noticed how hard Seiji had been struggling with his grief. It wasn't until a few weeks before she had gotten locked in the castle with the mages that she had noticed her father's unhappiness. She had tried to pass it off as something it wasn't. Now, as she stared into his weathered face, she realized she had been blind to how much he'd been suffering. "Papa – "

"Anzu, I think we both are at fault here," he said gently, taking her hands in his. "I apologize for trying to force you into a loveless marriage."

"...I wish I could have been there for you, papa, when you were mourning, but I – " She stopped herself, biting her lip, before whispering, "I'm sorry."

"All is forgiven, Anzu. You were young when your mother died, so I don't blame you in the least for being unable to see what was going on with me." He smiled, this smile stronger than the first one. "I know you think that you're alone with your problems, Anzu, but I know how it feels to lose the person you love. The pain starts to go away after awhile. It just takes time. And patience." She bowed her head and then pressed her face in his shoulder, closing her eyes.

He smelled of spices and brandy, just like Yami.

Her body started to shake as she contained the tears inside her. Seiji put his arms around her and a tear leaked out from beneath her eyelid. She wished she hadn't thought that. She wished she could forget about all of them just so that the pain would go away. She knew that would never happen, though. Malik, she thought to herself, crying silently in her father's shoulder. He doesn't smell like Yami or papa. He has this soft, soothing smell that seems like an herb. And when he kisses me, I can always taste the wine on his lips. She drew away from her father, wiping her face and looking from him. But I'll never get to hug him or kiss him again.

"All will be well, Anzu," Seiji gently said, taking her hand and rubbing it between his.

"Ahem." They turned to see Jounouchi standing a few feet away, awkwardly shifting foot from foot. "Um...Is everything well and good with you, Anzu?" She stared at him and then glanced at her father. Knowing that there was someone that understood her pain made her heart lighten a bit.

"Yes," Anzu assured Jou, smiling her old, familiar smile. "Everything's fine."

_End Chapter Fourteen_


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_Chapter Fifteen_

It seemed the months went by more quickly for the mages in the castle. But it also seemed like the curse was growing ineffective. Ryou suspected it was only because it was coming to the end of the curse. He and the other two rarely ever saw Malik. He never even came to meals unless he absolutely needed it. When the first month of spring came, Yami started to send Malik his meals. They all knew that Malik was locking himself up because he had cried in front of them and was ashamed. Yami was unaffected, and never thought to tease Malik about it since he, too, had been crying the day Anzu left.

_He should stop this,_ Ryou thought in agitation as he cleaned the castle grounds of autumn and winter's affects. He frowned, staring at the black gates. He usually could sense the dark creatures lurking outside of it and their power colliding against the barrier when he was so close. Where had they gone? He approached the gates and pushed one open, noticing how much more easily it slid out. When he stepped out, he blinked, seeing normal shadows on the walls. There was no darkness lurking outside.

_What's going on?_ He wondered and then shut the gate and abandoned the cleaning, going to the gardens in a flash. He looked around at the statues and noticed they weren't distorted. As he gazed at one of an angel playing its harp, he felt a shudder run through him. He had forgotten what the statues looked like until now.

X

Malik's eyebrows knitted together as his door exploded open. He opened his eyes and lazily rolled them to look at his guest. It was Ryou and his usually pale face was flushed with excitement. The glint in his eyes made Malik vaguely wonder what was going on. He reminded himself that he didn't care.

He didn't care about anything anymore. He wanted nothing to do with anyone. He had waited for his death for the past three months patiently enough. It was only just last month that he had begun to remain in his room. In those same months, he had noticed how the Darkness in the castle had begun to recede bit by bit. He had thought it strange, but the emptiness had settled in him at that point and he hadn't cared to discover why it was that it was leaving his castle.

"Malik!" Ryou gasped out, going to Malik's bed, where the prince was situated. "You must come outside! You have to! It's urgent!" Malik gave him a calm look, before closing his eyes and lying back in his bed, letting out a sigh through his nostrils.

"Is that right?" Malik murmured. "What happens to be the problem?" _Months without issues and suddenly one arises?_ He thought to himself caustically. _Probably something Ryou himself caused in order to get me out of the room. Does he think me a fool just because I let tears out of me? He is the fool._

"The curse!" Ryou sputtered. "The curse has been lifted!" Malik's eyebrows furrowed and he sat up, his blonde locks flying over his shoulders. He turned and pierced Ryou with a dark look. "I'm not lying. The creatures are gone. The Darkness has left the castle."

"How is this possible?" Ryou could only shake his head in bewilderment. Malik put the palms of his hands to his forehead and searched his hazy memory for anything that could have made the curse lift. The hag hadn't said they needed to tell each other that they loved them, only that the curse would be lifted once he fell in love with another and they loved him. He and the others had just assumed that was how it was. He had told Jounouchi he loved Anzu, and he suspected she might have told someone.

_But because we didn't tell each other, it must have stopped only a little every day,_ Malik realized. _How can this be? I was so ready to die...And this world is without mages. Where are we going to fit into all of this?_ "Let me get dressed and I'll investigate it," Malik muttered to Ryou. His body roared at him in protest when he slid out of bed. All he did these days was sleep, bathe, and occasionally eat. He usually didn't have the appetite.

Malik met Ryou only a few moments later at the black gates of the castle. He pulled his cloak around him and pushed the gates open. He walked away from the castle and glanced at length of the gate on his left and right. He could hardly believe his eyes. There were no shadows churning at the edge of the barrier. He could even hear birds chirping in the forest. He stepped towards the forest and raised his hand, letting his power probe the forest for any hints of Darkness that the curse contained.

Nothing.

"Amazing," Malik murmured, slowly turning to face Ryou. "How is it that Bakura or Yami didn't notice this?"

"Bakura hasn't been as observant as usual and Yami has become lazier lately. I've been taking care of the lands outside the castle, so they wouldn't notice this." He gestured. "You would think we would feel our power coming back."

"We never felt it leave," Malik reminded him as he returned to the castle's lands and shut the gates with a flick of his hand. The gates clanged shut loudly. His power would take some time getting used to again. "In any case, we might as well go tell the other two. I'm not willing to go into the forest quite yet. It may take some time for the path to reconstruct itself. The Darkness itself might be gone, but I'm in no mood to deal with an unstable pathway."

"Of course," Ryou responded, blinking at how steady Malik's voice was. Does he feel no excitement? He wondered. "Malik – "

"No, Ryou," the prince interrupted tensely. "We're not going to speak of it. Don't suggest it to either Yami or Bakura, either." Ryou's eyes softened. He knew that the forest might never be stable, but that didn't stop the hope in his heart. If Malik had false hope, though, it would tear him to pieces. Ryou was afraid that if, indeed, the forest would never be stable, he would end his own life. They could see Anzu, but she would never be able to see them on her own.

_There is no reason the forest path should be unstable,_ Ryou thought as they moved to the castle. _It will be stable. I know it will be eventually._

X

Jou wound through the crowds on the street, feeling the beginning warmth of spring press on his back. It was the middle of April and the heat was increasing with every day. Some days it would be as hot as it would be in summer, other days it would rain all day as was expected in the spring. The stables were particularly warm with all the people and animals breathing and sweating. The air was often putrid from the waste of the animals. Jou hated the warm seasons when he had to work. Cleaning the stables was probably the worst job to perform.

Shizuka and Anzu were in the kitchen when he arrived. Shizuka was learning to cook even better than she did by her older female friend. Although Anzu had become more social with them, Jou could sometimes see the shadow of melancholy in her clear, ocean-blue eyes. He knew nothing he could give her would cure it. There would always be a hint of sorrow behind her happiness for the rest of her life. As the three of them would probably be stuck in the village for the rest of their lives, it was doubtful Anzu would ever meet someone to love ever again.

"And where do you think you're going without saying hello?" Jou demanded of Anzu as she started towards the door. She scowled up at him, but he grinned down at her. She laughed.

"I'm going to go pick us some raspberries." She held up the basket she had brought with her. "It won't take me any time at all! It will help Shizuka feel better, too." Jou sent a startled look to Shizuka, who gave a sheepish smile. The hint of a blush on her cheeks made him frown in confusion. What could be causing her to look like that? "I'll be back!" Jou watched her dash from the house and towards the hill her house was situated on.

"What's this about you feeling ill?" He asked Shizuka.

"I'm just a bit under the weather is all," she assured, her lips curling upward. "Don't worry, Jou."

X

Anzu hummed quietly to herself as she picked raspberries. She kept glancing in the direction of the path she had taken to get to Malik. She knew the pathway wouldn't be there anymore, and even if it were, she would just get locked back in the castle again. That was hardly an experience she wanted to relive, especially seeing Malik all over again and having to say goodbye. She wanted to believe that the path was there, beckoning for her to come. She knew that she was being absurd, though.

A hiss escaped her lips as she pricked her finger on a thorn. She stared at the bead of blood that welled up from her finger. She bit her lip and stared at it sulkily. This had been the first time in a long time that she had ever gotten her finger pricked. She raised it to put it in her mouth, but a hand caught hers and she let out a surprised cry, her eyes flying to the face. Her face drained of color.

"You should be more careful," Bakura purred, smiling as he took her finger in his mouth.

She stared at him, her jaw working.

And then she fainted.

X

Someone rapped on the door and Jou frowned. He peered out the window and saw people staring in bemusement at whoever was at the door. Wondering who could be drawing such a crowd, Jou moved to the door with a bored expression. Lazily, he swung open the door and smiled only to have the smile swept off his face. "B-Bakura?" He sputtered in disbelief. He noticed Anzu was in his arms and guessed the mage had shocked her.

"Let me in. I'm fucking sick of being stared at." Jou instantly stepped aside. He shut the door as Bakura entered. He peered at Bakura, who was somewhat taller than him. "Where's your sister? Anzu fainted. She has to have some smelling salts or something."

"Uh, yeah. Hold up for a minute." Jou left Bakura briefly and returned with Shizuka and her smelling salts. She paled a bit at seeing Bakura, but didn't make any comment on it. She gestured for Jou to take Anzu and he did. Bakura followed them to their family room, where Jou settled Anzu on a divan. Shizuka waved the smelling salts beneath Anzu's nose and she gave a moan, thrusting her hands towards Shizuka to get the salts from her.

"Bakura..." Anzu gurgled. "He was...A ghost...But..."

"Shut up," Bakura ordered. Her eyes shot open and she craned her neck to look at Bakura, who was leaning on the arm of the divan, peering down at her. "And don't faint again." He smiled at her, a slow curving of his mouth. "Don't you think I deserve a kiss for saving you?" She let out a cry and launched herself at him, hugging him around the neck. "Or that. That works, too," he said in an amused tone.

"Bakura! You're really here?" She asked, pulling away and looking at him with clear glee.

"Mmm, yes, but no one knows." He moved around the divan and sat beside her while Jou and Shizuka stood, appearing too shocked at his appearance to say much. "Apparently the curse was broken. It took awhile for it to completely fall, but it's done and we're back."

"But the castle – "

"That castle hasn't been able to be seen from over the treetops for years. Some kind of spell on it or something." He made a vague gesture with his hand, continuing, "Anyway, before you start asking me questions, let me explain why I'm even here." She nodded slowly. "It was at the beginning of this month that Ryou and Malik realized the curse was broken. Malik wouldn't let us leave to the forest, though, because he wasn't certain if the path was unstable or not. So, naturally, we obeyed, as he is our prince. Well, Yami, the greatest idiot of all the idiots, started riding Malik's ass about how he was being a coward and shit like that. Malik was already stressed out, so he snapped and sent Yami to the tower. Don't worry," Bakura reassured when Anzu opened her mouth, "Yami got out, but is currently hiding. Malik locked himself in his room and Ryou, being himself, ignored the entire ordeal. I knew Yami would speak up again, so I decided to disobey orders and see if the path was unstable. As it happens, it is perfectly stable and all signs of the curse are washed away." He smiled pleasantly, adding, "Well. Physically, anyway."

"So, wait," Jou spoke up at last, rubbing his eyes. "Does this mean that Anzu can go to the castle and come back on her own?"

"Yes, fool, that's what it means." He snickered at Jou's frown and shook his head. "You really need to pay attention to what I'm saying."

"Oh, shut up," the younger male grumbled.

"But anyway," Bakura returned his attention to Anzu, "how have the months been for you?"

"How have the months been for Malik?" She questioned in return. He raised his eyebrows. "I've missed him."

"He stopped leaving his chambers the beginning of last month," Bakura answered. "Yami had to send his food up to his room. Most of the time he would send it back. He rarely came down before that, but he at least came down. He took your leaving pretty badly." Bakura shrugged at her worried look. "He's alive, though. He's been suspicious about the curse lifting. He thinks it's some kind of trick. I don't blame him. If he had hope and it was crushed to pieces, I'm not sure he'd live through it."

"Poor Malik..."

"How about this, Anzu?" Bakura leaned forward, smirking. "Why don't you come to see him tomorrow, huh? We don't expect Seto until the third of next month. Our powers have returned to normal, so we don't expect any trouble. Malik's been in a foul mood and would probably just watch us die, so..."

"Of course, Bakura."

"Anzu, I don't know..." Shizuka anxiously mumbled. "What if this is a trick?" Anzu turned to her, shock clear on her face. Bakura frowned at Shizuka.

"Girl, don't talk about things you know nothing of," Bakura warned. He paused and then chuckled, pointing to her stomach, saying, "Well, maybe you do know something about love since you're pregnant."

"What?" Jou yelped, turning to stare at his sister with huge eyes. "Shizuka, tell me it's not true!"

"I-I was going to tell you both, I swear!" Shizuka promised, her eyes darting from Jou to Anzu, who had turned a shade of gray.

"Who with?" Jou demanded. "Were ya raped? I'll kill him, I swear that I'll – "

"Oh," Anzu gasped suddenly. "Um, Jou, you might want to calm down." He turned to stare at her. "I think I know who it was. Is it that nobleman, Otogi, that settled here in February, Shizuka?" The younger female nodded her head meekly, her cheeks turning red. Anzu had noticed how the villagers had stopped shouting out at Shizuka, but hadn't thought anything of it since they had stopped bothering Jou and herself, too. Apparently it was because of Otogi's association with Shizuka that this occurred.

"Nooo," Jou moaned in exaggerated agony. "Not that bastard, Otogi Ryuuji! He's such a pretty boy! How could you, Shizuka?"

"He promised to help us, Jou," Shizuka told him. "And besides..." She pulled out a glistening ring from her pocket. "We're engaged." Jou let another groan while Anzu admired the shining gold ring with its bright red ruby and two diamonds. Bakura snorted, peering over Anzu's shoulder.

"That's nothing." He extended his own hand, showing his many golden rings. Shizuka blinked, staring at them, surprised at how big some of the jewels were.

"Bakura, stop gloating," Anzu distractedly said.

"Whatever," he grunted. "Are you going to come or not?" She bobbed her head and he grinned. "Excellent. I'll keep it to myself because neither Ryou or Yami would be able to keep their damn mouths shut." He paused and then nodded. "Come in the morning. I'll meet you at the gates. Come a little after breakfast."

"I'll be there."

"Good." He glanced at Jou and Shizuka. "You two can't come." Jou glared at him. Bakura cackled at the glare and then disappeared.

"You're not really going, are you, Anzu?" Shizuka questioned her friend.

"Yes, of course I am, Shizuka. I said I would, didn't I?" Shizuka just sighed, lowering her eyes. She had a bad feeling about Anzu going alone, but knew that she couldn't change her friend's mind. Bakura's coming had given Anzu hope and Shizuka knew that was all that her friend had been looking for the past months. She supposed that if it made Anzu happy, she would be happy. She would go, despite Bakura's demand that they not, but she always felt sick when she moved too much. She was glad that she had Otogi. Shizuka supposed that it wasn't fair to not let Anzu go to see the man she loved when she, herself, had her man to flaunt in Anzu's face.

"Just be careful," Shizuka mumbled.

"I will," Anzu assured, hugging Shizuka. "I promise."

X

Seiji knew by the lilt of his daughter's voice as she told him about Shizuka being pregnant and engaged to Lord Otogi, the new nobleman in their village, that something good had happened to her. He hadn't heard her sound so happy since before their argument months earlier. He tried to think of anything that might cause her to be in such a state of contentment, but he could come up with nothing. "Papa?" He blinked and fixed his eyes on hers and saw the excitement in her eyes and knew he was, at last, going to discover what made her so happy. He ate the last of his meal and politely looked to her. "I went to pick raspberries today." She paused and he waited patiently. "Bakura was there. The curse is broken."

"...Broken?" He repeated in clear surprise. "You're certain?" Anzu nodded, her face gleaming. "Well...That is something." She nodded again.

"Bakura asked me to meet him tomorrow morning at the castle so that I could see Malik. Papa...Can I?" He hesitated and she noticed. Her face dropped a bit. This was the first time he had to consider over whether she could get hurt by any male. He considered over the four at the castle. He trusted Ryou and Yami not to do anything, and he had a feeling Bakura had been warned away. Malik wouldn't hurt her, but he wondered if Anzu would let him take her to bed. He knew she was old enough, but he would have preferred her to do that after she was married. She wants to go, though, he concluded wearily, and I have a feeling she would go even if I said no.

"Yes. Certainly, Anzu." Her face lit up like a beacon.

"Oh, thank you, papa!"

X

Bakura slept badly that night. He kept thinking someone was standing over his bed, ready to stab him in the chest. He lit his room up and lay in bed with the curtains on his bed drawn back. His eyes darted around in suspicion. He knew whom it was he imagined after his life, but he doubted Malik would kill him for experimenting the path in the forest. It could have gone badly, that much was true; it hadn't, though.

He eventually fell asleep, but even in his dreams his suspicions followed him. When he woke to the sun's rays hitting his face, he gave a mutter and stumbled out of bed to the washing room. He had a feeling he wasn't going to be good company to anyone today. After he had washed and dressed, he went down to breakfast and was unsurprised to see that Malik wasn't present. "Morning," he mumbled to his brother, who poured him some coffee.

"How come you didn't get much sleep last night, Bakura?" Ryou queried. Bakura just waved a hand in reply, taking a drink of his coffee and then piled food on his plate and ate, making sure to drink plenty of coffee. Yami had recently discovered coffee beans outside in the garden while he and Ryou were cleaning. If he hadn't found the plant, they wouldn't have been so lucky as to have it. Bakura had missed it.

"Good morning," Yami chirped as he practically skipped out of the kitchen. "Here's some more coffee..." He replaced the empty pitcher and vanished the empty one. He sat and after getting his food, eagerly ate. "I'm going to search for some more coffee beans today. We're almost out. I probably won't find any, but until we can get the castle back in action, we have to depend on the ones in the garden." He glanced at the spot where Malik usually is. "No surprise he's gone. Probably sulking." He chuckled to himself and continued to eat.

"You shouldn't provoke him right now, Yami," Ryou told him in disapproval. "He is trying to protect us, you know, just in case it's a trap that Seto set. I wish you wouldn't set him off like you did yesterday."

"And it was so easy! I was surprised, to say the least." Ryou sighed, shaking his head.

"See you two later," Bakura grunted, taking a last drink of his coffee and then hurrying to his feet and disappearing. Yami and Ryou stared at the place Bakura had been sitting and then looked to each other.

"What's he in such a hurry for?" Yami asked, blinking in puzzlement. Ryou shrugged.

"He's been acting strange lately."

"Maybe he has the 'Malik sickness?' " Yami laughed at his own joke while Ryou shook his head again, this time covering his eyes as though he were ashamed of his companion.

X

Bakura frowned and glanced behind him for the umpteenth time since he had come outside to wait for Anzu. When he looked back to the trees, he breathed a sigh of relief seeing Anzu emerge from the forest. He ushered for her to hurry. She lifted her skirts a bit and ran to him where they were hidden behind the gate and the bushes behind it. "We're going to get you cleaned up," he told her with a frown at her dress, "but we have to do it discreetly. I'll have you do it in your old room. Malik locked it up, but I'm sure I can blast through the shield he put around it since his power was still weak at the time." She nodded mutely. "We're going to run to the doors."

"Uh...If you say so..."

"I do say so," was all he said before grabbing her and pushing her through the gates and then grabbing her and dashing to the doors.

When they came to the doors, with Anzu gasping for air, he paused and waited for any signs that the other mages had seen them. He nodded in satisfaction and opened the doors, looked in, and nodded her inside. He rushed her through the foyer and then up the left staircase. He let her catch her breath as he led the way to her doors at a walk. When he came to the doors, he waved a hand and the weak lock shattered. He opened the doors and pointed her through, shutting the doors and putting a shield around it. "Get the clothes so we can go down to the washing room," he snapped out.

"Just hold on, Bakura," she said a bit breathlessly. "Let me breathe for a minute here!" After she could breathe normally, she chose a silk, blue dress and took the other parts of the dress and a pair of white slippers. He nodded and let the shield around the doors drop before he hurried her downstairs to the washing room. He put a shield around it and waited with his back turned while she bathed. When she was dressed and was looking respectable, he vanished her old dress and dropped the shield.

"This is the harder part," he informed her, folding his arms across his chest. "Yami could be out in the gardens looking for coffee beans or in the library. Ryou might be in the ballroom, cleaning it, since he's been meaning to do it. If not, then we won't have a problem. So, we're going to go as quickly as we can, got it?"

"Quicker than how we were going?" She queried with disbelief.

"I'll carry you, then." She frowned, but didn't disagree. "Are we ready?"

"I suppose so." He waved a hand to drop the shield and grabbed her, heaving her in his arms. He glanced around briefly before gliding from the washing room with a quickness that she knew she couldn't accomplish. As he rushed down the corridor to the ballroom, she felt her head spin from all the moving. He halted at the ballroom entrance and looked around. When he didn't spot his younger brother, he hurried to the door leading to the library and his and Malik's room. He set her down at Malik's door and opened it for her. "Bakura, I'm not sure...What if he gets angry?"

"Then he's an idiot," Bakura grumbled. "Now, go." He shut the door after she had gone in and sighed. I might as well go tell Yami and Ryou now that she's up there with Malik.

X

Anzu stared for a long time at the door that would lead to Malik's chambers. She was afraid to see him again. She wasn't sure why. She rubbed her hands together, gnawing on her lip anxiously. She touched the knob and then knocked quietly before swinging the door open.

_End Chapter Fifteen_


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_Chapter Sixteen_

Anzu touched the knob of Malik's door and then knocked quietly before swinging the door open. She entered, her slippers not making a sound on the lush carpet. She closed the door and let her eyes move over the familiar settings. Her gaze stopped on Malik's slumbering form on his bed. She advanced to his bed and stared down at him and gave a light smile. She slid onto the bed and brushed some hair from his face. "Malik," she called softly. "Malik..." He shifted, but didn't wake. She bent down and rested her head on his chest, pressing her ear to it, listening to the slow, steady rhythm of his heart. Her smile grew a bit and she closed her eyes, keeping her ear pressed to his heart.

When a pair of hands settled on her shoulders, her eyes snapped open and she jerked a bit, sitting up. Malik peered at her blearily, his blonde brows arching down in confusion. He blinked a few times and then mumbled, "What is this?" She slid the back of her fingers over her cheek and he gave a slight sigh. Then he snatched her fingers, startling her. "Are you really here?" He questioned in a clearer voice.

"...Yes, I am," she responded quietly. "The curse is broken." He moved his head in a tilt, eyeing her. She could see the debating look in his eyes and knew that he didn't believe her. The coolness on his face made her heart break. It was almost as though they were meeting for the first time again.

"No," he said after a moment. "This is a dream."

"No, it's not, Malik! Bakura came to me and asked me to come," Anzu promised him, her face desperate.

"Then why aren't you in peasant's clothing?" He demanded. He knew that Anzu didn't own such beautiful gowns as that. It looked familiar, but with his mind still muddled with sleep, he couldn't quite recall where he had seen it. He wondered if Anzu had worn it before. "Did you change here?" He asked in a more reasonable tone.

"Yes, I did," she replied, a relieved smile crossing her lips. "Bakura knew you wouldn't want to see me in my...other dress." Malik closed his eyes briefly, his fingers stroking hers. He sat up then, opening his eyes. His mouth was set in a stern line. He released her fingers and instead took her head in his hands. "Malik...?"

"So you are here," he murmured, "and the curse is broken." A smile touched his lips and he slid his mouth over hers. She shivered and moved her arms around his waist, her nails digging into his back. "My Anzu," he purred, dipping his head. She sighed, closing her eyes to let him descend upon her.

X

"Thieving son of a serpent!" Yami roared at Bakura, who took the insult with only a twitch of his eyebrow. "You deserve to be sent to the deepest, dankest corner of Hell! You deserve the worst punishment of Satan himself! You deserve a spear shoved far up your ass by the demons!" Ryou flinched, shifting uncomfortably at the thought of it. He, too, had been irritated with Bakura for sneaking Anzu through the castle, but none of the evil names he had silently been thinking to his brother could compete with the ones that Yami had said in the past few minutes, not to mention the torture he suggested should be inflicted upon Bakura.

"You know," Bakura growled, "I should be the one pissed because it took me almost an hour to find your piece of shit ass."

"_Me_?" Yami howled. "_I_ am a piece of shit? Don't even start on that, Bakura! Of the two of us..." Ryou closed out their bickering, rubbing his temples. He couldn't believe those two sometimes. He glanced at the doorway to the parlor and his face lit up.

"_What_," Malik's amused voice slid over them silkily, "are you two fighting about now?"

"We were debating," Bakura replied, smiling pleasantly. The smile turned into a smirk as he added, "Debating about whether you took the time we were occupied to fuck Anzu." Yami opened his mouth, and then closed it, glaring at Bakura at his choice of words. Anzu's jaw dropped a bit.

"Not even I perform in such a small amount of time, Bakura," Malik answered, unbothered. Bakura let out a bark of laughter. "I suppose I'll have to share the happiness, anyway." Ryou and Yami rose to their feet and instantly went to Anzu at his permission. Malik joined Bakura as the two chattered to her. She hushed them for a moment to tell them of her friend's pregnancy. "I see you disobeyed my orders, Bakura."

"Mmm. What punishment am I to be given?" He queried, not looking to Malik, listening with only half an ear to Anzu's description of Otogi, Shizuka's fiancé. He had known that Anzu would tell Malik he had been the reason she was here, but he was willing to take the punishment. He had been getting bored of having to deal with Yami by himself.

"None for the time being," Malik replied easily. "If I remember your error of ways, I'll think of a particularly torturous punishment. I'm not in the mood now, though." Bakura glanced at him and chuckled, understanding that, even if Malik did remember, he wouldn't do anything about it. "...Thank you, Bakura."

"No thanks are needed, Malik. I was sick of Yami's attitude. It was getting less bearable. He called me a 'thieving son of a serpent,' you know." Malik raised his eyebrows at him. "And you wonder why I had to shut him up." Malik smirked and gave a soft breath of laughter. "It's good to have you back in a normal condition, Malik."

"It's good to be back in one."

X

When the sun was just beginning to set, Anzu knew it was time to leave. She said her farewells to Bakura, Yami, and Ryou, promising to return tomorrow. Malik led her outside to the gates and walked her out them. She could sense his reluctance for letting her go, but she had promised Seiji she would be home that night. Malik swung her to him, slanting his mouth over hers briefly. She had almost lost herself earlier when she first saw Malik, but he had thankfully brought himself in control. "One day," Malik promised her softly as they stopped a few feet from the forest, "you will be my bride, Anzu." She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I hope so." He chuckled and drew away, jerking off a ring from his smallest finger and slipping it on her middle finger. He kissed her hand right below the ring.

"Let the ring be a reminder and promise to us both." She giggled and pressed a tender kiss to his mouth.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said lightly. "Before lunch." He nodded and kissed her one last time. He watched her go, rubbing the last finger on his right hand, feeling the bareness of it without his ring. He felt a strange feeling rise in his throat and frowned, wondering why it seemed like a warning to him. He considered going after her and insisting he walk with her back to the village, but knew it would be futile. She had already told him she could walk a small distance on her own.

_I don't like this foreboding I'm feeling, though,_ he thought, his mouth turned down at the corners. He sighed through his nose and turned back to his castle, barely moving a finger so that the gates shut quietly behind him. _She'll be here tomorrow, he assured himself. I will see her tomorrow._

X

Anzu smiled to herself as she moved down the path in the forest. She had never felt happier in her life. She knew that Shizuka and Jou didn't like Malik too well, but they would understand if they saw how he was with her. They would have to become used to his harsh habits eventually, just as she had. Sighing, she stopped and spun in a circle on her foot, her head dropped back and her eyes closed. Laughing softly, she stumbled to a halt and opened her eyes. She gave a slight cry of surprise, seeing a man standing there with a deadpan expression on his face. "Oh!"

"Anzu Mazaki," Seto Kaiba drawled, a flash of irritation entering his eyes. "Allow me to introduce myself."

"How do you – " She began to ask, but he interrupted her with a cold smile.

"I am Seto Kaiba, a prince of the Earth mages." His smile vanished and his eyes narrowed on her. He had been watching Anzu and Malik diligently, laughing at their suffering. He had noticed, however, the ebb of the Darkness and was horrified to find that the curse was leaving. He had not intentionally let that happen. His knowledge of the curse was sparse, just as the other mages' were. Now that the curse was broken, his plans were annihilated. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance against the four mages on his own. _And it's all because of_ her, Seto seethed, glowering at the clueless female before him. "You'll have to forgive my rudeness," he sneered, "but you've become a bit of an issue for me."

"An...issue?" She repeated, taking a step back, her feathery brows drawing down. "What are you talking about?" He snorted, shaking his head at her.

Lifting a hand, he murmured, "Pathetic. That's all you are." She turned to run, but roots burst out from the ground. Screaming, she thrashed as they surrounded her, enveloping her. The last thing she saw was the self-satisfied smirk of Seto Kaiba before her vision was blocked out and she fell limp inside the cocoon of roots.

_Malik..._

X

Jou smiled, staring above him as he spun around and around in a circle as gold plates and silver coins fell around him. His grin broadened and he laughed, kneeling down and grabbing handfuls of the riches. Throwing them in the air, he let out a boisterous laugh. This was too good to be true! How did this money come about him?

"Jounouchi!"

"No, leave this rich man alone," he purred as he shoved his face deeper into his pillow, continuing to dream of his money. His sister stood by his bedside, her face set into an angry scowl. Otogi, her lover and the new nobleman of the village, stood beside her with his arms folded over his chest. His mouth twitched at his soon-to-be brother-in-law's words and he chuckled lightly.

"I beg your pardon, Jounouchi," Otogi snickered, "but the only rich man in this house at the moment is me." Jou stirred and blinked blearily up at Otogi, who waggled his fingers in greeting. He moved his gaze to his unusually pale sister and vaguely wondered why they were gathered in his room. He looked around him then and felt his shoulders droop when he realized he had only dreamt of being rich. Sighing, he rubbed his tossed locks and peered up at the two again.

"What's the problem?" He asked with a wide yawn.

"Seiji just came by," Shizuka stated, her mouth pursed tightly. "Jou...Anzu hasn't been home since yesterday morning."

"She probably just stayed the night there," Jou grunted, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. "You know how it is." He held up two hands, moving them up and down like a scale. "A guy and girl like each other, they end up alone, and then – wham, bam – a baby's born nine months later." Shizuka's cheeks burned in embarrassment. After Jou had gotten over the initial shock of his sister having actually gone to bed with a guy and getting pregnant, he had started to make continuous jokes about it.

"Jounouchi!" She snapped. "This isn't the time for making fun of me! I'm really worried. You know that Anzu wouldn't stay at the castle without sending someone to tell us first." He frowned slightly, resting his hands on his knees contemplatively. He supposed his sister was right. Anzu was never one to keep them worrying and after the whole being-locked-in-a-castle incident, he doubted she would get them worried again.

"Well...What do you want me to do about it?" He demanded, getting to his feet. "You can't go anywhere and there's no way I'm going to talk to Malik alone." He shivered. "That guy is fucking creepy!"

"Watch your mouth! And as for that, I asked Otogi to go with you. You'll be taking his carriage through the western entrance of the forest." Jou sent a wary look to Otogi, his mouth twisting unpleasantly. He didn't want to be riding with the man, especially since he didn't particularly like him.

"Fine..."

X

Otogi let his chin rest in his hand as the carriage rolled down the long, broad path in the forest. Jou had promised him it was the correct way and Otogi had no choice but to believe him. He knew that Shizuka's brother didn't care for his company, which he didn't mind. He wasn't having the time of his life having to spend his time with Jou, either. The only reason Otogi put up with the blonde and his constant complaints was because he didn't know who he was faced with and Shizuka had been unwilling to tell him. By Jou's nervous manner, he was getting the feeling the man, Malik, was going to be a pain in his ass.

"Hm?" Otogi frowned and knocked at the top of his carriage to signal his driver to stop. Jou jolted out of his semi-sleeping state and gave him a questioning expression. "Stay here," he ordered Jou. The male merely grunted and settled back snugly. Otogi shoved the door open and glanced around, his emerald eyes searching. He found who it was he was looking for.

"Can I help you?" Bakura sneered at Otogi, arching a brow. Otogi raised his eyes over Bakura's shoulder and saw the end of the path only some feet away. However, this mage didn't look like he was moving anytime soon. "This path is closed. Go back." Otogi held up a finger and Bakura frowned at him, his eyes narrowing. He stuck his head in the carriage briefly and shook Jou.

"What?" Jou snapped. "You said for me to stay in here!"

"We can't get through," Otogi reported with no expression. "Well, he says so." Jou grimaced uncomfortably.

"Well...It can't be Malik..." He climbed out of the carriage, stretching briefly. When he turned to look at Bakura, the mage was surveying him with a slightly agitated expression. "Hey, Bakura."

"Morning, blonde idiot. What are you doing here?" His eyes moved to Otogi, narrowing in suspicion. "And what is he here for?"

"We came to get Anzu." Jou felt his heart drop, watching as Bakura stiffened and averted his gaze to the treetops. "Anzu..._is_ here, right?" Bakura didn't answer for a moment, staring up at the trees for a moment. At last, he sighed and returned his gaze to Jounouchi. There was no glint of amusement in his eyes like there usually was.

"No. She was here, but left. She wouldn't let Malik take her home and he couldn't convince her otherwise. She was supposed to be here earlier."

"So...Why are you out here, then?"

"Isn't it obvious, you fool?" Bakura snapped. "I'm watching out for her in case she got attacked or something. We had no idea she never made it home last night." Bakura was getting anxious. Malik had been tense every since Anzu left yesterday and had been in the same state of mind all morning. It had gotten worse when Anzu never showed up. Yami almost got his head torn off by the prince. There wasn't anything quite as dangerous as there used to be since the curse had dropped; she should have gotten home safely. "Forget it. Get your pretty boy," he nodded to Otogi, "and come to the castle. Malik will want to talk to you." Jou's face paled slightly.

"I-I don't really want to talk to Malik..." He muttered nervously.

"Too bad," Bakura bit out curtly. "Now get your ass moving!" He disappeared and Jou glanced to Otogi to see his reaction. He just looked politely puzzled.

"Well...Shall we?" Otogi asked brightly.

"Uh. Yeah, I guess..." _That should have surprised him..._ Jou shrugged it off, dreading meeting with Malik.

They moved through to the gates of the castle and they swung open as soon as they were there. Jou pulled back the curtain on the window and let out a low whistle, surprised by the transformation of the castle now that the curse was gone. Everything was bright, clean, and glamorous, just as a castle should look. The carriage halted and he instantly pushed the door open and hopped out. He hastened forward with Otogi following leisurely behind him.

The doors were opened by Ryou, who sent him a small, welcoming smile. His gaze lingered on Otogi, just as Bakura's had. Jou found it strange, but didn't pose any questions about it. Bakura was waiting for them by the stairs with Yami. Jou noticed a dark, puffy line moving around Yami's neck and wondered what that was about. He didn't dare ask, though, because Yami's eyes were almost black and his mouth was tight at the corners. He only offered a nod to the two visitors, barely glancing at them.

"Follow me," Bakura barked out, turning and striding towards the ballroom with long strides. Otogi, the only one with a smile on his lips, followed just as quickly. Jou winced as Bakura sent him a malicious glare. Jou decided to stay back with Ryou and Yami in case they started fighting. Despite Otogi's smile, he could see the challenge in it and was sincerely hoping he didn't do anything to cause his niece or nephew to lose their father.

By the time they had arrived at the door to Malik's chambers, Jou was breathing a bit hard and his limbs felt as though they were going to snap off. Bakura's pace was grueling, even for him. The door clicked open on its own and the three mages moved forward before Otogi grabbed Jou and shoved him forward. The door shut just as Otogi turned to do the job.

"Well," Malik murmured, stepping in front of the two with his courtiers standing to the side. Jou's insides twisted at seeing the cold expression on his face. He wasn't sure he had seen him looking so frightening. "I'm impressed, Jounouchi. You brought me someone worthwhile." His mauve gaze swung to Otogi's jade one. Otogi smiled pleasantly. "And who are you?"

"Otogi Ryuuji," he responded, sweeping a courtly bow. When he straightened, he added in his silky voice, "An Earth mage." Jou turned startled eyes to his companion, but Otogi didn't remove his gaze from Malik's. Uneasily, he looked from the one Earth mage to the prince of the castle. He feared that Otogi was about to suffer the loss of a limb by the granite face of Malik Ishtar's.

"An Earth mage," Malik finally said. "Interesting. I'm not surprised to hear that at least one other than Seto survived the cataclysm. You are the one that got Anzu's friend pregnant?" Otogi merely inclined his head in answer. "I see...An Earth mage could be useful on our side. I only wish I knew specifically which elements I controlled." He sent a look to Yami, who didn't so much as twitch or look at him.

"There are a few Earth mages left," Otogi confessed, "but most of them have drawn themselves into the Earth permanently. I was getting tired of seeing the same thing day after day, so I emerged and made myself a nobleman." His mouth curved upward. "And I discovered Shizuka Katsuya and her family." He paused. "Anzu is missing, then?"

"Not missing," Malik assured, waving a hand, the ice melting as distress covered his features. "Stolen. I suspect Seto Kaiba's plans didn't go quite as he wanted and so he stole her. He thinks either the curse will return or I'll die from grief. Granted, I would be unhappy if I lost her, but I have more than one obligation in life."

"As I can see. You shouldn't treat your obligations so harshly, prince." He glanced at the scar on Yami's neck.

"It will fade," Ryou hastily said.

"Certainly," Otogi flippantly answered, "but I still do not agree to such treatment to one's subjects." He returned to Malik who was glowering at him.

"You are not prince of this castle, Otogi Ryuuji," Malik quietly reminded him. "I do not care for what you think of my methods. Unless you would prefer to have the torture inflicted on you, I would suggest you speak only wise words." A corner of his mouth tilted upward in a parody of a smile. Otogi didn't even flinch at the menacing words. He merely gave a nod of his head. Jou transferred his gaze from each of the mages, feeling like a complete outsider. He was the only one without magic. He didn't particularly care whether he had it or not, but he didn't appreciate that he was the only one without it at the current moment. "Jounouchi!" Malik snapped out suddenly.

"Uh...What?" Jou mumbled nervously, his mouth turning down at the corners.

"Why," he growled, his eyes as dark as Yami's, "did you not think to escort Anzu home? Do you have any idea what could happen to her?" His eyes were blazing, causing Jou to hunch his shoulders anxiously. He didn't want to be subjected to Malik's bad mood. He certainly didn't want to end up like Yami – or what Yami could have ended up as. Jou quickly looked to Otogi, who had one of his hands resting at his side casually in case he had to act against Malik. Reassured, Jou returned his gaze to Malik, whose mouth was pinched.

"I assumed Anzu would have one of you guys bring her back," he mumbled guiltily, burying his hands in his pockets. His tongue darted out to wet his parched lips as he continued, "What would it have mattered, anyway? If this guy that stole Anzu was a mage, he could have easily killed me. I wouldn't have been able to do much." Malik stared at him with the frostiest stare that Jou had seen. He shuddered. There was no Anzu to beg for his life, only Otogi, who would probably be torn to pieces if he tried interfering.

"Let it be, Malik," Yami suggested in a hollow voice. "We're all concerned for Anzu. You're not the only one, so stop your selfish act. I'm sick of your behavior. You know, just as we all do, that Jou couldn't have done anything to prevent this from happening, just as you said. She wouldn't have left Jou to die." Malik slowly turned. Yami didn't bat an eye, staring back at him with an indifferent stare. "Do you intend on killing me, Malik? Because that's fine with me. I don't really give a damn either way. You'll feel the full attack of your conscience as soon as I'm dead."

"Yami, stop this idiocy," Bakura snarled nervously as Malik advanced towards Yami.

"I will not stop," Yami responded smoothly, his voice rising a bit in anger. "I'll speak my mind if I wish it. No one but that Earth mage is willing to do it. I don't fucking care if I die anymore! I'm being honest."

"Yami, stop," Ryou begged. "Don't – " He halted his words, his face turning a horrible shade of green as Malik stopped before Yami, a bit taller than him. The two males stared at each other unwaveringly. Bakura grabbed his brother's shoulder and pulled him away from the two in a protective gesture that Jou had never seen him perform. He moved restlessly, not seeing how this was getting them anywhere. He didn't particularly want to have Yami's blood splatter on him if Malik did decide to kill his most outspoken courtier.

"The only reason you're alive," Malik quietly told Yami, "is because of Anzu. Let me say this." He turned from Yami, looking at Ryou and Yami. "If Anzu dies, we all die." His mouth slowly curved in a chilling smile that made Jou's whole body turn cold. He hadn't realized he was shivering until Otogi put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'll save you three from the humiliation of dying by Seto Kaiba's hands. Instead, you'll die by mine." He took a few steps from Yami, flexing a hand, his stiff smile in place. "I'll confess it will be difficult, but I see no reason why I should have to live if I don't have her, not to mention if I don't have other obligations." He snickered a bit sadistically. "Everything will be perfectly taken care of."

"Do you fucking hear yourself?!" Bakura screamed hysterically. "Why not just kill us now? The world isn't just about one girl, Malik!! You're losing your goddamn mind!!"

"How amusing," a dry voice commented from behind them. Everyone whipped around to stare at a transparent Seto Kaiba. Jou let out a squawk of surprise while the others stared at the phantom of their adversary. He had a taunting smirk on his mouth. "I never imagined stealing Anzu Mazaki from you would drive you to kill yourself and your friends, Malik." He chuckled. "You are quite insane." Malik smiled at him, a more of a baring of teeth.

"Fuck me, you twisted bastard," he said pleasantly. Seto laughed.

"I've never been much of an intimate lover of men," he replied. Jou stared at the interaction with a loose jaw. "Anyhow, I'll get on to what I have to say." He made a gesture with his hand, saying, "Your precious girl is quite safe. You needn't worry about that. However, I have a compromise for you, Malik."

"A compromise?" Malik repeated with an amused tone. There was nothing amused about his black eyes or the tenseness in his body. "You must think I'm some kind of fool, Seto. I know your compromises well enough and they never end up well. Don't think I'm going to allow you to fuck me over, am I clear?" Seto merely smirked at him. "But, if it will ease your oversized ego, go on ahead and present this so called compromise."

"Come to me, Malik," Seto said simply. "Come and get your dear love. You know the location of my castle well. If you and your pathetic friends can defeat me on my own grounds, I'll unhand Anzu Mazaki. If not, I'll kill each and every one of you, one by one." Malik snorted, shaking his head.

"Of course it would be on your own grounds. You're too much of a chicken shit to try and fight us here. You disgust me beyond reasoning, Seto; but then, that's not a surprise, is it?"

Seto didn't reply, instead querying, "Will I see you or won't I, Malik? Because if not, I'll just kill her now and get it over with." His smile was cool as he murmured, "Wouldn't that take a load off your shoulders?" The words were laced with mockery. Malik's smile had evaporated and his black mood showed clearly on his face.

"You'll see me, Seto," he assured, "whether I'm alone or not." The Earth mage's mouth tilted slightly.

"We'll be waiting, then." His phantom disappeared and the room was quiet after it had, no one moving or speaking. Yami frowned, watching as Malik raised his hand and rubbed his smallest finger on one of his hands, staring distantly at the place that Seto's phantom had been. He wanted to blast Malik to the ends of the earth, but reluctantly admitted that Malik's emotions had gotten out of control under the stress of the situation.

At last, Malik turned to survey his companions with a grim look on his face. His eyes had returned to their normal color now that he was certain that Anzu was alive. It was obvious by the slight slump of his shoulders that he expected to go into battle alone. Otogi cleared his throat and pasted a charming smile on his lips as he said, "You'll have to tell me what I should do once we get to Seto's castle." Malik flicked a look at him, a ripple of relief running through his taut body.

"I'd go," Jou mumbled, "but..." He trailed off meaningfully and Malik nodded simply. When he looked to his courtiers, only Ryou gave a reassuring smile. Bakura stared back at him with a hard face, his jaw set firmly. Yami's face was devoid of any emotion.

"I'm not leaving the castle," Yami said simply before he disappeared.

Bakura glanced briefly at the place that Yami had been. When he looked back at Malik, he felt shame bury in his stomach. He and Malik had stuck with each other ever since he and Ryou had entered his court. They had been the first two to be his close courtiers, Bakura his first friend. Now, he was siding with Yami, who they both had agreed they disliked. He knew that if he didn't go with Malik, it would be the end of their friendship. A horrible pain pierced his chest and he averted his gaze from Malik's. "No," was all he managed to say. When he looked to Ryou, he saw the mortified expression, and it was worse when he moved his eyes to Malik. Betrayal and hurt flashed in those lavender orbs of the prince's before the familiar impassive look entered them.

"Very well, Bakura," Malik softly said. "You may leave, then. You're dismissed." Bakura inclined his head stiffly and then vanished, unable to deal with the formality. Not with Malik, who had been his only true friend. He had betrayed both Malik and his younger brother, not to mention Anzu. He wouldn't fight by Malik's side, though. That wasn't going to happen, not after what he had pulled on them.

As Bakura appeared in his bedchambers, his mouth curved bitterly. _I'm not surprised to find myself with this kind of ending,_ he mused dryly. He leaned against the wall, letting out a sigh through his nostrils, closing his eyes. _Sorry, Anzu._

_End Chapter Sixteen_


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_Thanks to **Merciless Ruby, Sakura Takanouchi **(I think a lot of people suddenly came to realize how awful Malik truly was and how much Anzu changed him,) **Princess of the Knight, ELLIE 31773, Midnight Chamber, Egyptianprincess101, **_and _**smile for me** (It's so nice hearing from you again) for reviewing. About two more short chapters left and then we'll be finished with the story. (cries) So sad, so sad! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!_

_Chapter Seventeen_

Anzu's head spun as she raised herself slightly off the cold, stone ground in which she had been laying on ever since she had been taken from the woods. She heard the sound of boots hitting the stones. It sounded similar to the notice she had received before she first set eyes on Malik Ishtar. The sound halted and she blinked, seeing only a blurring image of a figure. She knew it was a male, though; there was no denying that.

She shifted the slightest bit and felt her stomach churn in warning. The sound of chains made her aware that her hands and feet were chained. She felt the cool metal around her neck and knew that she had a shackle there, too. A horrible screeching noise reached her ears and she flinched. The footsteps continued and then stopped again, right before her. She heard the moving of clothing and then her face was tipped up.

"I see the earth's poison is still in your system," a bored voice commented. She knew immediately that it was Seto Kaiba's voice by the deep, slightly rasping tone. Her tongue darted out to wet her chapped lips and he gave a dry chuckle. A moment later a goblet was pressed to her mouth. Greedily, she parted her lips and drank the water, choking once on the cool liquid that glided down her throat. He laughed nastily when she finished coughing and drew away. "Your foolish lover will be here soon," he casually told her. "He might even end up coming alone." Her soft eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "It seems he and what's left of his court are fighting." He snickered and moved towards the gate, shutting it behind her. "Sweet dreams." She blinked slowly and after a moment, she knew she was alone.

Carefully settling on her back so that her stomach wouldn't upset, Anzu stared at the blurred image of the ceiling above her wearily. _Malik must have gotten anxious_, she reflected sadly. I_ hope Yami wasn't hurt. He always provokes Malik so easily..._ With that thought, the poison persuaded her into a lulling sleep.

X

Shizuka's heart raced when Jou returned home alone, Otogi's carriage dropping him off. She hastened outside as Jou exchanged a few words with the driver. Her fiancé would have come out to say goodbye with her. It was becoming apparent to her that the safe little life she used to have before this entire incident occurred was a long ways off. By Jou's weary expression and his tense body, she knew that something had happened. "Jounouchi," she whispered urgently as he approached her with the carriage rolling away, "what's happened? Where's Otogi? Was Anzu there?" He shook his head, waving his hands in agitation.

"Otogi's an Earth mage," he mumbled, "and Anzu was...stolen...or something. I...don't really want to talk about it, Shizuka. A lot happened at the castle. Malik's out of his mind with worry – literally, mind you – and the same guy that gave us the bottle is the one that took Anzu. She was taken on her way home. Malik, Ryou, and Otogi are going to the guy's castle."

"Wait." Shizuka held up a hand, her eyes fearful. "I don't mind the part about Otogi being a mage, but why is it only him and Ryou going? What about Yami and Bakura? I would feel safer if they went. They're powerful. Ryou and Otogi...I'm not so sure about them."

"Yami and Malik had a bad fight and Bakura..." He trailed off, shrugging helplessly. "I'm sure that Malik can take care of it without them. He's pretty damn good at what he is." She stared at him, her eyes full of worry. Instinctively, her hands went over her belly, thinking of what would happen if she lost Otogi. He saw the gesture and smiled wanly. "Don't worry. Malik will keep Otogi safe." She returned his smile uneasily and nodded. _I hope so, anyway,_ Jou added silently to himself.

X

Malik would have felt safer going to Seto's castle alone, but Ryou insisted and Otogi said in his elegantly pleasant manner, "I'll have to blow up your castle if you try to keep me here." Quite frankly, if Malik were to come out of the battle alive – and with Anzu – he would prefer to have his welcoming castle to go to. He had been silent all the time they had to travel by foot. The tight, ancient shield around the small expanse of land around the castle made it so they couldn't transport to the castle gates or inside the castle's land.

Malik was in no condition to be battling with Seto, his emotions unstable and his nerves frayed. He kept thinking of Bakura's betrayal. He admitted that he had gone a bit insane when Anzu never showed up and now, with a rational mind, he agreed with the latter mage. The world wasn't just about a girl. He had overreacted. He had almost killed Yami and he had forced Bakura's enmity on him. He felt hollow inside without either of them with him. Instead he had a complete stranger and Ryou, whom he hadn't ever been very close to. _Why should I bother living when I'll only have two companions when this is all done and over with?_ He wondered, deflated._ When the curse was first put upon me, I never gave a damn what anyone thought about me, including Bakura. But now the curse is gone and I still have a good amount of time to live. How will I ever be content when two of my friends will hate me?_

He was beginning to wonder if it was worth it.

"There's the gates," Otogi announced quietly, flipping a hand towards the gates. The hard, stone walls seemed awfully intimidating flanking the hard gates. They were open, inviting them inside. The males exchanged looks. Malik was beginning to feel uncomfortable, bringing these two to their deaths. He didn't know the extent of Otogi's power, and although Ryou was a formidable foe, Bakura was usually right beside him so their powers evened out. It was the only reason the two of them ever survived. There was only one half of the whole. Ryou might very well not survive. And if Ryou knew, he seemed unbothered by it.

"I won't condemn either of you if you leave now," Malik calmly said to them, reminding them that they were there voluntarily.

"Malik," Ryou sighed, looking at the prince with a tender gaze that saw right through him. "I came not only because of my duty to you as part of your court, but for Anzu." He gave a tiny shrug, smiling. "I may die, but at least I'll die an honorable death. It will be Bakura's fault for not being here. He knows that neither of us can survive without the other and yet he stayed behind. If I die, don't let it weigh on your conscience." His face lit up with a wide smile. "Alright?" The older male didn't answer.

"And what of you, Otogi Ryuuji?" Malik turned his attention to Otogi.

"I won't die," he assured cockily. He raised a hand and inspected it idly. "I have a pregnant fiancée that I must return to, not to mention an unborn child." He flashed a smirk to Malik. "I have no intention of leaving them to mourn over me, especially when I have so much to teach both of them. I came here on Shizuka's request and I won't leave until Anzu is with us safely. Just don't get in my way. I can be ruthless." Malik inclined his head in reply.

"Then let's go forward, my friends."

The three glided through the gates with Malik between Ryou and Otogi. He raised a hand to stop them, frowning at the utter stillness of the castle. The castle of the prince who lived in it increased his powers in a favorable way and often decreased any enemies by a minimal amount; in any case, Malik knew that Seto would have the upper hand. The man would never consider battling on neutral ground. He didn't believe in such fair compromises. Anyone that knew Malik and Seto would know who would eventually win. It wouldn't be Seto.

They continued forward and as they ascended the long procession of stairs towards the doors, Malik raised his hand and gave it a jerk. The doors crashed inward, causing a great sound. He gave a malicious smile as Otogi said amusingly, "A truly remarkable entrance, Ishtar. Bravo."

"It will get even better," Malik assured. They stepped over the wreckage of the doors, moving to the middle of the large, spacious foyer. Admittedly, Seto's castle was a larger and more prominent building than Malik's was, but the mage had neglected the castle because of his constant occupation within the earth. Once, the castle had been every bit as elegant and fancy as its prince, but it had become run down and filthy.

"I wondered when you would get here," a dry voice commented. Malik flicked his eyes to the stairs where Seto was leaning over the banister, his azure eyes jewels of cold humor. "I must say I'm impressed to see that you were smart enough not to come alone. I'm sure you would have, being the idiot you are."

"How nice of you, Seto," Malik drawled, flipping his hair from his shoulder. "I'm amazed that you didn't insult me. We both know you could come up with worse things than that."

"I'm in a good mood today."

"Not for long," he cheerfully said. Otogi started in surprise as a flood of darkness started up the walls of the castle. Seto's smile faded and he frowned, glancing at the shadows. "The curse allowed me to absorb some of its attributes while I was laying dormant in my chambers for such a long time." Otogi felt a sliver of anxiety as the light began to disappear. Ryou remained impassive, watching the shadows with an intellectual interest. Glancing quickly at Malik, Otogi realized then why Jou had feared him. Laughing, Malik whispered, "Are you ready, Seto?"

"Let's not delay your death," Seto responded. The last thing Otogi saw was the mage raise his hand before darkness engulfed them. Everything was silent and then an explosion sounded, breaking it. Otogi gritted his teeth as soulless creatures streaked past him from the shadows. A soft light gleamed from where Ryou was and he saw that Malik was gone. Vines were crawling along the walls, slamming around the foyer, searching for adversaries of their master.

Otogi swore and then slammed his hand against his chest and then directed his palm to the ground. White vines shot out from the ground, carrying him with them. He slid down as they slapped Malik out of one of Seto's vines' grips. He recovered quickly, rolling on the ground to dull the impact of his fall. He swung an arm towards Seto and soulless creatures soared towards him. A vine fell in front of him, blocking him from view. The soulless creatures shrieked and clawed at the vine furiously.

_He's not there,_ Malik thought, knowing Seto's techniques too well. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he flattened himself on the ground just as a deadly emerald light shot overhead. He rolled to one side as another burst of power was directed towards him. He leapt to his feet and formed a flat, black pad of energy, spitting out the energy directed towards Seto. _I always have enjoyed fighting with him,_ Malik mused as the last bolt of Dark energy from the pad left him.

"Malik!" Ryou's alarmed cry made him turn briefly to him. His companion pointed up to the ceiling. He flicked a look up and felt horror overtake him, seeing Anzu encaged by vines and a powerful barrier. Her pale face and a limp arm was all he could see, the rest covered by brown and dark green vines. His arm was cut by a stab of Seto's power and he jerked his eyes back to Seto, his arm throbbing.

"Keep your attention here, prince," Seto advised, smiling silkily, "because the next time you get distracted by her, I'll let those vines squeeze the very life out of her." A beastly rage filled Malik and he could feel the ground beneath his feet sink by the impress of his power. Seto laughed softly.

"You can go fuck yourself in hell, Seto," Malik quietly said to him in a steady tone, the blackness of his pupils betraying any calmness he was showing.

Ryou watched nervously as Seto and Malik were enveloped in a thick darkness that even Ryou's light couldn't penetrate. Seeing Anzu chained up there had driven Malik to complete, mindless rage. He could still feel their power, so if Malik used up his reservoir, he would know. Malik would use himself up if given the chance, but Ryou wasn't going to let him. He sent another bit of power to the light he was keeping and then added some of his power to Otogi who was fighting against Seto's untamed vines with his own.

His stomach dropped when one of the vines was punctured by Otogi's and malicious imps streamed out. He watched as they grew in size, attacking Otogi's vines viciously. Ryou let his light float up to the ceiling, keeping things slightly lit up. He swung out an arm as three oversized imps started towards him. They let out screams as his power cut into their bellies. It wasn't enough to kill them, though. His offensive power wasn't enough to do that. He couldn't strike again or else it would drain that part of his reservoir.

_You had better get away from the door, Ryou!_ His brother's voice rang angrily in his head. He blinked in surprise. _GET AWAY FROM IT, I SAID!_ Ryou hastily complied and the imps gave him a puzzled look as he pressed himself from the door. The next instant, the chaotic room was filled with a roaring, fiery blaze of fire. Ryou could hear the screams of the imps and when the fire receded, he saw that the majority of Seto's vines had been burned.

"Malik!" Bakura snapped at Ryou as he and Yami hurried forward. "Where is he?" Ryou ignored him, watching as Yami blasted fire at Seto's vines with far too much fervor for it to be an ordinary fire.

_He's a Fire mage,_ Ryou realized. _It's no wonder he's a genius in the kitchen..._

"Ryou!" He turned his gaze to Bakura. "_Where is Malik_?" He nodded to the black part where ripples of energy erupted. Bakura nodded curtly and shouted to Yami, "Get Anzu!" He pointed to the ceiling and Yami tilted his head slightly and then looked up. Ryou saw his eyes searching and he slowly nodded as his gaze locked on her unconscious form. Bakura barreled through to the darkness, trusting that the other three could deal with themselves. It was Malik he was concerned about.

As soon as he forced himself through the dark void Malik's fury had created, he knew that neither of the mages were winning. He wasn't sure if Malik would accept his assistance or if he would even recognize him, for that matter, but he was willing to try. He had been dying a dozen deaths sitting at the castle idly with Yami. Both of them had been overwhelmed by guilt and concern, despite their irritation with the prince. Bakura frowned at the two that were holding long rods of power, one dark, the other a dark, jade green. Swirls of power moved up and down them with the mages in speaking gritting their teeth and continuously adding power to the rods. Smiling lightly, Bakura dipped into his reservoir and added a generous amount to Malik's. He saw a startled look cross over Seto's face and he shot a dirty look to Bakura.

"Meddling bastard!" He snarled to him. "This doesn't concern you!"

"You're mistaken," Bakura answered smoothly, moving to stand beside Malik, who didn't so much as look at him. "This concerns me as much as it does Malik." He added more Dark power to the blazing, ebony rod and Seto let out a strangled sound. Bakura could sense that Seto's reservoir was nearly empty. Unwittingly, Seto added the last bit of his power. His rod flamed briefly, but Malik's overpowered it. He let out a cry of surprise as his rod disappeared. He stumbled back, his blue eyes wide.

"At last, you die," Malik murmured in a soft tone. Bakura watched with an indifferent expression as the dark rod plunged into Seto's body, impaling him. His body burned from the Dark power and turned to dust after only a few seconds.

The blackness around them disappeared and when it was gone, they found themselves in the foyer with burned vines and the dissipating shadows. Otogi's face was scratched and he had other minor wounds from the imps. Ryou was untouched, but apparently shaken. He hovered over Yami who sat on the ground with Anzu's limp body in his lap. He was carefully inspecting her for any damaging wounds. Bakura turned to look at Malik and saw him clenching his hands that were bleeding from the direct contact with his Dark power. He glanced to Bakura and his mouth tilted slightly. "My knight in shining armor," he wryly said. Bakura chortled. "What made you two come?"

"You're our prince," Bakura responded, as though that explained everything. He hesitated and added, "Besides, Malik, whether you like it or not, we're your friends. We didn't like the idea of letting you go to battle without us." Malik nodded, sighing slightly.

"And I overreacted. Even if Anzu had died and I had gotten out of this alive, I wouldn't have killed you or myself. The idea of losing her, though..." He trailed off, looking to Yami. He nodded to Ryou with a familiar, soft smile.

"He's a Fire mage."

"Yes..." He eyed the burned vines. "So I can see. Fire mages usually are incredibly reckless and cocky. I suppose we should have figured it out on our own." Bakura shrugged in reply. Malik moved his eyes to him and gave a faint smile. Neither of them spoke for a moment, before they embraced like two brothers losing each other.

"Better see how she is," Bakura suggested when they withdrew, turning his face away. Malik nodded and stepped towards Yami. He expected him to throw an angry comment to him, to even glare at him, but Yami just raised his eyes to Malik's and greeted him with a warm smile. They seemed to silently apologize to each other with their eyes, because Yami didn't seem the least bit resentful as he did earlier.

"Seto gave her a dull poison," he informed Malik softly. "It should be out of her system soon enough. She'll be fine."

"That's good," Malik mumbled.

"Otogi Ryuuji has gotten the worst of the battle. We had better hurry back to the castle. Otogi can transport her with him."

"Very well."

_End Chapter Seventeen_


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Next chapter will, unfortunately, be the last chapter. As I believe I've said, if you're craving some Malik/Anzu goodness, I still have one out, _A Widow's Kiss_, which has about twelve or more chapters to go until it is finished. Here is the long awaited chapter!

_Chapter Eighteen_

Anzu's settings were familiar when she next woke. The soft goose feather pillow beneath her head, the pink and white blanket that covered her and the window to her right that led to a balcony were all familiar to her. A soft breeze that had the curtains of the window fluttering moved over her in a caress, cooling her warm face. She turned her head to the left and saw she was completely alone. What she couldn't understand was how she had gotten to Malik's castle.

_This must be a dream. I'm delirious from whatever poison that evil man gave me_, she concluded. However, when she pinched herself, she was able to feel brief pain. Cautiously, she slid her legs from beneath the blanket and sat up. She was in a sleeveless nightgown and her feet were bare. A wave of dizziness passed over her briefly and she considered remaining in bed, but was far too stubborn.

"Stay in bed," a quiet voice ordered. She blinked and turned to see Malik sitting on the other side of the bed. She knew he hadn't been there the entire time, so she assumed he had just arrived. His face was a mask of exhaustion, his skin oddly pale, and his voice rough. There was a bandage on his arm that his opposing hand held. "You still need to rest."

"Malik – " She began uncertainly, but he made a gesture with his hand. She carefully slipped her legs back under the covers, laying back and staring up at him in confusion. His mouth curved the slightest bit. "Malik...How did I get here?"

"I'll explain everything later," he promised, dropping down beside her. She instantly snuggled up to him, sliding her fingers around his neck as to prevent him from leaving. He brushed his lips over her brow and then sighed, "But for now, get some rest. We both are in need of it." She didn't question him about that, closing her eyes and willingly letting her body relax. Although Malik feel asleep quickly, she laid awake in his arms for a long while, her mind whirling with questions. And then she remembered what Seto had said just before he left her in that prison: _"Your foolish lover will be here soon. He might even end up coming alone."_

_He's safe and alive, though,_ she told herself reassuringly. _I have nothing to worry about. He's alright and so am I. I just wish I knew what had happened..._

_X_

Malik gave a casual glance around the village as he moved down the hill. A few elderly people gave him curious, slightly fearful looks. With Anzu and Otogi recovering at the castle, someone had to tell their friends that they weren't dead. He would have sent Bakura, but wanted to see where it was that Anzu had grown up. His mouth tugged upward as he realized how much he stood out.

With a cocky swagger, Malik moved through the crowds of the village and they kept from him, a few women sending him interested looks that he pointedly ignored. He could sense Jou and Seiji not too far away. He turned a corner and paused, eyeing the stables some feet away. He usually wouldn't be found dead in the filthy things, but he needed to speak to the two men. Continuing on, he kicked a door open and peered in. Jou poked his head out from one of the stalls, an irritated look on his face. When he saw Malik, he let out a cheer, going to him, but not touching him – for which Malik was grateful.

"Malik!" Jou said brightly. "Thank God! We've been waiting for someone to come and give us word of what happened. Where's Otogi?" His expression turned anxious with the thought of his to-be brother-in-law dying and leaving his sister with a child and no husband.

"Otogi and Anzu are fine," Malik assured softly, raising a hand. He had grown incredibly subdued since the battle. His treatment to his friends had been unreasonable and with all that had happened, he was feeling ashamed for what he had done. He put on a mask as soon as he saw Anzu, though, so that she wouldn't worry. However, he knew the others in the castle had noticed. "Otogi got himself beat up and Anzu is recovering from a poison she was given by Seto."

"So...What're you doing here, then?" Jou asked, stretching his arms upward and then dropping them to his sides. "I thought you'd send someone over instead of coming yourself."

"Mmm. I would have," he agreed, "but I wanted to see what the village was like. Anzu talks so bitterly of it that I wondered what the people were like." He chuckled darkly. "I can't tell the difference between one idiot human and another, though."

"Eh...Alright."

"In any case, Anzu would like it if you and the other two came by to visit her." He bared his teeth at Jou. "I promise not to throw you in the tower this time." Jou laughed nervously, shivering at the memory of that incident.

"Well, that's – uh – great, Malik..."

Malik chuckled before moving towards the entrance of the stables, saying, "I need to be going. Be sure to remind the others, halfwit, or I'll have to come and personally punish you." Jou scratched the back of his head, watching as Malik walked with a graceful lope that had both men and women turning to look at him. He wasn't sure why, but it felt like he was supposed to do or say something to Malik. Hesitating for the briefest moment, Jou hurried outside after him.

"Hey, Malik!" The elder male turned, raising a silky blonde brow in question. Jou rubbed his arm as he approached Malik, mumbling, "Listen...I want to thank you for everything that you've done for Anzu. I won't lie to you or anything, alright? Shizuka doesn't like you too well – thinks you're not that great of a match for Anzu – and I didn't at first either, but..." Jou looked from Malik, blowing out a heavy breath and crossing his arms. His brown eyes searched the crowds of villagers that were working around the stables and chattering to each other. "...But you really did something to her. I've never seen her as happy as she is when she talks about you or is around you and..." Jou shrugged, uncomfortable. When he returned his gaze back to Malik, he saw a strangely soft expression on the male's face.

"She has changed me, too," was all he said before reaching out and squeezing Jou's shoulder. Flipping his lips up in a brief smile, he raised a hand in farewell and turned and vanished. Jou sighed, pushing a hand through his messy hair and gazing at the place Malik had been.

_Yeah,_ he thought as he moved towards the stables, _I can see that. I wish I knew what you were up to, Malik._

X

_Seeing her like this seems so right,_ Seiji thought as he sat immobile on a stone bench and watching as Jou and Shizuka chatted with Anzu while she sat between them at a flower garden. Yami and Ryou stood nearby, adding their input just as enthusiastically. Otogi was standing with Bakura some ways away, his arms curled around his midsection where he had been beaten the worst. Despite the shadow of weariness beneath his daughter's eyes and Otogi's bruised body, Seiji knew that this was a happy occasion and he had lost her to Malik and his world. _It's better she is here than with us in the village. At least she can be happy with Malik and the other lads._

He glanced beside him as Malik settled on the bench with his usual grace. The neutral expression gave him no idea as to what the prince was thinking and it only irritated him slightly. He had become used to Malik's moods and attitude in the brief time he had known him. "What do you know of the old woman that cursed me and my court, Seiji Mazaki?" Malik queried quietly, keeping his eyes focused on Anzu and her group of friends.

"...She was Anzu's grandmother," Seiji answered after a pause. Malik turned to look at him. Seiji saw the question in his eyes and shook his head in response to it. "Sakura never had any magic in her. Anzu's grandmother only had a bit, but it was enough for her to perform powerful spells. Not even Sakura knew that her mother had cast a spell on a heartless prince years ago with his companions." He smiled at Malik's dark expression. "She only told me because she had seen a vision and it included Anzu and you. She was dying and wouldn't have told me otherwise if she knew she could somehow stop the vision from being." There was a pause. "Will you judge Anzu because of her grandmother?"

"No, Seiji," Malik responded, turning his gaze from him. "Not even I am strong enough to make myself hate Anzu. We have been through too much."

"Yes...And she would be broken without you. I don't think you realize how much she loves you. I wonder if you take it for advantage."

"I don't. I'm unused to such warm feelings being directed at me. I'm still getting used to it; not only with her, but with my friends, as well. I have had a hard life and although I doubt many other hardships will come with Seto dead, I wonder what could happen in the future."

"Think of the present, Malik, and don't stress over the future," Seiji advised softly, his lips curving upward. "She needs your strength now because, even though she doesn't want to admit it, she isn't as strong as she claims."

"What – "

"You two are certainly being secretive over here," a drawling voice remarked as two shadows passed over them. With his eyesight obstructed, Malik brought his gaze up to his best friend's handsome, curious features sided by the younger ones of Otogi Ryuuji's. He didn't like putting another into his trust, but besides his three trusted courtiers, he would most certainly put his life in Otogi's hands. He knew the man was trustworthy and wasn't stupid. Malik supposed there was a certain level of admiration he felt for Otogi. He had everything Malik had desired for such a long time: wealth, happiness, and a woman he loved who he would soon be marrying and having a babe with. Malik himself wasn't so sure whether or not he was up to raising a child with Anzu, but wondered what it would be like to see a soft child wrapped in blankets and cuddling against Anzu while they slept.

Flinching from the thought, afraid of his own emotions, Malik rose to his feet and pasted a suave smile to his lips that fooled only two of the men before him. Bakura's gaze sharpened, but he (fortunately) made no remark upon it. Seiji also stood, mumbling something to Otogi. The male gave a grin and followed his elder back to the castle, both going slow: one from wounds, the other from age. As Malik watched them, he heard Jou give a shout and hurry after them with Yami trailing behind curiously. It was only Ryou, Bakura, Shizuka, Anzu, and himself that remained in the gardens. Malik had spoken little to Anzu, but for what reason she didn't even know.

She smiled at him in invitation, but he silently declined it, glancing at Bakura briefly before leaving them. He didn't see the hurt look on her face as he turned from them to disappear.

"...Does he hate me?" Anzu asked the two brothers once he had vanished. Ryou exchanged a look with Bakura. Neither of them had a clue as to why Malik had returned to being cold and unfeeling towards Anzu. Nothing had happened that would make him so and therefore it was a very puzzling matter to them both.

X

Yami moved through the castle restlessly, his eyes darting around cautiously. Now that his other friends knew of his element, he had no reason to keep the wards around him that blocked their prodding curiosity. However true that was, Yami didn't want to be groping with his magic, looking for Malik. It would only give him away. It had taken awhile to get rid of Jounouchi, but as soon as Anzu and the other three came in, he was easily distracted and Yami was able to leave to find the prince of the castle. He wasn't sure what had put Malik in such a brooding manner, but he intended on finding out. After all, he wouldn't be a Fire mage if he didn't have the habit of being stubborn and annoying.

He paused in the large ballroom to see Malik moving around the space aimlessly. Whatever thinking he had wanted to be done with seemed to be mostly finished or else he would have been somewhere more personal. Yami cautiously approached the prince, stopping a few feet from him. Malik halted as well, crossing his arms and leaning on one leg, sighing through his nose. "What do you want, Yami? Only you would be so damned idiotic as to come in search of me." Yami tilted his head slightly, raising his eyebrows mildly.

"Idiotic or just curious?" He questioned carefully. Malik snorted, giving no answer. "Come, old friend, tell me what's bothering you so much. Anzu is well and safe, her family and friends are happy because she is, Seto is dead, and we are finally free. What else could you possibly ask for? What could be bringing you down in this time of eternal happiness...?"

"Eternal happiness," Malik repeated derisively. "Don't be so blind, Yami. Look at what world we've emerged in! The only surviving mages that we know of and no hand to rule the people outside of the castle lands. Soon enough, someone is bound to find the castle, start snooping, and find us. What's more..." His dark eyes flashed to Yami's in petulance and honest gloom. "What's more, I have nothing to offer Anzu. Certainly, a home, but what else?"

"How about a loving husband?" Yami suggested quietly, a gentle smile crossing his lips. "Malik. She doesn't want a man with riches who is of normal blood. She wants you, that has become obvious. I can understand if you're...a bit hesitant, seeing as how this is not the normal situation for you, but I assure you that there is nothing you have that isn't a perfect offering for Anzu. She has no desire to return to the village unless to visit her family. Can't you see how this all works out for you?" He sighed and shook his head slightly. Yami looked irritated by the gesture.

"No, Yami, I don't think you see how this works out. Those villagers are not complete idiots. They will find this castle – "

"Not if Ryou and I raise a strong enough barrier to keep unwelcome guests out. By all the gods, Malik, you have a woman out there who isn't sure if your feelings are the same anymore!" Yami exploded angrily, flinging an arm out and thrusting his finger to the corridor beyond the ever-open doors. "Anzu is feeling rejected because you are acting like an insufferable ass and utterly selfish. Kill me if you must for what I say, but I'm simply telling you how it is. Did you not see how she wanted you to sit with her? Instead, you sat far from her in the courtyard and alone save for Seiji. If you don't learn how to be a lover – " Malik snarled an oath. "What? Did I touch a nerve, prince?" Yami's tone was mocking.

"Don't talk to me about being a lover, Yami," Malik sneered icily. "I think we both know who is the dominant one in the bed between the two of us. I was wrong to assume that you understood anything of my problems. If you actually opened your eyes, perhaps you would see the real issue I'm experiencing."

"Maybe you ought to just _tell_ me!"

"And have you taunt me?" He retorted. "I've had enough of taunting, thank you very much, Fire mage!" With his last, furious words, Malik vanished and Yami glared at the spot where he had been. Quickly calming himself before he brought the entire place up in flames, he stepped carefully around the ballroom, following the circular shape of the room. He imagined that Malik had either locked himself in his room or library. Where he went was no concern of his, of course. If he wanted to be a selfish prick, then that was how he was going to be.

"Yami?" He slowly came to a stop in his pacing and raised his head to see Anzu standing a few feet from him, her brow furrowed, but her eyes clear with bright understanding. He figured that she had gone looking for Malik. Yami knew that besides Bakura, Anzu was the most likely person to talk some sense into the prince of the castle. Maybe Malik had known, too, and that was one of the reasons he had blown up on Yami. Perhaps it was possible that he didn't want to hear the words from Yami, but Anzu.

"Malik should be up in his room," Yami softly told her, smiling in a beguiling manner that was not unlike him. "Go speak with him awhile, Anzu. He listens to you." She blinked and then lowered her eyes in a demure manner that he was unused to. As naïve as Anzu might be, her brash manner and quick-witted speaking made her come off as less than what she truly was. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Um...Could you keep everyone from interrupting us?" He stared at her, a bit startled by the request. Hastily, she explained, "It's just that I know...I know something's going to happen if we're alone up there." She cleared her throat delicately, color rising in her cheeks. Suddenly comprehending, Yami gave her an affirmative nod, beaming at her. If her words wouldn't work, she would be forced to move to other measures that, although in usual circumstances she might not be pleased to do, would likely enjoy this time.

_After all,_ Yami mused as he left the ballroom to entertain the others, _Malik does know how to pleasure a woman best in bed._

_End Chapter Eighteen_


	19. Chapter Nineteen

DIS: Thank you to everyone who stayed with me from the start of this story. I apologize for it not being longer, but it was time for it to end. Thanks to cytl101, Merciless Ruby, Sakura Takanouchi, ELLIE 31773, Princess of the Knight, Koragirl, and Midnight Chamber for reviewing. Now, here is the last chapter of _Beauty_...

X

_Chapter Nineteen_

Bakura flicked a look to the clock as he passed through the hall, moving towards the dining room. It was just time for dinner. Hopefully Malik and Anzu would be present or else more than one angry, protective male would be going after Malik's neck. As much as it amused Bakura to find that Anzu Mazaki, innocent extraordinaire, might have seduced Malik into calmness, he was more concerned over whether his friend understood the dangers of keeping her in the bedroom too long.

Otogi, as he would become a sort of distant relative to Anzu, was sure to throw a fit if Anzu wasn't in the dining room for dinner. Unlike Jou, who was perpetually fearful of Malik and his mood swings, Otogi wouldn't give a damn how pissed Malik would get if he blasted down his door. Jou would be a few steps behind, of course, with Seiji silently fuming downstairs. Despite the humorous image, Bakura had a good idea of how the night would eventually end.

Breathing shallowly, Bakura entered the room and his nerves calmed seeing Anzu sitting across from Ryou, as was typical, with her father and two childhood friends lined up beside him. Malik wasn't yet present, for which he found odd, but he didn't mention it to anyone. He was certain that Yami and Ryou noticed, as well, but chose to delay any embarrassing questions to Anzu.

The doors glided open and the prince of the castle entered the room with a slight furrow to his brow, as though he was baffled about something. A quick flick of his lavender eyes gave everyone in the room what his mind was dwelling over. He took his seat at the opposing end of the table. Yami, smiling, settled the food on the table and served his guests and Anzu as usual. All the while, there was a mischievous, even gleeful gleam in his eyes.

_I just don't understand,_ Malik mused to himself as he filled his plate, the same furrow in his brow as when he had entered the dining room. He had expected her to search for him in his room, but he certainly had not expected any of the events that followed. He wanted to believe that it had been an accident – he might not feel so strange if so – but knew that Anzu had come to his room with that intent firm in her mind. And it wasn't just that it _happened_ that had startled him. It was how she had moved, how she had touched him that had shocked him. It was almost as if she knew what to do. Shaking himself out of those thoughts, he pulled his mouth down in what he hoped was an aggravated frown as he ate his meal.

However, an itch in his mind persisted. Ever since they had arrived back to the castle with Anzu safe and Seto defeated, the itch had been there, cruel and unrelenting. He knew by the subtle expectance in his courtiers' faces that they held the same opinion as the idea poking at his mind. Malik paused briefly in eating to look at Anzu. _She could be my wife_, he thought, taking a drink of his port as he did. He had wanted to propose to her for such a long time that the idea was sinking its tentacles into his brain permanently. He knew that the others were waiting for him to do so. Still, he hesitated, inwardly afraid that he would be condemning her to a life that she actually didn't want. She might not say yes, he added as an afterthought, even though he knew well that she would. _Damn it all._

X

Seiji looked up from the books he was perusing, hearing soft footsteps enter the library. Recognizing the prince of the castle, he raised his head, but Malik barely looked at him as he wandered over to the windows. Seiji watched his still figure and wondered what could be disturbing his mind. Over the past three days, ever since he had surely consummated his and Anzu's relationship, he had been brooding and it was beginning to bother Seiji. Whatever it was that he was thinking about, Seiji felt that it could only bode ill for him.

Creaking to his feet, Seiji gradually moved across the library to stand beside the mage at the windows. Sighing slightly, Malik mumbled, "What do you think of this 'grand' life I live, Seiji?" Surprised and a bit caught off guard by the question, Seiji turned his gaze to Malik's face, but he was still facing the glass of the window with a pensive expression.

"...What are you _really_ asking me, prince?" A corner of Malik's mouth tilted upward and he turned to look at Seiji and a sadness fell over him as he realized what the question was pointing towards. "You want her as your wife."

"I have for some time. It's...a big step for me, but I know that there isn't anyone else that could make me happy as she does. What else should I do, though, when there's nothing to wait for? We already act as a married couple. Putting it on parchment doesn't seem much of a change..." Seiji eyed him as he turned back to the window, pressing a fist against his mouth. His face softened as he saw the true concern on Malik's face. It wasn't he who he was thinking about, but Anzu. He had to know that if she accepted him, she wouldn't be unhappy.

"I think that this is a perfect place, a perfect life, for Anzu," Seiji confessed after a few moments of silence. Malik didn't reply, merely giving his head a brief shake of bemusement. "...She is a mortal, though, Malik. She will only be with you for an extended time. Can you handle that?"

"When she dies, I will follow shortly after," was the curt response he received.

Turning to the window, softly he said, "Then you have my blessing."

When Malik exited the library, he paused, seeing that Anzu was leaning against the door that led to the staircase to his room. She smiled at him and pushed away from the door, approaching him. "I promised you that I would dance with you, Malik," she quietly told him, taking his hand in hers. A corner of his mouth tilted upward and he lifted her face with his other hand, her silken hair falling over his hand.

"So you did," he agreed softly. He lowered his hand and led her to the ballroom. Anzu kept a tight grasp on his hand, fearful that he might vanish from her sight if she did not. She had considered waiting until tomorrow to uphold her promise, but felt that tonight might be the best. She knew that he wanted to be alone her father, though, so she waited until they were finished talking. It had taken a good deal of her patience to remain at his door and all of her will not to eavesdrop.

The couple entered the dark ballroom and he raised a hand and the torches lit up, emitting a faint light that danced around the ballroom, barely touching the crevices of the ceiling. He turned to Anzu, smiling, and when he snapped her fingers the ballroom filled with music. She wasn't sure where it came from, but could hardly care when the man she loved was smiling down at her in such a manner. Shyly, she returned the smile. He shifted his grip on her hand and then guided her other hand to his shoulder.

"I will lead," Malik said. She nodded, following his steps as they spun to the music. He had a smoothness that she couldn't match, no matter how much she tried. She had not danced much, so she had to make certain that her steps were even and steady. His hand at her waist seemed to burn through the silk of her dress and she recalled so vividly their time together when she went to his bedchambers. Every time she glanced up at his face, a lightness filled her heart and Anzu knew that she was in the right place with the right person.

She moved closer to him and rested her cheek on his shoulder. His arm shifted, circling around her and they slowed, the music seeming to follow their dancing. _I never imagined...that I would find someone so wonderful in my life_. She bit her lip and tried to stop the tears, but they spilled over onto her cheeks, unbidden.

"Why are you crying?" Malik asked, alarmed. She raised her head and gave a watery smile, laughing a bit.

"I'm utterly ridiculous...I just never expected that I could find someone to love because things were so awful at the village." She sniffed. "I'm just so happy to be with you, Malik." He was silent, watching her with his shuttered lavender gaze. She had never been able to read his eyes, which seemed so obscure to her.

"I know," he said at last. "I know the feeling." He slid his hands to her face and kissed her ever so softly. "But you're here with me now... And hopefully you will remain here." The music seemed to fade away as he parted from her, the only thing connecting them being their hands. "I want you as my wife, Anzu, more than anything I can imagine. There isn't anyone else that I can say I have felt this way for and I need you to survive."

Anzu stared at him and then began to cry harder. This only upset Malik, who took her shoulders and tried to peer at her face. She waved a hand and turned away, wiping her face with the back of her hands. The tears continued to slide down her face in quick succession. "I'm sorry..." She sputtered.

"Sorry?" He repeated and when she glanced back at him, she saw that his face had transformed into an expression of panic.

"I'm not trying to cry so much, but I...I do want to marry you, Malik." She giggled hysterically. "I had hoped you would ask me..."

He let out a sigh and rubbed a hand over his face before pulling her into his arms. "Don't _do_ that to me. I thought you were about to reject me. Do you have any idea what you did to my heart right then?" She laughed and clung to him, pressing her wet face into his chest.

"I love you," she mumbled, tilting her head back to smile at him. His lips curled upward in response.

"And I, you."

X

_Epilogue_

"Where did all of these people come from?" Bakura asked Otogi curiously, nodding to the many men and women chattering and dancing in the ballroom. It was as if the five years of the curse had never been here. It was just as it used to be with Yami flirting with random women and the ballroom shimmering with the gold walls and floor. It was like he was stepping into a past life that he barely remembered.

"These are the mages that survived during the cataclysm," Otogi drawled, smiling lazily. He glanced at Bakura, his expression a bit rueful as he admitted, "Only a handful, I realize, of the total population, but once I gave word that Malik was marrying, every single person accepted the invitation and flocked to the castle."

"I have no doubt of the honesty of your statement, Ryuuji," Bakura calmly replied. "Malik has always been a lascivious rake to the Society of the Mages, so the word that he is finally marrying must have shocked more than a few people." His mouth curved upward. "Not to mention, marrying a _mortal._ I imagine there is going to be some very disappointed women in this ballroom." He turned to his companion, smirking. "Especially since _you_ are a handsome, married father." Otogi laughed.

"Thank you for the compliment, Bakura!"

The wife of the Earth mage came up, smiling, their son tucked warmly into her arms and blankets. Bakura peered past Otogi at the child that he hadn't seen since now. Raising an eyebrow, he shrugged and sat back. "I don't see anything particularly admirable about the thing." Shizuka frowned at his calling her child a 'thing.'

"I can feel that he has potential in him," Otogi remarked, ignoring Bakura's offending words as he picked his son up and raised it above him. The child gave a gurgling sound of pleasure, blinking wide, green eyes at him. "The magic is flowing deep in him. It can be honed to a respectable level." He lowered the infant in his arms and eyed Bakura with a slightly amused look. "Not that you care."

"Oh, I certainly do," Bakura protested with a smile. "After all, you will leave the training to Yami, Ryou, and I, won't you? With our different elements, it would be an interesting training, indeed. And, we _are_ stronger mages than you could ever be..." He trailed off, grinning at Otogi's tight smile.

"I hate to say this, but I would feel safer with Malik training him."

"Enough," Shizuka interrupted, taking their son from her husband, glaring at both males. "We won't be talking about training him to be a _mage_ until he is of age." Fixing his blankets, she left with an irritated "Humph!" Otogi rubbed the back of his head, a frown fixed on his lips. Eventually shrugging, he turned to Bakura, who merely smiled good-naturedly.

A loud horn sounded, reminding those involved in the wedding to get to their stations. That counted for Bakura, who was Malik's best man. After Otogi clapped him on the shoulder, Bakura snaked through the crowds to the doors that led to the garden. Malik and the Earth priest were there, Malik looking a bit ill. Raising his eyebrows, Bakura went to him and slapped him heartily on the back, asking, "Nervous a bit?"

"Fuck off, Bakura," Malik ground out, glaring at him. He wiped his hands on his pants. "Fighting with Seto was less stressful than this." Bakura chuckled and stood beside him as everyone filed out into the gardens, eager for the wedding to begin. No one had seen the bride yet and were anxious to see who it was that was Malik's intended. Yami and Ryou argued quietly at the side, pushing and shoving as they tried to decide who would do the spell for the music on the instruments. At last, Yami shoved Ryou into a bush and cast the spell quickly before the angrily flushed male rose back to his feet.

Bakura smiled fondly, standing by his flustered best friend as the music rose from the bewitched instruments. A moment later, Shizuka came down the aisle, throwing flowers from a basket she held, dressed charmingly in a silk, white dress. When she came to the top, she winked at Malik and drew to the side, holding the basket behind her. Malik stilled suddenly and Bakura laughed under his breath, reaching over and fixing his shirt. The Dark mage glared at him spitefully, but when they tore their eyes from each other and back to the aisle, both sucked in their breath as Anzu and Seiji approached. The music halted as she came to stand in front of Malik. She beamed up at him, her cheeks pink and her azure depths bright. Seiji, with an amused smile, offered her to Malik and with a shaky hand, he took her hand and stood beside her as Seiji stepped aside.

The Earth priest looked to everyone and then to the couple, his curious gaze accepting as he looked on Anzu. And so he began with the rites and when Malik spoke, his voice was only a bit less steadier than usual. It was only when the rites were finished that he seemed as calm as usual. When the priest bade them to kiss, the prince wasted no time and swept his new wife against him and kissed her hard and deep on the mouth. Shizuka politely averted her eyes while the priest and Bakura watched with mild interest. The crowd of mages raised their voices in a loud cheer of acceptance and the couple withdrew, Anzu blushing in embarrassment. Jou, standing aside, scowled protectively at the kiss, but kept beside Otogi with his nephew in his arms.

The mages rushed forth as soon as they descended from the aisle to give congratulations, to hug Anzu, and to steal Malik's wife from him.

_This is my wife_, Malik thought, watching as Anzu talked effortlessly with the mages that surrounded her, their faces bright and their manner respectable. _She is mine now...Mine._

_Finis_

X

DIS: Oh, Lord, I finally finished it. I know that this last chapter was kind of iffy, but I needed to end it. I really enjoyed writing this and am so glad that Malik's character didn't do major transformations. It was relatively gradual. I hope you'll give a last review before leaving for good. Ciaos!


End file.
